<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чумовая пятница by Liraira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429839">Чумовая пятница</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira'>Liraira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Body Swap Trope, Domestic Avengers, First Kiss, First Time, Freaky Fic Friday, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, POV Alternating, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Tony and Peter are just so oblivious, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wanda is tired of their shit, that eventually gets resolved, Обмен телами, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мстители устали от неразрешенного сексуального напряжения между Питером и Тони, поэтому Ванда берет все в свои руки. Она накладывает заклинание обмена телами, чтобы заставить их понять лучше друг друга и помочь им открыться. И да наступит хаос.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Олененок в трико</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113312">Freaky Friday</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryerlint/pseuds/Dryerlint">Dryerlint</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я нашла автора, чье чувство юмора мне импонирует. Поэтому и только поэтому я берусь за макси)<br/>Кстати. Если вы не смотрели фильм "Чумовая пятница" - советую исправить это недоразумение. Фильм с легкостью скрасит вам вечер)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это была еще одна, ничем не примечательная, суббота в Башне Мстителей в северной части штата Нью-Йорк. Ну, и как всегда, в здании, ценой в несколько миллиардов, было полно всемирно известных супергероев.</p><p>— В миллионный раз повторяю, мистер Старк, я не ребенок, — прокричал раздраженный Питер Паркер, пока он, все еще одетый в костюм без маски, несся вслед за Тони Старком в общую гостиную из лаборатории.</p><p>Ванда, Клинт и Наташа, которые до этого момента отдыхали в тишине и покое, одновременно повернули головы на шум. Когда они поняли, кто устроил этот сыр-бор, то сразу потеряли к нему всякий интерес. Ванда вернулась к своей книге, Клинт закатил глаза, а Наташа снова принялась потягивать успокаивающий чай, кружку с которым держала в руках. Еще один обычный день.</p><p>— Я бы не стал обращаться с тобой как с ребенком, если бы ты перестал вести себя столь безрассудно, — рявкнул Тони в ответ, явно раздраженный. — И мне не пришлось бы спасать твою задницу каждый раз, когда ты решаешь прошвырнуться в одиночку и в итоге подставляешься под пули! Они были вооружены до зубов! Эти преступники сначала стреляют, а потом уже задают вопросы. Им совершенно плевать, если какой-нибудь пацан встанет у них на пути.</p><p>— Как, черт возьми, вы вообще меня нашли? — спросил Питер.</p><p>Тони на мгновение замолчал, пытаясь придумать правдоподобную ложь. Питер сразу же раскусил его поступок.</p><p>— Вы сказали, что удалили протокол «Радионяня», когда мне исполнилось 18 лет, — его глаза сузились, и выражение лица стало обиженным.</p><p>— А ты говорил, что всегда будешь вызывать подмогу в подобных ситуациях, так что, видимо, мы оба лжецы, — задумчиво произнес мужчина в ответ.</p><p>Теперь Питер выглядел ошеломленным.</p><p>— ПОДМОГУ? — завопил он. — Я вам еще неделю назад говорил, что мой информатор напал на след серьезных торговцев оружием, а вы меня просто отшили! Вы никогда меня не слушаете! Никто из вас меня не слушает! — Все присутствующие в комнате были совершенно уверены, что, когда споры доходили до такого состояния, Питер намеренно повышал голос, чтобы казаться более устрашающим. Также устрашающ, как и олененок в трико.</p><p>— Информатор? — Тони рассмеялся, закатив глаза. — Ты про того совершенно ненадежного засранца-наемника?</p><p>— По-моему, все оказалось совершенно надежно, учитывая, что в меня стреляли, — огрызнулся Питер.</p><p>— ВОТ ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ИДТИ ОДИН! — взревел Тони, громкость их разговора нарастала, они оба пытались перекричать друг друга.</p><p>— ВОТ ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ БЫЛИ МЕНЯ ВЫСЛУШАТЬ! — Питер заорал в ответ.</p><p>— О, ДА ПРЕКРАТИТЕ ЭТО ВСЕ И ПОТРАХАЙТЕСЬ, НАКОНЕЦ! — крикнул им Клинт, раздраженно откидывая голову назад и закрывая лицо руками. Ванда хихикнула, а Наташа попыталась скрыть ухмылку. Он озвучил то, о чем все они думали, так как подобное поведение стало практически нормой. И Питер, и Тони вздрогнули — они даже не обратили внимания, что в комнате есть кто-то еще.</p><p>Да уж, эта фраза заставила их замолкнуть.</p><p>От смущения щеки и уши Питера быстро приобрели красный оттенок. И, кажется, впервые в жизни Тони Старк потерял дар речи. Мало того, они оба избегали смотреть друг на друга.</p><p>— Ха, — пробормотал Тони, пытаясь выдать это за шутку. — Свали в туман, Клинт. — Он пытался говорить насмешливым тоном. Питер старался сохранить лицо, хотя тот факт, что наставник снова отстраняет его от дел, слегка его задел. Ладно, сильно задел.</p><p>Раздраженный Питер двинулся к выходу.</p><p>— Куда это ты собрался? — поинтересовался Тони, возвращая свое внимание обратно к парню.</p><p>— Надеюсь туда, где меня оценят по достоинству, — проворчал он.</p><p>— Конечно, сбегай, Паркер. Беги обратно в свою беззаботную подростковую жизнь, пока остальные из нас смотрят в лицо реальному миру.</p><p>Да уж, это определенно привлекло его внимание.</p><p>Питер резко обернулся, весь побагровев.</p><p>— Беззаботную? Издеваетесь, да? Тони Старк считает, что <em>моя</em> жизнь слишком <em>беззаботна?</em> Да вы бы в моей шкуре и дня не протянули. В конце концов, я же не рассекаю тут в «Ла-пу-те-нах».</p><p>— Слушай, я вижу, что ты пытаешься быть жестче и все такое, но я себе не прощу если не поправлю тебя. Правильно говорить <em>«Лубутен».</em></p><p>Питер недоверчиво уставился на него.</p><p>— Серьезно?</p><p>— И да, я на самом деле думаю, что твоя жизнь беззаботна. А как же иначе? Ты ребенок, — так, а вот это уже было обидно. — Никакой работы, никаких счетов, бесконечная энергия, спишь до полудня. Да у тебя всех забот - это парочка домашних заданий и котята, застрявшие на деревьях. Для меня это звучит как отпуск!</p><p>— Отпуск? Вы — Тони Старк; для вас каждый день — отпуск. Мы в курсе, что все сложные задачи лежат на плечах мисс Поттс. А если вы с какой-то проблемой и сталкиваетесь, то решаете легко — вы просто забрасываете ее деньгами, пока она не исчезает!</p><p>— Повзрослей, Питер, — огрызнулся в ответ Тони.</p><p>— Только после вас, <em>сэр,</em> — прошипел парень, прищурившись. С этими словами он повернулся на пятках и вышел за дверь, оставив Тони почти потерявшим дар речи.</p><p>Он оторвал взгляд от двери, когда услышал на заднем плане безудержный смех Клинта.</p><p> — Услышу от тебя еще хоть слово до конца вечера, Робин Гуд, и будешь спать снаружи, — пригрозил он, указывая на мужчину, отчего Клинт только еще громче рассмеялся.</p><p>— Я даже не живу здесь! — бросил ему в ответ Клинт.</p><p>— Тогда какого черта ты постоянно торчишь здесь и опустошаешь мой холодильник? — повысил голос Тони, он не мог смириться, что последнее слово останется не за ним.</p><p>Питер и Тони исчезли так же быстро, как до этого появились, вернув наконец мир и покой людям в комнате.</p><p>— Я думал, что эта фигня кончится, когда возможность затащить Питера в постель перестанет подпадать под статью совращение несовершеннолетних, — простонал Клинт, протирая глаза, чтобы подчеркнуть свою усталость.</p><p>— Они оба слишком упрямы, чтобы до такого додуматься, — сказала Наташа, наконец прервав собственное молчание. — Кроме того, я не знаю, зачем ты в это полез. Если бы они сдались сегодня, Брюс сорвал бы банк, — усмехнулась она.</p><p>— Честно говоря, сейчас мне хочется, чтобы все это просто закончилось, — пожаловался он. — Меня уже не волнует, кто победит в споре. Если у кого-то есть предложения, как сдвинуть эту ситуацию с мертвой точки, я само внимание. Я перестану за себя отвечать, если буду всё время наблюдать, как они в одно мгновение трахают друг друга глазами, а в следующее начинают орать друг на друга, как безумные. Скорее всего, все закончится тем, что я воткну кому-нибудь нож в лицо, — Клинт всегда был склонен к драматизму.</p><p>Ванда молчала, делая вид, что сосредоточилась на лежащей перед ней книге. Ее мозг лихорадочно работал, пока она обдумывала свой план. Наташа абсолютно права: оба слишком упрямы, чтобы начать встречаться самостоятельно, несмотря на очевидную сексуальную напряженность, возникшую за последний год с небольшим. Но Ванда уже придумала, что с этим делать.</p><p>Однако, действовать надо быстро. В конце концов, она в споре ставила на неделю и у нее есть все шансы сорвать куш.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Протокол: Зов плоти</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ранним утром следующего дня Тони Старка грубо разбудил мерзкий звук автомобильной сигнализации, доносившейся из его спальни. Все еще отказываясь покидать объятия Морфея, он на мгновение задумался, каким это образом одна из его машин вдруг оказалась в доме.</p><p>
  <em>Подожди-ка, что-то тут не так…</em>
</p><p>Не стоило ему подниматься с постели так и не разлепив глаза. К несчастью для Старка, это привело к тому, что он неожиданно ударился головой о верхнюю койку.</p><p>
  <em>Какого черта я оказался на двухъярусной кровати?</em>
</p><p>Вся сонливость слетела с него в мгновение ока. Тони лихорадочно оглядел комнату, пытаясь понять, где же он, черт возьми, находится. Насколько сильно он ударился головой? Неужели он каким-то образом умудрился пробраться во сне на выставку мебели в Икее? Да и, судя по воспоминаниям, он вчера ничего из крепкого алкоголя в рот не брал. И он точно засыпал в своей шикарной кровати, завернувшись в шелковые простыни стоимостью полторы тысячи долларов, а не в наждачную бумагу, которой сейчас укрывался.</p><p>
  <em>Пресвятые шестеренки, какого сорта это постельное белье? Третьего?</em>
</p><p>Окончательно проснувшись, Тони с ужасом понял, что знает комнату, в которой находился. Плакат выставки Stark Expo 2010 года, различные детали, железяки и фигурки героев «Звездных войн», фотографии Питера с друзьями и тетей Мэй.</p><p>
  <em>О боже всемилостивый, я переспал с Питером?!</em>
</p><p>Он совершенно не помнил, чтобы напивался для полной отключки. Старк инстинктивно прикрыл рот рукой и почувствовал… что-то не то.</p><p>Тони бросился лихорадочно ощупывать все свое лицо, не понимая, что чувствует под пальцами. Его руки были слишком маленькими и нежными. Вместо его бородки на лице был лишь нежный пушок, вызывающий отчетливые ассоциации с персиковой шкуркой.</p><p>
  <em>Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет!</em>
</p><p>Он буквально рванул к единственному зеркалу в комнате Питера.</p><p>Излишне говорить, что крик, который из него вырвался, звучал не тем голосом, к которому он привык. Ему крайне повезло, что тетя Мэй была на работе, иначе она стала бы еще одной проблемой, с которой ему бы пришлось разбираться.</p><p>Тони почувствовал, что начинает задыхаться. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от отражения в зеркале. Естественно, он попытался ущипнуть и шлепнуть себя, чтобы очнуться от какого-то психоделического кошмара, в котором находился.</p><p>Он тыкал и тыкал в свои розовые ангельские щечки, руки, свой… до смешного мускулистый пресс…</p><p>
  <em>Фу! Плохой Тони.</em>
</p><p>Он выглядел совершенно как шкет.</p><p><em>Шкет</em>!</p><p>Тони метнулся к мобильнику Питера, лежащему на прикроватном столике. Он посмотрел на него с некоторым беспокойством, у его протеже был iPhone 3S. С точки зрения Тони Старка это старье было ровесником дискового телефона. Почему Питер никогда не просил у него новый телефон?</p><p>121 пропущенный звонок, все от Тони Старка.</p><p>
  <em>О боже, значит Питер — это я…</em>
</p><p>Он замолчал на полуслове, когда почувствовал, что телефон снова вибрирует в его руке. Он сразу же ответил на звонок.</p><p>— Алло? — нерешительно произнес Тони, все еще не привыкший к звуку своего нового голоса.</p><p>— Мистер Старк? — ответил испуганный мужчина, чей голос напоминал голос Тони.</p><p>— Шкет? — уточнил он.</p><p>— О боже, — простонали на том конце. — Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит.</p><p>Это был неожиданный ответ. Тони не собирался обижаться на это.</p><p>— Клянусь богом, малыш, если тебя вырвет где-нибудь в моем доме, кроме ванной или ведра, твоя кукла Мандалорца отправится в мусорку, — пригрозил Тони.</p><p>— Это экшн-фигура, — поправил парень, прежде чем понял, что в его случае, пожалуй, лучше было бы промолчать.</p><p>— Серьезно, что, черт возьми, происходит? — сказал Тони, потирая свой… то есть, лоб Питера.</p><p>— Откуда мне-то, черт возьми, знать? Последнее, что я помню — это как засыпаю в своей постели, а потом просыпаюсь в вашей, которая, кстати, по ощущениям похожа на облако, — мечтательно произнес он, растягиваясь на кровати.</p><p>— Ну еще бы, за 60 штук-то, — буркнул мужчина.</p><p>— 60 тысяч долларов?! — пискнул Питер, резко вскакивая на ноги, чтобы отойти от кровати, словно испугался сломать ее и повесить на себя долг по возмещению ущерба.</p><p>— Слегка отличается от стопки газет, на которых ты привык спать, — проворчал Тони, потирая шею. Не думал, что это возможно, но он буквально слышал по телефону, как Питер покраснел.</p><p>— Хм, первые проблемы с <em>беззаботностью,</em> мистер Старк? — парировал Питер в ответ. — Ну и ну, вы только подумайте.</p><p>— Да ради бога. Если окаменевшие мышцы шеи — это все, чем ты можешь меня напугать, то, пока мы не решим нашу проблему, для меня, считай, это совершенно необременительная прогулка по цветущей полянке, — Тони не стал упоминать о <em>другой</em> окаменелости, с которой он проснулся — еще не хватало, чтобы Паркер помер от смущения пока находится в его теле.</p><p>Питер усмехнулся, не собираясь уступать в споре:</p><p>— Да уж, вам-то куда тяжелее живется. Пойду поплачу над вашей горькой участью, а потом засну в вашем до одури высоком матрасном облаке. — Он плюхнулся обратно на кровать, здорово отскочив при этом.</p><p>Тони вздохнул:</p><p>— Не понимаю, что как это могло произойти, но надо с этим разобраться.</p><p>Питер попытался отогнать от себя внезапное осознание, что рано или поздно ему придется сходить в туалет, или принять душ, или даже просто переодеться. Это означало, что в какой-то момент ему придется снять с себя всю одежду. Раньше он воображал множество ситуаций, когда он впервые увидит член Тони, и такой точно в списках не было.</p><p>Краска сошла с лица Питера. Получается, что рано или поздно Тони придется сделать то же самое. Блин-блин-блин!</p><p>— Ты можешь поскорее приехать? — спросил Тони, прервав внутреннюю панику Питера, к большому облегчению последнего.</p><p>— Я? С чего это я вообще должен куда-то ехать?</p><p>— Мне, по-твоему, пешком из Куинса до базы тащиться? Или предлагаешь сесть за руль своей воображаемой машины? — Старк рылся в бумажнике Питера и смог найти только 17 долларов, которых Uber не хватит никак. — Хэппи по воскресеньям не работает, так что придется тебе приехать за мной. Только постарайся, чтоб тачка, которую возьмешь в моем гараже, стоила меньше 50 штук.</p><p>— У меня нет водительских прав, — признался Питер.</p><p>— Чт… В смысле у тебя нет прав? Ты же совершеннолетний!</p><p>— Это Нью-Йорк. Тут никто не ездит на личном автомобиле, пробки сумасшедшие. — Если раньше Тони мог «услышать» как краснеет Питер, то теперь пришел черед парня «слышать» как Тони закатывает глаза. Внезапно Питер буквально подавился воздухом: — Но я мог бы взять один из ваших костюмов.</p><p>— Даже думать не смей, — пригрозил Тони. Вот черт, теперь уже <em>его</em> угрозы вызывали столько же благоговейного ужаса как и олененок в трико.</p><p>Питер разочарованно надул губы.</p><p>— Так поезжайте на автобусе. Проездной в бумажнике лежит.</p><p>Когда Старк искал деньги, он нашел и проездной. Но этот вариант был на крайний случай. А Питер и не думал подсказывать, что проще всего было бы взять кредитку миллиардера и заплатить за Uber для Тони. И упустить всё веселье? Ну нет!</p><p>Тони вздохнул тяжело и с отчетливым оттенком обреченности, чем немало потешил Питера.</p><p>Ему предстояло два часа кошмарной поездки, и лишь спустя полтора часа, проведенные в общественном транспорте, Тони вспомнил про такое очевидное решение. Его осенило сразу после того, как потный мужик, сидящий рядом и поедающий «Читос» чихнул прямо на него. Старк выглядел откровенно напуганным, протирая кожу антибактериальными салфетками, которые взял для очистки сидения в автобусе.</p><p>Тони добрался до базы лишь к одиннадцати часам, имея при этом жалкий вид: задница болела из-за сломанного пластикового сидения, к тому же Старк все еще вытряхивал крошки «Читос» из волос Питера.</p><p>— Привет, пацан, — поздоровался Стив Роджерс как только Тони вошел в жилую зону Башни, направляясь в свою комнату, где по его мнению и должен был прятаться Питер.</p><p>Тони не сразу понял, что Роджерс обращался к нему.</p><p>— Э… Привет, Кэп. То есть я хотел сказать… — блинский блин, как там к нему Питер обращался? — мистер Роджерс… — и с трудом удержался от смешка. «Мистер Роджерс», ну надо же. Последний раз он произносил это словосочетание в раннем детстве, когда не пропускал ни одной передачи «Соседство мистера Роджерса»*. Хотя он бы посмотрел на Стива в приталенном свитерке на пуговках.</p><p>Стив удивленно приподнял бровь, но останавливаться не стал. Тони вздохнул с облегчением. Осталось отыскать Питера в своих комнатах. Он спокойно дошел до спальни, прежде чем его остановила Пятница.</p><p>— Открывай, Ница, — сказал Тони, направляясь к двери, зная, что ИИ не позволит ему войти, пока не подтвердит, что перед ней Питер Паркер.</p><p>— Распознание голоса: Питер Бенджамин Паркер. Доступ запрещен. Действует протокол «Уходим в сумрак», — озадачил Тони голос с мягким ирландским акцентом.</p><p>
  <em>Дерьмо.</em>
</p><p>Это означает, что даже стучать бесполезно.</p><p>— Задействовать отключение протокола «Уходим в сумрак». Код подтверждения: 006.</p><p>— Отключение протокола невозможно. У вас нет прав доступа к работе с протоколом «Уходим в сумрак», — однозначно отрезала Пятница.</p><p>— Пятница, богом клянусь, я подарю тебя в Фонд помощи сиротам раньше, чем ты успеешь сказать «Хаггис»!</p><p>— Хаггис — это шотландский деликатес, <em>мистер Паркер</em>. Слово «Хаггис» уже произнесено, а я все еще никуда не делась.</p><p>Тут, конечно, Тони сам виноват — нечего было программировать ИИ с таким уровнем язвительности. С другой стороны, он никогда и не предполагал, что окажется в ситуации, когда Пятница не сможет распознать его как… ну, как Тони Старка. Мужчина зарычал и начал перебирать в голове все протоколы, которые могли бы позволить Питеру попасть в комнату. К его досаде, это не заняло много времени.</p><p>Тони тяжело вздохнул прежде чем сказал:</p><p>— Отключи протокол «Уходим в сумрак» и переведи все на протокол «Зов плоти». Код активации: Питер Паркер. — Он не гордился этим, но главное, что сработало.</p><p>Когда дверь открылась, он увидел сидящего на огромной кровати Тони Старка и пристально смотрящего на него.</p><p>— Протокол «Зов плоти»? Серьезно?</p><p>
  <em>Дерьмо в квадрате.</em>
</p><p>Теперь привычка этого тела так легко краснеть больше не вызывала умиление.</p><p>— Ну, <em>кое-кто</em> ведь врубил протокол «Уходим в сумрак», — холодно парировал Тони.</p><p>— Я сказал Пятнице предоставить вам полный доступ, как только начнет действовать этот чертов протокол, — сквозь смех пытался оправдаться Питер.</p><p>— Ой, — повинилась Пятница. Тони был готов почку поставить на кон, что в этот момент ИИ улыбалась.</p><p>— Значит, все это время ты прекрасно знала, что я — это я? — возмутился Старк.</p><p>— Простите, босс. Должно быть запамятовала, — мужчина посмотрел на нее с недоверчивым прищуром — Пятница никогда ничего не забывала.</p><p>— Как вам поездка на автобусе? — ухмыльнулся Питер, еще больше подогревая его раздражение.</p><p>— Восхитительно, — широко улыбнулся Тони, черта с два он порадует пацана своими злоключениями.</p><p>— Кажется у вас тут… это что, крошки «Читос» в моих волосах? — подозрительно присмотрелся Питер, прежде чем поднять и подойти к своему телу.</p><p>— Внезапно проголодался, — соврал Тони, потрепав себя по голове в надежде избавится от остатков «Читос».</p><p>Питер обошел его по кругу, рассматривая свое тело со всех сторон.</p><p>— Это дикость какая-то, — с благоговейным трепетом сказал он. В этом Тони с ним был полностью согласен: смотреть как кто-то управляет твоим собственным телом действительно было той еще дичью. — Значит, вот как я выгляжу сзади?</p><p>Тони категорически отказывается комментировать зад Питера.</p><p>— Да как такое вообще могло произойти? — продолжил Питер.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, шкет. Мне даже в голову не может прийти кто-либо кроме меня с достаточной научно-технической базой для подобных фокусов. — Оскорп был его главным соперником в технологической гонке, но у них ушли бы десятилетия для создания подобной техники.</p><p>— Разве что все дело в магии, — влез в его размышления Питер. Выражение лица Тони явно говорило «повзрослей, ребенок!». — Нет, нет, нет, вы послушайте, мистер Старк. — Боже, как странно было Тони видеть всю сдерживаемую нервную энергию Питера, заключенную в оболочку сорокалетнего мужчины. — Есть один очень старый фильм «Чумовая пятница». Там мама и дочка тоже телами поменялись.</p><p>— По-моему, я уже просил, — перебил его Старк, — никаких отсылок к поп-культуре. — После секундной паузы, он продолжил: — А впрочем, это может пригодиться. Так что там произошло?</p><p>— Короче, там мама и дочка съели печенье с предсказанием, которое полностью перевернуло с ног на голову их жизнь, потому что они постоянно ссорились, а потом они еще и телами поменялись, и так и жили жизнью друг друга пока не разрушили чары, — выпалил парень на одном дыхании.</p><p>— И дальше что? Как они избавились от магии-то, Эйнштейн?</p><p>— Да кто ж его знает, — пожал плечами Питер. — Я этот фильм никогда до конца не смотрел. — Еще никогда в жизни Тони не хотелось так сильно сделать фейспалм.</p><p>— Круто. Крайне полезная информация. Значит, нам нужно найти кого-то с необъяснимо сильной любовью к паршивому кино?</p><p>— Просто, если дело на самом деле в магии, то нам очень повезло иметь в друзьях чародея, — решил настоять на своем Питер, хоть слова наставника и задели его.</p><p>— Ну уж нет. Ни за что! Никто не должен знать об этой маленькой… проблеме. Особенно наш местный Дэвид Копперфильд. — Тони был уверен, Стрэндж ни за что не забудет ему подобный прокол. Не в этой жизни. К нему он обратится только в самом крайнем случае.</p><p>
  <em>Вот бы найти кого-то еще, кто неплохо разбирается в магии.</em>
</p><p>Мистер Старк никогда в жизни не попросит доктора Стрэнджа о помощи, как бы сильно он в ней ни нуждался.</p><p>Пусть Тони не имел ни малейшего понятия, как такое вообще могло произойти, но он все еще был слишком упрям, чтобы просить помощь у кого-либо.</p><p>— Значит, пока не разберёмся, что случилось, просто будем вести себя естественно.</p><p>— Ха, зашибись! Вот это каникулы у меня будут! — радостно воскликнул Питер, падая с разбегу обратно на безумно дорогую кровать-облако, в которую успел буквально влюбиться.</p><p>Питер был в чем-то прав. Нет, сейчас он такую чушь сморозил. Но сама идея о внезапном отпуске была крайне привлекательна. Безусловно, они продолжат искать выход из ситуации, но если это и займет какое-то время, Старк точно страдать не будет. В бытии Тони Старком было свое очарование, но он ведь заслужил отпуск, не так ли? И пока… почему бы ему не побыть восемнадцатилетним парнем?</p><p>Однажды он уже благополучно пережил этот возраст. У Тони все еще полно приятных воспоминаний о бесконечном секс-приключении, быстром метаболизме и тусовках на всю ночь. На этот раз должно быть так же круто.</p><p>— Ох и отдохну же я, — вслух порадовался Тони.</p><p>— А вы не боитесь, что я могу… даже не знаю, спустить на ветер все ваши деньги и полностью потопить «Старк Индастриз»? Или уничтожить вашу репутацию? — поинтересовался Питер.</p><p>— Во-первых, пока по главе стоит Пеппер, у тебя нет и шанса потопить мою компанию, — начал загибать пальцы Тони. — А во-вторых, ты банально не в силах придумать что-то, что могло бы уничтожить мою репутацию, и что при том уже не вытворил я. И последнее, даже если ты и спустишь несколько тысяч на «Лего», меня это все равно по миру не пустит.</p><p>Глаза Питера пораженно распахнулись, он даже не подумал о возможности накупить кучу «Лего». Он тут же прикинул как быстро доставка сможет привезти ему набор «Тысячилетний сокол».</p><p>— Вот-вот, даже выражение твоего лица только подтверждает мои слова, — сказал Старк, продолжая наблюдать за взбудораженным парнем. — У меня нет причин для беспокойства.</p><p>— Как вы собираетесь быть мной? Я видел как вы притворяетесь, и это было не очень, — деловито сказал Питер. — Кроме того, вы действительно думаете, что знаете обо мне достаточно чтоб не спалиться?</p><p>— Я справлюсь, шкет, — заверил его Тони. Уверенность в его голосе совершенно не убедила Питера, особенно учитывая, что последней причиной для ссоры было нежелание Тони выслушать его. Паркер даже принялся придумывать достоверные оправдания для друзей и тети Мэй, чтобы после возвращения в свое тело исправить все то, что успеет натворить мистер Старк.</p><p>В том, что уж он-то точно идеально сыграет роль Тони, Питер не сомневался и минуты. Он же кучу времени потратил, следя за жизнью мистера Старка в малейших подробностях. Не то чтобы он был помешанным сталкером или типа того. Нет. Ни в коем случае.</p><p>Ну ладно, разве что чуть-чуть.</p><p>— Думаю, нам надо проработать несколько основных правил, — добавил Питер.</p><p>Следующие сорок минут они коротко делились основными моментами жизни, без которых играть роли друг друга было бы невозможно. Они обсудили пароли, расписание занятий, обязанности, и как отбрехаться, если кто-то заподозрит что-то неладное, и т. д.</p><p>Тони повезло — как ответственный ученик, Питер сделал все домашнее задание, но все, что зададут до обратного обмена тел, теперь лежит на совести Старка. Все время, свободное от их прямых обязанностей, можно потратить на любые дела, которые придут в их гениальные головы.</p><p>И однажды они обязательно разберутся, как поменяться обратно. Как-нибудь.</p><p>Прежде чем с головой уйти в новое приключение, Тони решил немного сжульничать и стащить всю наличку из собственного бумажника, пока Питер на что-то отвлекся. Мужчина знал, что у парня всего 17 баксов. А на воплощение его идей понадобится гораздо большая сумма. У Питера из дополнительного заработка только и были чуррос, которыми его угостила та старушка в благодарность за помощь с котиком.</p><p>Да и вряд ли Питер хватится пары-тройки сотенных бумажек при таком богатом выборе кредиток.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Фред МакФи́ли Ро́джерс — американский телеведущий, музыкант, кукольник, сценарист, продюсер и пресвитерианский проповедник. Широко известен как создатель и ведущий детской телепрограммы «Соседство мистера Роджерса». Есть биографический фильм про него, где главную роль играет Том Хэнкс.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Невероятные приключения Питера и Пятницы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Название главы "Peter and FRIDAY's Excellent Adventure" это отсылка к еще одному старому фильму с великолепным Киану Ривзом: "Невероятные приключения Билла и Теда". В этом году должны были начать работать над третьей частью, но не судьба.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наличие Пятницы бесконечно облегчало жизнь Питера. Если он чего-то не понимал или в чем-то сомневался, Пятница всегда была под рукой, готовая прийти на помощь в любой момент. Да, у него была Карен, которая тоже потрясающая, но общаться с ней можно было только надев маску Человека-паука. А вот Пятницу Тони умудрился загрузить буквально во всё, даже в собственные часы.</p><p>Питеру нравилось думать, что у них с Пятницей отличные отношения, ну, настолько, насколько вообще возможны отношения между человеком и ИИ. И даже казалось, что с ним она всегда здоровалась более дружелюбно, чем с кем бы то ни было другим.</p><p>А еще он был уверен, что ИИ в курсе его чувств к Тони, хотя они никогда об этом и не говорили вслух. Порой создавалось впечатление, что Пятница пытается подтолкнуть их друг к другу. Взять к примеру любую их совместную поездку в лифте, которая всегда длилась на минуту дольше, чем когда в лифте присутствовал кто-то еще. И да, он засекал.</p><p>А теперь еще и эта ситуация с протоколом «Зов плоти». Кстати, о птичках…</p><p>— Эй, Пятница, а что такое вообще этот протокол «Зов плоти»? — поинтересовался Питер.</p><p>— Зов плоти — это когда… — после секундной заминки начала она.</p><p>— Нет, нет, нет! — смеясь перебил парень. — Я в курсе <em>что такое</em> зов плоти. Я же хожу в школу. Но в чем фишка этого протокола?</p><p>— Суть протокола в том, что благодаря ему названный человек может получить доступ в спальню мистера Старка без дополнительной авторизации, четко обозначив причину визита. Он спроектирован так, что имеет приоритет над протоколом «Уходим в сумрак», — пояснила Пятница.</p><p>— Без дополнительной авторизации? Это что получается, практически любой может им воспользоваться? — разочарованно протянул Питер.</p><p>— Напротив. Без предварительного разрешения мистера Старка использование этого протокола бесполезно.</p><p>Сердце Питера (с анатомической точки зрения оно, правда, принадлежало Тони), бешено забилось после ее слов.</p><p>— Ух ты! — воскликнул он. — А сколько всего в списке людей?</p><p>— Восемьсот девяносто четыре.</p><p>— Ясно, — протянул он уже менее восторженно.</p><p>Пятнице было строжайше наказано не сообщать Питеру, что его имя тоже появилось в списке сразу после его восемнадцатилетия. С тех пор ни одно новое имя список не пополнило. И очень жаль, что такой запрет существовал — у Питера были большие проблемы с самооценкой. Парень был свято уверен, что такой мужчина как Тони Старк не может быть в него влюблен, но Пятница точно знала, что все с точностью до наоборот.</p><p>Правда Питер <em>не мог</em> отрицать, что за последние два года они с мистером Старком сильно сблизились. После победы над Таносом и полюбовного расставания с Пеппер, Тони проводил бОльшую часть времени в компании Паркера. И пусть больше всего они любили зависать в лаборатории Тони и что-нибудь мастерить, совместные киновечера и тренировки Питер тоже ценил.</p><p>Собственно, был один киновечер, который будил в Питере особые чувства. Сам по себе вечер ничем особым не отличался от десятков других. Они с Тони валялись на диване в Башне Мстителей, ели попкорн из одной миски и наслаждались «Молодым Франкенштейном». И внезапно их руки соприкоснулись, когда они одновременно потянулись за воздушной кукурузой.</p><p>Ужасная банальность. Ужасно неловкая банальность. Но когда он встретился с Тони взглядом и заметил, как приподнялись уголки его губ в мимолетной ухмылке, в голове набатом билось только одно:</p><p>
  <em>Ох, блядь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Питер Паркер, ну ты и безголовое чучело!</em>
</p><p>Он умудрился влюбиться в Тони Старка. В Тони, мать его, Старка. В какой-то момент его детское преклонение перед героем переросло в самую настоящую любовь.</p><p>
  <em>Вот же птица-тупица. Да я для Тони обуза малолетняя.</em>
</p><p>Не потеряйся он тогда так сильно в своих эмоциях, заметил бы как участился пульс Старка.</p><p>Питер всегда тяжело вздыхал, вспоминая тот нелепый вечер.</p><p>Зато сейчас он мог повеселиться как следует. Оказалось, что доставка набора «Тысячелетний сокол Лего» стоимостью 7 541 доллар мистеру Старку в руки занимает всего 23 минуты и 15 секунд. Причем бóльшую часть этого времени курьер потратит на проверку у службы безопасности.</p><p>Питер еле удержался от того, чтобы распотрошить коробку прямо на пороге.</p><p>
  <em>Нет, Пит, держи себя в руках и прибереги это до того дня, когда мы поменяемся обратно. Когда бы это, черт подери, не произошло.</em>
</p><p>Прежде чем с головой окунуться в подростковую жизнь, настоящий Старк приказал Пятнице искать любые возможные способы обратного обмена телами. А пока у них было полно времени насладиться незапланированными каникулами. Правда Питер был твердо уверен, что Тони нормальный отдых в его шкуре не светит, зато ничто не могло помешать самому парню наслаждаться подвернувшейся возможностью на полную катушку.</p><p>По дороге в спальню Тони, он столкнулся с остальными жителями Башни.</p><p>— Что это ты там тащишь, Старк? — спросил Сэм, заметив его. Наташа, Стив и Клинт синхронно повернулись в его сторону, с удивлением смотря на огромную коробку «Лего» в его руках.</p><p>— Э-э-э… протянул Питер, не успев придумать достойный ответ. Черт побери, он даже до комнаты не может дойти незамеченным. — Это… подарок?</p><p>
  <em> Идиотина, зачем ты спрашиваешь? </em>
</p><p>— Подарок. Да, это подарок, — добавил он уверенности в голос.</p><p>— До дня рождения Питера еще целых четыре месяца, — заметил Сэм.</p><p>— Ах, ты даже знаешь мой… — Питер был весьма тронут, — в смысле, ты знаешь когда день рождения Питера? — <em>Вот так, больше уверенности!</em></p><p>— Ага, мы тут все обвели этот день в личных календарях, — решил уточнить Клинт. — Причем сделали это еще восемь месяцев назад, когда мечтали, что ты вытащишь голову из жоооо…. — локоть Стива больно впился в его ребра, — не буду я заменять его другим словом — из жопы!</p><p>— Ясно, — нахмурился Питер.</p><p>
  <em>На кой им это?</em>
</p><p>— Ну, — Питеру надоело смотреть на неловкое молчание и переглядывание Мстителей, — пойду-ка я. — Он окинул любопытным взглядом каждого, прежде чем продолжить путь в комнату Старка.</p><p>Если бы он задержался чуть дольше, увидел бы, как Сэм ударил Клинта в плечо и назвал его тупицей. Он также пропустил пристальный взгляд Наташи и ее ухмылку.</p><p>— Пятница? — позвал парень.</p><p>— Да, Питер?</p><p>— И что теперь? — получив в свое распоряжение всю власть и деньги Старка, Питер понятия не имел что со всем этим делать. — Как обычно Тони расслабляется по выходным?</p><p>— Когда у босса выдается свободное время, больше всего он счастлив, когда читает, работает в мастерской или проводит время в твоей компании, — отчиталась Пятница. От слов ИИ что-то затрепетало в груди Питера. Хотя может это сердечный приступ или типа того? В любом случае, от этих слов он был счастлив.</p><p>— Ладненько. А если по-другому: что бы делал Тони Старк версии до 2008 года в свое свободное время? — Питеру хотелось узнать, как именно прожигал свою жизнь неусидчивый плейбой Тони Старк. Еще до того, как ему пришлось повзрослеть.</p><p>— Если пожелаешь, у меня есть подходящий план действий, который может полностью соответствовать твоим намерениям. — Питер что хочешь мог поставить на то, что в голосе ИИ была улыбка. Он заглянул в телефон Тони и пробежался по списку. Надо отдать должное Пятнице, она подобрала развлечения в соответствии с предпочтениями Питера и его возрастом: никакого упоминания о сексе без обязательств, азартных играх, снова ни слова о сексе, бесконечной выпивке и опять полное отсутствие секса.</p><p>— Ты чудо, Ница! — ухмыльнулся Питер. Это именно то, что ему надо.</p><p>Через 20 минут Питер стоял у дверей (одетый в самый пушистый и мягкий халат в своей жизни), впуская роскошную женщину-косметолога. Парень не удержался и оглядел её с головы до ног. В этой женщине не было ни малейшего недостатка. Офигеть просто.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, — поздоровалась женщина мягким бархатным голосом. Восхищенный взгляд миллиардера ей определенно польстил. Правда, она понятия не имела, что ее внешностью восторгается восемнадцатилетний подросток из Куинса, а не сам Тони Старк.</p><p>— Я так благодарен, что вы нашли на меня время, Кейтлин, — сказал Питер, изо всех сил стараясь подражать плавности речи Тони. — Проходите, я покажу, где вы можете расположиться.</p><p>Питер понятия не имел, что для подобных целей у Старка был отдельный вход, который позволял ему оставаться незамеченным. Ему снова пришлось пройти в компании гостьи через общую зону, где как раз зависали все остальные обитатели Башни. Мстители не привыкли так часто пересекаться с Тони на своей территории и каждый его поход вызывал у них самый настоящий ажиотаж.</p><p>Питер невольно покосился на них, провожая женщину в холостяцкую берлогу Тони. Лица Мстителей выражали слишком много всего и сразу. У Сэма отвисла челюсть, и он залип на спутнице Питера, Наташа казалась слегка удивленной, Клинт был явно растерян, зато Ванда выглядела почему-то оскорбленной.</p><p>Питер понимал, как это выглядит со стороны, и что тут можно подумать, но его намерения были совершенно невинны. Кто его знает, так ли проводил свои выходные Тони или это просто забавная идея Пятницы, но первым пунктом в списке дел на сегодня значились «спа-процедуры на дому».</p><p>Это не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Не более чем желание побаловать себя. Никакой фигни вроде восковой эпиляции или выщипывания бровей. Массаж, уход за лицом, ароматерапия — только классные штуки. Райское удовольствие. Кроме того, он заказал кучу безумно дорогих вкусняшек, даже клубнику в шоколаде. Пятница бдительно включила это все в список доставки вместе с «Лего». Он заранее предвкушал каждое лакомство, пусть до этого половину из них в глаза не видел.</p><p>Питер не мог сдержать улыбку, пока Пятница создавала персональный плейлист из любимых песен Питера.</p><p>Отношение мужчины немного озадачило Кейтлин: она испытывала смесь облегчения и разочарования от полного игнорирования со стороны Тони Старка. Все его внимание полностью поглотили еда и музыка, пока он счастливо развалился на кушетке с кружочками огурцов на глазах. Огурцы были настойчивой просьбой самого мистера Старка.</p><p>— Очень важно, мистер Старк, поддерживать водный баланс организма. Сейчас я принесу вам воду, — сказала Кейтлин и направилась к двери.</p><p>— Не волнуйтесь, мисс Кейтлин. Я сам, — Питер сполз с кушетки, снова становясь тем парнем, которому тетя привила безупречные манеры. — Вам что-то принести?</p><p>А вот теперь она по-настоящему удивилась. Этот мужчина и близко не походил на ее обычных клиентов.</p><p>— Мм… нет, благодарю, сэр, ничего не надо.</p><p>— Понял. Я мигом. А вы пока не стесняйтесь, угощайтесь, — предложил он, указывая на гору дорогущих лакомств на столе.</p><p>Питер практически вприпрыжку помчался на кухню. Все тело с головы до пят пело от удовольствия. Уже закрывая холодильник, он столкнулся с Сэмом. Питер вздрогнул от неожиданности.</p><p>— Скажи, а Питер в курсе, что ты притащил женщину в свою спальню? — обеспокоенно спросил мужчина.</p><p>— Что? Како… да какое это вообще имеет значение? — растерялся Питер.</p><p>— Потому что, знаешь ли… ты и он… вы… — многозначительно покивал головой Сэм, пытаясь на что-то намекнуть. Парень продолжал совершенно растерянно на него смотреть. — А сейчас в твоей спальне сидит дамочка… — он снова странно покачал головой в надежде донести свою мысль до собеседника.</p><p>— А! — дошло до Питера. — Эм-м, — значительно понизил он тон, — нет, нет, нет! Она… Мы не… У меня просто день спа!</p><p>Сэм подозрительно на него посмотрел. Скорее всего из-за того, что Питер оправдывался с куда большей энергией и пылом, чем когда-либо делал Старк.</p><p>— Ага. А Питер в курсе, что у тебя «<em>день спа</em>»? — он даже добавил воздушные кавычки.</p><p>Они так и стояли, пристально глядя друг на друга, совершенно не понимая, о чем ведет речь собеседник.</p><p>— Да? — ответил Питер, все еще недоумевая, какое это имеет значение. Он просто хотел закончить этот разговор как можно быстрее. — Мне пора, — выпалил парень и поспешил обратно в спальню.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ЖЛД (Живём Лишь Дважды)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Он меня прибьет, если узнает, Пятница.</p><p>После обалденного и расслабляющего спа-ухода и нескольких часов в личной лаборатории Тони, куда у Питера в жизни не было бы доступа, парень успел проголодаться. Пятница забронировала столик в ужасно дорогом ресторане, который был у Старка одним из самых любимых. Да, можно было заказать доставку, но Паркер и так проторчал почти весь день в помещении и хотел проветриться. Теперь перед ним стояла другая проблема — как туда добраться.</p><p>Он не собирался садиться за руль одной из шикарных тачек Тони. Даже и не думал.</p><p>
  <em>Можно было бы заказать машину с водителем, но это вообще не прикольно.</em>
</p><p>И тогда он нашел решение, которое всё это время было буквально у него перед носом: дуговой реактор с нанотехнологией и Марк 85.</p><p>Ну да, Тони только этим утром сказал категорическое «нет», но он никогда даже не узнает об этом. Но если вдруг…</p><p>— Он меня прибьет, если узнает, Пятница.</p><p>— Протокол «Для болтливой псины — кол из осины» обязывает меня ни с кем не делиться этой информацией.</p><p>
  <em>Ещё бы у Тони не было такого протокола.</em>
</p><p>— Как говорится, «Живем лишь раз», да ведь, Пятница, — глубоко вздохнул Питер.</p><p>— Технически, Питер, ты живешь уже дважды, учитывая, что совершенно точно умер после Щелчка, — сухо напомнила ИИ. — Ты воскрес только после окончательной победы над Таносом.</p><p>— Ой, точно… — он не любил об этом думать. С другой стороны, песня Evanescence My Immortal перестала быть актуальной для половины Вселенной.</p><p>Надев дуговой реактор, Питер легонько постучал по нему пальцем для активации. Несмотря на то, что он много раз видел как это происходило с Тони, да и сам костюм Человека-паука теперь тоже содержал нанотехнологии, он замер в восторге, когда наниты облепили его тело, собираясь в броню Железного Человека.</p><p>Ничего общего с костюмом Человека-паука. Что вполне логично, учитывая, что броня была значительно больше и тяжелее. Костюм Питера был рассчитан на его ловкость и гибкость. Броня Железного Человека была его полной противоположностью.</p><p>— Обалдеть, — воскликнул он, восхищенно наблюдая, как загораются различные элементы виртуального дисплея, стоило только защелкнуться шлему. Хорошо, что всё это мелькает перед глазами пока он в теле Тони, будь он сейчас Питером — сенсорная перегрузка ему была бы обеспечена. Вот, кстати, интересно — как там Тони справляется с тем, что все его органы чувств работают на 200%?</p><p>Он всеми силами старался избегать мыслей о мистере Старке, насколько это вообще возможно, учитывая, что Питер сейчас в его теле. Когда они только поменялись, Питер думал, что они будут вместе ломать голову над решением, а не по отдельности. Он даже не помнил точно, кто именно предложил разделиться, но эта идея давно потеряла всю привлекательность в глазах парня.</p><p>Он обдумает это позже, а пока он внимательно слушал инструкции Пятницы. Основные функции управления костюмом он благоразумно отдавал в её руки. Ему совершенно не хотелось превратить механизм стоимостью в несколько миллиардов в бесполезную груду металлолома. В этом случае Тони бы точно узнал, что вопреки запрету Питер стащил его костюм.</p><p>Чувство полета было ему знакомо, к тому же не было многих ограничений, с которыми он сталкивался при передвижении на паутине. Ему не нужно было отталкиваться от зданий, чтобы снова набрать высоту. Он полностью отдался чувству свободы, пока Пятница следила за дорогой до ресторана. На дорогу в костюме у него ушло гораздо меньше времени, чем своим ходом на веб-шутерах. Улыбка не сходила с его губ. Питер всегда считал, что, если ему и перепадет полетать в одном из Марков, то только в компании Тони. Да, это было захватывающее и восхитительное ощущение, но все же было одиноко.</p><p>После приземления, он нажал на дуговой реактор, заворожено следя как наниты возвращаются в хранилище. Около 150 километров пути, а на костюме, который ему так тщательно выбрала Пятница, ни складочки.</p><p>
  <em> — Зачем ему столько шейных платков? — спросил он Пятницу, закопавшись в шкафу Старка, который был больше их с Мэй квартиры. — Реально, у кого ещё может быть отдельный комод для аскотских галстуков? </em>
</p><p>Питер нервничал, переступая порог ресторана, который сейчас был забит под завязку. Он понимал, что ему надо добавить больше уверенности в свое поведение раз уж он собирается быть Тони Старком. Надо вести себя так, словно всё заведение принадлежит ему. Блин, вполне возможно, что этот ресторан и правда принадлежит Тони.</p><p>Персонал был ему очень рад. Или им платили достаточно, чтобы они мастерски изображали счастье от встречи каждого клиента. Администратор проводил его до «лучшего столика в нашем заведении». Питер пытался прикинуть, а сколько подобных «лучших мест» есть в этом ресторане. С другой стороны, он тот самый Тони Старк, возможно его столик в самом деле лучший?</p><p>
  <em>Божечки, в этом меню даже цена не указана.</em>
</p><p>Его мандраж подогревался тем, что он в жизни не пробовал высокую кухню. Он не был разборчивым в еде, но знал, что богачи тянут в рот всякую муть: лягушачьи лапки, бычьи яйца, телячьи мозги и всякое такое. К счастью, у него есть Пятница, и с ее помощью на его тарелке не было ничего омерзительного.</p><p>
  <em>— Потрошки на аперитив — это пирожки, да? Звучит неплохо.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ни в коем случае, Питер.</em>
</p><p>В этот вечер он наслаждался самой восхитительно пищей, которую когда-либо ел. Совершенно непонятно, как именно работает этот обмен телами, но видно пищевые предпочтения сохраняются. Это он заметил, когда с удовольствием слопал шоколадку с вишней, которую, он был уверен на все сто, мистер Старк на дух не переваривал.</p><p>— Слушай, Пятница, а откуда ты знаешь, что я люблю есть? У тебя есть какой-то алгоритм, основанный на записи моих прошлых приемов пищи? — спросил он, откусив ещё один кусочек умопомрачительного стейка.</p><p>— Да. Босс ведет тщательный учет.</p><p>
  <em>— Тщательный учет всего, что приносит тебе радость, — могла бы добавить Пятница, если бы не прямой запрет.</em>
</p><p>Питера полностью устроил такой ответ, решив, что Пятница ведет для Тони учет предпочтений всех его знакомых. Имея такую великолепную ИИ, намного проще поручить ей подобные вопросы, чем держать все в памяти самому. А чего еще можно ожидать от Тони Старка?</p><p>От одной только мысли о мужчине сердце готово было выскочить из грудной клетки, но к этому Питеру не привыкать.</p><p>Когда он расправился с едой, к нему подошла официантка со стаканом виски.</p><p>— Угощение от мисс с того столика, — сказала она, указав на привлекательную женщину у бара, махнувшую ему рукой.</p><p>
  <em>О. Алкоголь.</em>
</p><p>Алкоголь и красивые женщины. Ничто так не соответствовало привычкам Старка версии до 2008 года, как это сочетание.</p><p>Он почти залпом выпил виски, наслаждаясь его обжигающим вкусом. Еще стаканчик точно не помешает. Женщина возле бара смотрела на него все более соблазнительно. Он поднялся со стола и направился в ее сторону, когда его остановил голос Пятницы:</p><p>— Питер, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — предупредила она его, словно отчитывая.</p><p>Питер не обратил внимание на голос разума и отправился навстречу новому приключению.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. If You're Happy and You Know It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Название главы "If You're Happy and You Know It" взято из одноименной детской песенки и непереводимая игра слов: Happy - как "счастлив" и Хэппи, как Хоган, который получил кличку за постоянную хмурость и неулыбчивость.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Алкоголь — это обалденно.</em>
</p><p>Сейчас он чувствовал себя намно-о-ого лучше. Словно все тревоги и душевная боль полностью исчезли, стоило пропустить пару стаканчиков. Не только алкоголь, но непрекращающийся флирт со стороны красивых девушек творили чудеса с самооценкой Питера, пусть даже женщин интересовал Тони, а не сам Питер. Ему было наплевать. Искреннее восхищение, которое он получил, после того как угостил всех выпивкой принадлежало ему и только ему. И сейчас Питеру было о-о-очень хорошо и тепло.</p><p>Хотя, возможно, он перепил. Сидящая рядом блондинка, уже седьмая в череде флиртующих дамочек за последние полтора часа, соблазнительно нашептывала что-то ему на ухо, пока пыталась всунуть ключ-карту от своего номера. Он чмокнул её в шею, и она захихикала, когда Питер снова приложился к стакану. Он понятия не имел сколько уже успел выпить, сбился со счета на шестой порции. А это явно дофига, не так ли?</p><p>Он был готов пройти за ней куда бы там она его не тащила, когда большая ладонь опустилась ему на плечо и дернула его в сторону.</p><p>— Думаю, ты перебрал, Тони, — произнес знакомый голос со знакомыми интонациями. Питер повернулся на звук.</p><p>— Да быть не может! Хэппи, ваааауууу! — закричал Питер и просиял, увидев знакомое лицо. — знакомься, Хэппи, это Валери, — указал Питер на блондинку.</p><p>— Я Триша, — поправила она его.</p><p>— Точно, Триша, — послушно повторил Питер, уже слегка потеряв связь с реальностью и просто плывя по течению.</p><p>— Не сомневаюсь, что Триша очень милая особа, но, думаю, тебе пора домой, Тони, — настоял Хэппи, указав на выход.</p><p>— Но Хэ-э-э-эппиии, — скуляще проныл Питер. — Я только начал веселиться.</p><p>— Давай, попрощайся с этой милой леди, Тони, — сказал он и потянул Питера за плечо, уводя от женщины.</p><p>— Пока-пока, милая леди, — помахал Питер рукой, пока брел, спотыкаясь, за Хэппи. — Как ты меня вообще нашел?</p><p>— Меня вызвала Пятница, — Хэппи был заметно раздражен пока помогал Питеру забраться в машину. За руль он сел только после того, как убедился, что тот пристегнулся, и тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Я думал, с твоим безрассудством покончено, — нарушил молчание Хэппи. — Это твой первый алкогольный отрыв за долгое время. Какого черта, вообще?</p><p>— Я хотел повеселиться, — пожал плечами парень, прижимаясь лицом к холодному стеклу. Приятный контраст с разгоряченной кожей.</p><p>— И что это ты там учудил с той дамочкой? Я думал с этим тоже покончено, раз уж… ну, ты понял… — сказал мужчина, отъезжая от ресторана.</p><p>— Понял? Что понял? — медленно спросил Питер. Он сомневался, что не пропустил какую-то важную часть разговора из-за опьянения, или это просто Хэппи начал говорить загадками. Что за дурацкая манера у всех вокруг не заканчивать фразы?</p><p>— Я про ребенка, — уточнил Хэппи.</p><p>— У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ РЕБЕНОК? — закричал Питер, которому казалось, что потолок машины вот-вот на него рухнет. — О боже мой, он от Триши? Господь всемогущий, это Триша мой ребенок? — кажется, его сейчас стошнит.</p><p>— Да чтоб тебе пусто было, ты сколько выпил-то, Тони?! — Питер в ответ только захихикал. Это не первый раз, когда он ступил на путь борьбы с Зеленым Змием, но раньше он выпивал, будучи в своем теле. Его бешеный метаболизм уничтожал алкоголь в крови едва ли не быстрее, чем Питер успевал пить. Тело Тони было крепким и без проблем с весом, но его восприимчивость к алкоголю определенно была выше. Питер на это не рассчитывал. Для гения, который оказался в теле другого гения, он впорол просто сказочную дурь.</p><p>— Все норм, Хэппи, — невнятно настаивал Питер.</p><p>— Что между вами произошло? — спросил он.</p><p>— Между мной и Тришей? Ничего, она даже не в моем вкусе, — признался Питер, откровенно отвратительно подражая поведению Тони.</p><p>— Да не с Тришей, Я про пацана, — закатил глаза Хэппи.</p><p>— Пацана? Питер, что ли?</p><p>— Ну, конечно, Питер, идиот.</p><p>— Какого черта все продолжают говорить со мной о Питере? Да кого, вообще, заботит этот ваш Питер? — возразил парень. От алкоголя в голове шумело. Питера очень расстраивало то, что все настойчиво подталкивали Тони к нему, хотя совершенно очевидно, что мужчина его даже не замечал.</p><p>Хэппи резко свернул на обочину и припарковался.</p><p>— Слушай, какого черта происходит? Кто, мать твою, ты такой? — прищурился Хэппи.</p><p>Питер замер, широко распахнув глаза. Он не знал, на самом ли деле Хэппи сомневается, кто перед ним, или это вопрос из разряда: «Кто ты такой, и куда дел моего друга. Нет, я уверен, что ты это ты, просто опять чудишь». Внутренне сжавшись под пристальным взглядом Хэппи, он решил, что лучше будет промолчать.</p><p>— Что-то с тобой не так, — добавил мужчина. — Я знаю, что есть это дурацкое негласное правило, из-за которого мы об этом не говорим, но бога ради, Тони!</p><p>— Я просто… перебрал, — Питер решил оправдаться своим состоянием. Хотя ужас, вызванный пристальным вниманием Хэппи, быстро его отрезвил. Не похоже, что ему удалось до конца убедить приятеля, но все же тот снова сел за руль. Должно быть Питер отрубился в тепле салона, потому что следующее, что он помнит, это как ему помогают выбраться из машины и попасть в Башню.</p><p>— Спасибо, Хэппи, — тихо сказал Питер по дороге к кровати-облаку. Хэппи на это только хмыкнул и скрылся в коридоре.</p><p>Питер упал на кровать в чем был, наслаждаясь ощущением прохладных мягких простыней. Прежде чем окончательно заснуть, он привстал на колени и потянулся проверить свой телефон. Только это был не его телефон, а Тони.</p><p>На экране блокировки была стандартная картинка. Питер никогда раньше не обращал внимания, что на рабочем столе установлена их совместная фотография. Он уговорил мистера Старка сделать селфи в лаборатории. Тони согласился на это с такой неохотой, будто его пытать собирались, а не фотографировать.</p><p>Внутри снова появилось это теплое и пушистое чувство. Он даже думал набрать Тони, но был уже достаточно трезв, чтобы понимать насколько это идея ужасна. И потом, ему и сказать-то было нечего.</p><p>Последнее, что увидел Питер, прежде чем отключиться, — это внутреннюю сторону век Тони.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Тони Старк не бесчувственная скотина (уж лучше бы был)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Для начала Тони собирался использовать украденные (у себя же) деньги, чтобы с комфортом добраться до Куинса без всяких автобусов.</p><p>Старк думал взять машину, но Питер назвал это жульничеством, ведь он в своем теле не сдавал на права, соответствующих документов не имел, уж точно позволить себе купить одну из баснословно дорогих машин Старка Паркер тоже никак не мог. Тони с ним согласился ещё и потому, что восемнадцатилетнего парня за рулем шикарной тачки стоимостью в сто штук точно тормозили бы полицейские на каждом углу.</p><p>Единственным развлечением на время двухчасовой поездки для Тони стала возможность полазить в древнем телефоне Питера, трещины на экране которого напоминали паутинку. Как символично.</p><p>Он хотел было сказать Пятнице, чтоб напомнила купить парню новый телефон, но Тони вспомнил, что Пятница сейчас не с ним. С ним сейчас <em>Тодд</em>. Тодд водитель Uber с неплохим рейтингом, и он был совершенно не против поездки в неловкой тишине.</p><p>Когда они с Питером поделились важными деталями жизни и утрясли расписание, они обсудили и неизбежное вторжение в личную жизнь. Старк понимал, что столкнётся с теми сторонами жизни Паркера, которые тот никогда бы ему не показал и наоборот. В итоге они поручили Пятнице удалить с телефонов и компьютеров любую информацию, которая может поставить их в неловкое положение друг перед другом. Обойтись совсем без технологий было бы нереально, лучше уж так.</p><p>Поэтому Тони спокойно шерстил папки телефона Питера, не опасаясь наткнуться на что-то, что парень хотел бы утаить.</p><p>На телефоне отобразилось уведомление о сообщениях от разных людей. Он всего пару часов назад проверял телефон, а уже столько непрочитанных.</p><p>
  <em>Долбанное поколение-Z.</em>
</p><p>Одно от тети Мэй, парочка от какого-то Кристофера и 42 сообщения из группового чата, где Пит общался с ЭмДжей и Недом. Тони просмотрел их предыдущую переписку, чтоб понять, о чем речь. В основном это был пустой треп или разговоры о домашке. Но от внимания Старка не ускользнуло огромное количество подчищенных сообщений. Плюс он не нашел ни одного упоминания своего имени. Либо Питер никогда с друзьями о нем не говорил, либо он не хотел, чтоб Тони это видел, и Пятница тщательно отредактировала все сообщения.</p><p>Для человека, которого многие считали высокомерным и самовлюбленным, Тони обладал поразительно низкой самооценкой.</p><p>Мужчина вздохнул и закрыл окно переписки, все равно нет никакого толка читать эти сообщения.</p><p>Старк просматривал фотографии Питера, заметив, что только одна была отредактирована. Что совершенно не удивительно — все эти фотки были выставлены в Instagram парня. Он с нежностью усмехнулся, просматривая их совместную фотографию, которая на его телефоне стояла на обоях.</p><p>Питер это непременно увидит.</p><p><em>Блядство</em>.</p><p>У Пятницы не было никаких причин затирать эту фотографию, так что Питер точно её увидит. Тони застонал, надеясь, что пацана подобное не спугнет. В конце концов это совершенно невинная фотография, которую сам Питер и сделал, чего психовать-то?</p><p>Тони решил разложить пасьянс, чтобы отвлечься. В конце концов это была единственная игра, которую мог запустить айфон Питера и не взорваться от перенапряжения. Не телефон, а кирпич.</p><p>
  <em>Обязательно куплю ему новый, и может даже установлю в него Карен. Пацан оценит.</em>
</p><p>На окраине Тони попросил Тодда остановиться и рассчитался с ним. До дома Питера было ещё несколько километров, но тело парня слишком нервно реагировало на длительное нахождение в замкнутом пространстве. Тело буквально вибрировало от огромного количества энергии, что можно объяснить возрастом и мутацией. И Тони был решительно настроен получить удовольствие от каждого движения.</p><p>Но сначала неплохо бы перекусить.</p><p>Ноги сами, словно благодаря мышечной памяти, привели его на порог крохотного магазинчика. Очевидно, это и правда был привычный маршрут — стоило только переступить порог, как его окликнули:</p><p>— Эй, мистер Паркер, — обратился к нему латиноамериканец. Тони решил, что Питер в этой бакалее завсегдатай. — Тебе «Номер 5» с солеными огурчиками, да?</p><p>
  <em>Хм, а ведь я его знаю.</em>
</p><p>Питер когда-то угощал его их стряпней, уверяя, что их кубинские сандвичи лучшие в городе. И был прав.</p><p>— Спасибо, мистер Дел… — невнятно пробормотал он окончание, понятия не имея как правильно звучит фамилия продавца.</p><p>
  <em>Чуть не прокололся.</em>
</p><p>Старк обошел магазин, сгребая всю нездоровую пищу, что попадалась под руки. Чипсы, мармеладные червячки, шоколад, газировка — все, что в его обычном теле мгновенно загнало бы его в гроб. Тони понимал, что тело Питера нуждается в большом количестве калорий.</p><p>Он притащил свою добычу на кассу, где стояла симпатичная девушка. Скорее всего она была дочерью хозяина бакалеи.</p><p>— Привет, Питер, — поздоровалась она с легкой усмешкой. Тони вежливо вернул улыбку. — Мои друзья решили закатить вечеринку на следующие выходные, не хочешь присоединиться? — спросила она.</p><p>Этот взгляд Тони видел миллионы раз. Хорошие девочки так не смотрели. Ладно хоть, он был абсолютно глух к её очарованию. Последнее что ему сейчас было надо, это оказаться втянутым в отношения двух подростков.</p><p>Ревность накрыла его волной раздражения. Пришлось крепко постараться, чтоб не выплеснуть её на бедную девушку. Насколько он знал, Питер общался с ней с удовольствием.</p><p>— Эм-м, — протянул он, думая, как бы вежливо отказаться.</p><p>Хозяин бакалеи, теперь официально носящий звание его самого любимого мужчины, появился как нельзя вовремя.</p><p>— Вот твой «Номер 5», — сказал мистер Делмар, протягивая сандвич. Одним только хмурым взглядом он намекал «даже думать не смей пялиться на мою дочку», что полностью совпадало с намерениями Тони. Он забрал сдачу и сгрузил покупки в пакет. — Передавай привет своей тетушке. Кстати, через пару дней будет крупная доставка товара, твоя помощь не помешает. Дай знать, если я могу на тебя рассчитывать.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Тони слегка растеряно, прежде чем вышел из магазина.</p><p>Быть Питером было сложнее, чем он думал. Да, он знал о парне намного больше, чем предполагал Паркер, но он так не хотел облажаться, что боялся вообще говорить что-либо.</p><p>
  <em>Боже, чувства — та ещё гадость.</em>
</p><p>У Тони никогда не было желания заботиться о других людях. Но после знакомства с Питером, его переполняла гордость за пацана (кроме случаев, когда тот вел себя как мелкий говнюк). Ему хотелось стать для парня наставником и отцом, которого у Паркера не было. Думал, что со временем начнет относиться к нему по-отечески, и они станут одной маленькой странной семьей.</p><p>Поразительно, насколько же он ошибался.</p><p>Спустя два года их знакомства, когда Питеру стукнуло шестнадцать, Тони понял, что так и не научился воспринимать парня как сына. Решил, что, возможно, он просто не хочет становиться отцом. Причина именно в этом, верно? Он безусловно заботился и переживал о парне, но может это было вроде связи ученик-учитель? Наставник и протеже? Скорее всего.</p><p>После смерти Питера на Титане, в его груди будто появилась зияющая дыра, гораздо больше той, настоящей, которая была у него после ранения в Афганистане и установки реактора. Ему казалось, что солнце погасло, и его окружает непроглядная тьма. Он не мог толком ни есть, ни спать весь год, пока Питера не было. Да и какой в этом был смысл?</p><p>Когда они вернули всех, кто рассыпался пеплом, Тони показалось, что в его мир снова вернулись яркие цвета. Когда он обнял Питера, то почувствовал, как тот, зарывшись лицом ему в шею, плакал. Выпускать его из объятий не хотелось от слова совсем.</p><p>Нет. Не вышло из него ни отца, ни учителя. Его чувства к Питеру были совсем другими. Между ними была дружба. Крепкая, настоящая дружба. Да, она не была похожа на те дружеские отношения, что раньше были в жизни Тони. Например, с Хэппи или Роуди. Но он не знал, как по-другому описать то, что между ними происходило. Так что это была дружба.</p><p>После разрыва с Пеппер, они стали проводить с Питером больше времени. С Поттс все произошло спокойно и полюбовно, хотя Тони и не был согласен с ее заявлением о его эмоциональной… отстраненности. Что бы она там под этим не подразумевала. Они остались хорошими друзьями и коллегами.</p><p>Все было отлично до одного прекрасного дня, когда, вскоре после своего семнадцатилетия, Питер не оказался в его лаборатории, помогая ему с разработками.</p><p>Он показывал Питеру новый проект, когда парень резко замолчал и нахмурился. Наморщив лоб, Тони спросил, что случилось. Ему было важно знать, почему Питер на вид был таким несчастным.</p><p>Тони не ожидал, что Питер укажет ему на ошибку в расчетах. Парень разобрался, почему цифры не сходились, и сделал правильный расчет. Судя по тому, с какой скоростью он тараторил, Паркер был как на иголках.</p><p>Питер явно перерос свое детское преклонение перед героем. Тот паренёк, с которым он только познакомился, при всем его восхищении никогда бы не набрался смелости указать Тони на ошибки в проекте.</p><p>Тони всегда знал, что Питер умен, но после этого случая посмотрел на него с другой стороны. Пока Паркер продолжал сыпать цифрами и рассказывать о преимуществах тех или иных формул, Тони сидел рядом и таращился на него в изумлении. Ему бы вникать в объяснения парня, а не пожирать его глазами. Питер был так восхитителен, что Тони захотелось его поцеловать.</p><p>
  <em>Подожди. Что за мысли такие?!</em>
</p><p>Подобной реакции он от себя не ожидал. Не должны такие мысли приходить в голову друзьям. Если только…</p><p>Тони изо всех сил старался скрыть свой ужас, когда его осенило.</p><p>
  <em>Нет-нет-нет! Не может быть! Ни в коем случае!</em>
</p><p>Но, наконец-то, кусочки паззла их странных отношений сложились в одну картинку. Не сын. Не ученик. Не друг.</p><p>
  <em>Это, блядь, блядское блядство!</em>
</p><p>Внезапное понимание снесло все преграды. И пусть он был неистово счастлив, что эти чувства нагнали его только, когда Питер достиг возраста согласия (по крайней мере в Нью-Йорке), он все равно ощущал себя омерзительно грязным.</p><p>Этот несчастный ребенок (который уже совершенно не ребенок) считал, что может доверять Тони — своему учителю и наставнику. Но теперь все, что замечал Старк, это то, как Питер облизывает пересохшие губы, когда что-то увлеченно ему объяснял.</p><p>К большому сожалению Питера, Тони извинился и, не оглядываясь, выскочил из лаборатории. Если бы он так не спешил скрыться, то увидел бы потерянный вид Питера, который решил, что иногда молчание — золото.</p><p>Тони, не просыхая, пил всю ночь и весь следующий день. Сколько же бутылок он опустошил. Это помогало ему игнорировать кучу сообщений, в которых Питер донимал его ненужными извинениями.</p><p>Он был отвратителен себе самому. Как вообще такое могло произойти? Питер был милым, невинным ребенком.</p><p>Порочная часть его сознания нашептывала, что Паркер уже не ребенок, семнадцать лет все-таки. Нет ничего противозаконного в том, что он разложит Питера на кровати и лично проверит, сколько раз за ночь тот сможет кончить с именем Тони на губах.</p><p>Он был в запое третий день, когда его нашел Хэппи и потребовал объяснить, что с ним, черт побери, творится.</p><p>В очередном мазохистском приступе комплекса вины пьяный в хлам Тони вывалил другу все без утайки. Заслуженная кара от псевдодядюшки Хэппи не заставила себя ждать — тот не пожалел сил, когда заехал Тони по морде, но отступил сразу, как только заметил, что Старк даже не пытается сопротивляться.</p><p>Это был единственный раз, когда Тони разговаривал с Хэппи о чувствах к Питеру. Они достигли взаимопонимания и больше не поднимали эту тему.</p><p>Лишь несколько месяцев спустя Тони понял, что эти непрошеные чувства никуда не денутся, и смирился с ними.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ник Фьюри в стрингах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ухватив покрепче пакет с лакомствами, Тони решил продумать план действий. Костюма Человека-паука у него с собой не было, так что главное веселье временно откладывалось. Все будет, но позже. А пока он может… как это там называется? Паркур?</p><p>
  <em>Ага, паркур. Паркер.</em>
</p><p>Ладно, созвучие этих слов оказалось не таким смешным, как он думал сначала.</p><p>Да плевать. Сейчас он решил хорошенько развлечься.</p><p>Через полчаса Тони ввалился в квартиру Питера, запыхавшийся и в полном восторге. Никогда раньше у него не было столько энергии. Да, возможности нового тела иногда ошеломляли, но это того стоило. С полным ртом мармеладных червяков он как раз направлялся в комнату, когда столкнулся с…</p><p>— Привет, милый, — поздоровалась Мэй, держа в руках кучу белья.</p><p>— Привет, Сек… секундочку, Мэй. Эм-м… Тетя Мэй! — выдавил Тони, стараясь не подавиться конфетами. Назвать женщину, которая сейчас была его родственницей «Секси тётушкой» — идея не из лучших.</p><p>
  <em>Судя по их внешности, родиться в этой семье — все равно что выиграть генетическую лотерею.</em>
</p><p>— Привет, секундочку! Питер! Племянник Питер! — передразнила его Мэй. — Что делаешь? — Она бросила на него взгляд через свои большие круглые очки, которые вопреки всем законам вселенной делали ее еще привлекательнее.</p><p>
  <em>Спокойно, Старк, не палимся.</em>
</p><p>— Н-ничего такого, — судорожно ответил он. — Эм-м, привет.</p><p>— Ну, привет, — пристально и с явным подозрением посмотрела на него Мэй и заглянула в его пакет. — Ты перебьешь себе аппетит, если съешь весь этот мусор. У нас сегодня на обед запеканка из тофу.</p><p>Тони скривился, как только она вышла из комнаты. Даже у шеф-повара с кучей мишленовских звезд не вышло бы сделать это блюдо съедобным. Да и чего стоило ожидать от женщины, которая по словам Питера, чуть не спалила квартиру, просто запекая мясной рулет.</p><p>В кармане снова, уже, наверное, в сотый раз, завибрировал телефон Питера.</p><p>
  <em>Да ё-моё! Прекратится это когда-либо?</em>
</p><p>Он посмотрел на переписку в групповом чате. Цензура, введенная Пятницей применялась только к прошлым сообщениям, но не к текущим.</p><p>
  <strong>Нед:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>№5 --&gt; 18х²-9</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>ЭмДжей:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ты чё? Мы сейчас с историей разбираемся, балбес!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Нед:</strong>
</p><p>Эммм, тогда хз</p><p>
  <strong>ЭмДжей:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Питер, может ты соблаговолишь подключиться и помочь?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Нед:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Сегодня Вс. Он зависает в Башне</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>ЭмДжей:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Всего на две минуты он может отвлечься и прекратить пускать слюни на своего сладкого папика!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>ПААААРКЕЕЕЕРРР!!!</em>
</p><p>Глаза Тони удивленно распахнулись после прочитанного.</p><p>
  <em>Сладкий папик? С хера ли? Они что, и правда считают, что я сладкий папик Питера?</em>
</p><p>Быть не может. Это просто шутка. Девчонка просто подкалывает Паркера. Не более того. И всё же он почувствовал, как сердце Питера пропустило пару ударов.</p><p>
  <em>Твою ж мать!</em>
</p><p>Вуаля! Теперь у него стояк.</p><p>Класс! Вот по этой особенности подросткового организма Тони точно не скучал, тем более если рядом не было никого, кто мог бы протянуть «руку помощи». Когда у тебя есть партнер, способность быстро заново возбуждаться бывает поразительно к месту. Но справляться с подобным самостоятельно, пока ты окружен кучей людей, крайне неловко.</p><p>Хорошо еще, что тетя Мэй сейчас в подвале занимается стиркой. Тони заперся в своей спальне и начал перебирать в уме всё самое несексуальное, что только мог придумать: Халк, делающий педикюр, волосы Тора, забившие слив в душе…</p><p>Потому что самый простой способ справиться с этой проблемой Тони был недоступен… чтоб его черти драли, мысли об этом только всё усложняют. Надо перестать думать о Питере, а это затруднительно, учитывая, что Тони находится в его теле.</p><p>
  <em>Быть внутри Питера… <span class="u">не так</span> я себе это представлял. Да чтоб меня!</em>
</p><p>Тони винил во всем подростковые гормональные бури — даже в своих пошлых мыслях. Либо виноваты они, либо он просто грязный старикашка. Тони вздохнул и представил себе Фьюри в стрингах.</p><p>Есть! Мгновенный эффект. Полный труп в штанах. Надо будет запомнить на будущее. В восемнадцатилетнем теле повторения непроизвольной эрекции не избежать. Невысокая цена за бесконечную энергию, отсутствие боли в суставах и возмутительно быстрый метаболизм. Кстати, о нем…</p><p>Тони успел съесть все купленное в магазине, даже сандвич, но все еще был голоден. Блин, если так пойдет дальше, запеканка из тофу покажется вполне съедобной. К счастью, вскоре Мэй позвала его за стол.</p><p>Тони нравилась Мэй. По-настоящему нравилась. И не за шикарный внешний вид, а за ее огромное сердце, до краев наполненное любовью к племяннику. Даже понимая, что на самом деле все ее внимание предназначалось Питеру, Тони не мог не ощущать любовь и заботу Мэй. От этого на душе становилось тепло и уютно.</p><p>Сказать, что он вырос не в самой любящей семье, будет преуменьшением века. Но самые теплые воспоминания у него были связаны с мамой, а именно ее Мэй и заменила Питеру. Она словно изливала на него всю свою любовь, которую Паркеру могло не хватать после смерти родителей и дяди Бена. И за это Старк испытывал к ней самые теплые чувства. Даже несмотря на то, что ее запеканка из тофу была непередаваемо отвратна.</p><p>После ужина он помог Мэй убрать со стола, и она привычно чмокнула его в лоб. Тони собирался на патрулирование, раз уж пообещал Питеру присмотреть за городом вместо него. Однако первопричиной его согласия стало желание испытать способности нового тела. Его разрывало от предвкушения.</p><p>Старк посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Всё это до сих пор казалось бредом сумасшедшего.</p><p>Когда Тони разрабатывал первый костюм Человека-паука, главным фактором стала функциональность. Упор был на аэродинамичность, повышенную гибкость и дышащий материал. Досадно, что костюм плотно облегал долговязое тело Питера, но это было практично.</p><p>Сейчас, спустя четыре года, Питер перестал быть нескладным подростком, но дизайн костюма особо не изменился. А значит ткань также плотно облегала и подчеркивала рельефное тело парня. Еще одно напоминание, что Тони ждет геена огненная.</p><p>
  <em>Ник Фьюри в стрингах, Ник Фьюри в стрингах.</em>
</p><p>Да, Тони создал костюм Паркера, но понятия не имел, как им управлять. К счастью, под рукой была та, кто это знает.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, — поздоровалась Карен, когда он натянул маску.</p><p>
  <em>Замечательно, значит Пятница уже успела посплетничать с сестрицей.</em>
</p><p>— Привет, Карен. Готова наблюдать, как я использую свое лицо в качестве тормозной системы? — ухмылка Старка была наполнена предвкушением.</p><p>— Безусловно, — что-то ее голос звучало слишком много энтузиазма.</p><p>Шутка оказалась пророческой. Первая же попытка полетать на паутине привела к излишне близкому знакомству его лица и крышки мусорного бака, на который он рухнул, не сумев вовремя перехватить вторую нить паутины.</p><p>
  <em>Повезло еще, что крышка бака была закрыта.</em>
</p><p>Его вторая попытка была настолько же «удачна». Как и третья, четвертая, пятая и даже шестая.</p><p>— Карен, что я делаю не так?</p><p>— Все, — самодовольно сказала она.</p><p>
  <em>Да уж, всем моим ИИ палец в рот не клади. И зачем я их такими сделал?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Может потому, что и сам такой же. Точняк.</em>
</p><p>— А если подробнее?</p><p>Карен вывела видео движений Питера на встроенный в маску дисплей, показав, как рассчитывать траекторию и хронометраж. Текучесть движений Питера завораживала своим совершенством.  Стоит учитывать, что у парня была пара лет практики на выработку этих элегантности и изящества. На мгновение Тони задумался, сколько же сил и времени Паркер потратил на совершенствование навыков. Надо как-нибудь его спросить об этом.</p><p>Тони продолжал пораженно просматривать ролики, пока Карен не завершила показ. Выходит, фишка в математических расчетах. Это ему по плечу. В математике есть логика. Благодаря ей, он стал легендой среди поклонников мини-гольфа.</p><p>
  <em>Надо сводить Питера на мини-гольф.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Едрить твою налево, опять!</em>
</p><p>Пока Тони рулил телом Питера, он заметил, что некоторые черты характера и подсознательные привычки парня вылазили на поверхность довольно часто. Скорее всего у Питера была какая-то форма СДВГ, поскольку он постоянно перескакивал с мысли на мысль. А может и не СДВГ это никакое, а просто особенность поколения-Z.</p><p>
  <em>Сосредоточься, Тони.</em>
</p><p>Он сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем попробовать в седьмой раз. И выдохнул с облегчением, только когда ему наконец-то удалось перебраться на соседнее здание. Старк не смог удержаться от восторженных возгласов, когда преодолевал третье и четвертое здания.</p><p>Ииии… <strong>Шмяк!</strong> С пятым вышел очередной прокол.</p><p>
  <em>Держи самоуверенность под контролем. Иначе она тебя погубит.</em>
</p><p>Старк собрался с силами и попробовал снова, пусть это и стоило ему новой россыпи синяков по всему телу. Он обещал Питеру патрулировать город, и сдержит свое слово.</p><p>К счастью, вечер выдался спокойным. Нет, он не снимал котят с деревьев, но поймать карманника с помощью веб-шутеров оказалось легче легкого. пожилая леди была ему так благодарна, что не переставала обнимать и целовать. Многие, встретив его на улице, просили сфотографироваться с ним — Тони никому не отказал. Еще он успел развлечь парочку детишек, показав незамысловатые фокусы и вызвав бурю восторгов. Все остальное время он наслаждался чувством свободного полета, беззаботно раскачиваясь на паутине.</p><p>В конце патрулирования он уселся на крыше одной из самых высоких башен города и смотрел на яркие краски заката. Тони улыбнулся, снимая маску и позволяя ветру освежить его лицо.</p><p>
  <em>Какой удивительный день!</em>
</p><p>Когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом, Тони незаметно вернулся в квартиру Питера, где обнял тетю Мэй, пожелав ей сладких снов и рухнул на кровать. Несмотря на ее неудобство, он моментально отрубился, поскольку был выжат как лимон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Расслабь булки, Эльза!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как ни удивительно, Питера разбудил не будильник. С постели его сдернула сильнейшая боль в голове и груди. Он быстро осмотрелся и понял, где он и что произошло вчера. Ну да, он все еще в теле Тони.</p><p>И судя по ощущениям, тело Тони умирает.</p><p>Он метнулся в туалет, допустив ошибку и по привычке щелкнув выключателем. Вспышка света заставила схватиться за раскалывающуюся от боли голову. Питер согнулся над унитазом и его вырвало.</p><p>
  <em>Отлично, это похмелье. Я заслужил.</em>
</p><p>Это объясняло головную боль, но с фига ли в груди так болит? Выпивка не вызывает такой побочный эффект, не так ли?</p><p>
  <em>О боже, у меня сердечный приступ? Допрыгался, я умираю.</em>
</p><p>— Пятница, набери мистера Старка, — простонал он, схватившись за живот и грудь и свернувшись калачиком.</p><p>Тони, который в это время еще сладко спал, ответил лишь несколько гудков спустя.</p><p>— Питер? — сонно произнес он. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали четыре часа утра.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — прокряхтел он, — мне так больно.</p><p>Эти слова окончательно разбудили Тони.</p><p>— Шкет, что случилось? Что у тебя болит? Где ты?</p><p>— Я в в вашей комнате. Мой живот и грудь так сильно сводит от боли, кажется у меня сердечный приступ.</p><p>— Пятница, просканируй! — приказал он. Питер отчетливо слышал как на другой стороне телефона Тони суетится, натягивает джинсы и собирает всё, чтобы в кратчайшие сроки добраться на базу.</p><p>— Сканирование тела завершено. Отклонений не найдено, — произнесла Пятница.</p><p>Тони замер на секунду и глубоко вздохнул прежде чем уточнить:</p><p>— Шкет, а что ты вчера ел?</p><p>Питер послушно назвал все блюда вчерашнего меню, вызвав у Тони смех.</p><p>— Это изжога и несварение, Пит. В моем возрасте нельзя питаться подобным образом. — Тони откровенно потешался над ситуацией. Вот только Питеру было не до смеха, учитывая, что его все еще крутило от боли. — Чеши за аптечкой. Пятница подскажет что принять. И не забудь о болеутоляющем — поможет от похмелья. И следи за своим питанием. Есть все подряд сможешь, когда вернешься в свое тело.</p><p>Тони подумал о возможности накормить парня клубникой в шоколаде. Из-за этого обмена Питер лишается многих удовольствий. Но все вернется на круги своя как только они поменяются обратно.</p><p>— А сейчас я отправлюсь досыпать, мне через пару часов в школу, — Тони в жизни бы не подумал, что настанет момент, когда он снова скажет эти слова.</p><p>Питер прервал звонок и нехотя поплелся в шкафчику и выбрал таблетки, на которые указала Пятница. Его лицо пылало от стыда, когда он медленно возвращался в постель. Хорошо еще, что у него была возможность проспать час или около того, прежде чем ему пришлось бы вставать.</p><p>Все оказалось не так радужно. Полчаса он крутился в кровати, пока не почувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы снова забыться сном, а значит, проспал он меньше часа, прежде чем его подняла Пятница.</p><p>
  <em>Да кому вообще могло прийти в голову назначить встречу на семь утра?</em>
</p><p>Душ помог прийти в себя. Хотя процесс был куда сложнее, чем обычно: Питер мылся с закрытыми глазами, стараясь практически не прикасаться к себе, даже несмотря на то, что очень хотелось.</p><p>Господь свидетель, как <strong><em>сильно</em></strong> хотелось.</p><p>Питер старался тщательно поддерживать чистоту тела Тони, раз уже он его временно арендовал. Да, возможно некоторым частям тела досталось больше внимания, чем остальным. И да, это было очень приятно. Но это ни при чем.</p><p>Пятница одернула его, когда он потянулся за чашкой приготовленного Стивом кофе. Видно кофеин мог спровоцировать жжение в груди и несварение. Он взвесил все «за» и «против» и все равно жадно выпил всю чашку. Голова все еще трещала из-за похмелья, кофеиновая ломка не добавила бы ему приятных ощущений. И Питер был уверен, если бы Тони знал, как можно безопасно пустить кофе прямо в вену, он бы так и делал.</p><p>— Тяжелый вечер? — спросил Стив, заметив симптомы похмелья.</p><p>Питер промычал что-то согласное, не отвлекаясь от кофе, словно от горького напитка зависела его жизнь. Он удовлетворенно вздохнул, игнорируя обожженный язык. Стив с любопытством наблюдал за ним. Он знал, что Тони любит приготовленный им кофе, но раньше тот никому не позволял увидеть, насколько отчаянно он в нем нуждается.</p><p>— Знаю, это не мое дело… — начал Стив. Наташа, сидевшая рядом, тут же обратила все свое внимание на разговор, ей было интересно какие границы допустимого пересечет Стив на этот раз.</p><p>Питер знал, что Тони моментально пресек бы этот разговор, сказав что-то вроде <em>«Вот и не суй свой нос куда не просят»</em>. Но он просто не мог заставиться себя сознательно нагрубить Стиву, учитывая, что он ничего плохого самому Питеру не сделал. Так что он просто промолчал. Стив воспринял это как разрешение и договорил:</p><p>— Но у тебя все в порядке? Ты уже давненько так не… распускался.</p><p>— Расслабь булки, Эльза, — съехидничал Питер, стараясь подражать Тони. Не идеально, конечно, но сработало. — Я всего лишь слегка повеселился. — И это была чистая правда.</p><p>— В воскресенье вечером? — спросил он, приподняв бровь.</p><p>Да, Питер определенно не продумал всё до конца. Может ли быть такое, что его гениальность наложилась на гениальность Тони и они взаимоуничтожились?</p><p>— Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но людям разрешено веселиться в любой день недели, Кэп. — Питер заглянул в холодильник в поисках чего-то, что можно закинуть в свой нежный желудок и не мучиться от предчувствия скорой смерти поле этого. Его всегда поражало, какое количество еды храниться на базе в холодильниках и шкафах. Все было таким аппетитным, что слюни текли. Но на всякий случай Питер решил обойтись бананом.</p><p>— А я-то думал, Питер на тебя хорошо влияет, — громко фыркнул Стив. — Вы ведь все выходные проводите вместе. — Питер никак не мог понять, почему все вокруг постоянно приплетают его. — Клинт сказал, что в прошлую субботу вы поругались. Ты поэтому так бесишься?</p><p>Как же Питера достали подобные разговоры, которые все никак не заканчивались, как и его похмелье. Слышать их больше не мог! Люди оборачивали все так, словно он и правда что-то значил для Тони.</p><p>— Ты прав — это не твое дело, — совершенно в стиле Тони ответил он, уходя из кухни и направляясь в спальню. Он знал, что это грубо, но ничего хорошего из этого разговора все равно бы не вышло.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Я тучка, тучка, тучка. Я вовсе не крошка Паучок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Собрание было неимоверно скучным, но Питер признавал, что в идеальной жизни Тони Старка должна быть своя ложка дегтя. Навык оставаться бодрым и не провалиться в сон во время уроков истории пригодился и на этот раз. Не важно, насколько он был вымотан, и как разрывалась голова из-за яркого света, он оставался бодрым.</p><p>Ему повезло, как он и думал, все переговоры взяла в свои руки Пеппер. Питеру надо было только кивать и делать вид, что он понимает хоть что-то из сказанного ею.</p><p>Когда все остальные участники переговоров покинули комнату, в помещении остались только он и Пеппер.</p><p>— Ты сегодня на удивление прилично себя вел, — заметила женщина с мягкой улыбкой.</p><p>Питер бесконечно уважал и восхищался Пеппер. Она напоминала ему тетю: красивая женщина, которая могла заставить кого-то такого могущественного как Тони, пасть перед ней на колени. Он понимал, что именно поэтому, как женщина она его не привлекала. А ещё он безумно завидовал её прошлым отношениям с Тони.</p><p>Да, они разошлись почти два года назад и остались хорошими друзьями. Но у них было такое богатое прошлое, что от ревности в глазах темнело, стоило ему увидеть их вдвоем. Он понимал, что ведет себя по-детски, особенно, когда оба настаивали, что в этот раз между ними всё кончено раз и навсегда.</p><p>— Ты во всем этом лучше разбираешься, — пожал плечами Питер.</p><p>— Прости, что ты сказал? — поддразнила она. — Повтори-ка, я не расслышала.</p><p>— Не-а, обойдёшься, — отшутился он в ответ.</p><p>— Пятница, ты ведь это записала? — спросила Пеппер.</p><p>Пятница послушно прокрутила запись его слов.</p><p>— Предательница, — прошипел Питер в потолок.</p><p>— Тони, что это с тобой? — сначала могло показаться, что это очередная шуточная фраза, но Питер видел насколько обеспокоенным был её взгляд. Скорее всего раньше она часто видела покрасневшие склеры мистера Старка, чтобы точно знать причину.</p><p>— Утром в понедельник нельзя рассчитывать на полноценную и жизнеспособную модель Тони Старка, Пепс. Чудо, что я вообще пришел, — сказал он, для пущего эффекта потирая глаза. Возможно она спишет все на усталость. Но, учитывая их отношения в прошлом, думается, она хорошо знает разницу между перепоем и утомлением.</p><p>Пусть она и перестала его расспрашивать, но кидать на него обеспокоенные взгляды пока они выходили из зала заседаний, Пеппер не прекратила.</p><p>— Увидимся позже, Тони, — попрощалась она, нежно сжав его руку, прежде чем повернуться и уйти.</p><p>
  <em>Может теперь удастся вздремнуть? </em>
</p><p>Не успел он закончить мысль, как Пятница сказала, что ему срочно нужно отправиться в одну из лабораторий, пока её не сожгли дотла.</p><p>Он несколько часов работал в поте лица в прямом и переносном смысле, туша пожар и не давая себе ни минуты продохнуть. Слава богу, у него была Пятница, которая объясняла все непонятные моменты и говорила, как действовать. Иначе он бы натворил серьезных дел.</p><p>Если он не решал проблемы СИ, то созванивался или ездил на встречи с Россом или ЩИТом Питер был уверен на все сто, что эта изматывающая головная боль была вызвана самым настоящим стрессом и никакого отношения к похмелью уже не имела.</p><p>Ладно, допустим и правда есть такие проблемы, от которых Тони не может просто откупиться.</p><p>В обеденный перерыв Питер сбежал, чтобы перевести дух. Он игнорировал разрывающийся телефон и попросил Пятницу отключить все вызовы. Парень укрылся в одном из пустых конференц-залов, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. По крайней мере, он думал, что зал был пуст.</p><p>— Привет, Питер, — сказала Наташа с лукавой ухмылкой, поворачиваясь на стуле лицом к нему.</p><p>
  <em>Ёбаный насос!</em>
</p><p>— Нат, как… что? Питер? Что ты… о чем ты говоришь? — пробормотал Питер, складывая руки на груди в защитном жесте.</p><p>— Ух ты, спасибо большое, что доказал мою правоту, — хмыкнула она.</p><p>— Как, черт побери, — сокрушенно вздохнул Питер, — ты вообще могла знать, что я приду конкретно сюда? И серьезно? Крутящееся кресло?</p><p>— Я рассчитывала, что из всех людей именно ты оценишь такую отсылку к поп-культуре, — подняла Наташа руки, словно защищаясь.</p><p>Питер на мгновение ухмыльнулся, прежде чем понять, насколько он облажался.</p><p>— Как ты догадалась? — спросил Паркер, усаживаясь в кресло рядом с ней.</p><p>— Твое удивление оскорбительно. Ты ведь давно меня знаешь. Спросил бы себя «Как я могла НЕ догадаться».</p><p>— А я вроде неплохо справлялся с ролью мистера Старка, — пробормотал Питер, прикусив щеку.</p><p>— Ну да… не считая позу, манеру речи, жестикуляцию. И многое другое, я могу ещё долго продолжать, если хочешь.</p><p>— Кто ещё в курсе?</p><p>— Наши друзья-товарищи не настолько… внимательны к деталям, как я. Насколько я могу судить, Клинт, Стив, Баки и Сэм ещё понятия не имеют обо всем этом, — Наташа сознательно упустила Ванду, так как была уверена, что уж она точно имеет непосредственное отношение ко всей этой ситуации. — Они списывают все твои странности на размолвку с «Питером». Тони всегда дуется и капризничает после ссор с тобой.</p><p>Питер почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки Тони, когда Наташа пристально посмотрела на него.</p><p>— Так вот значит как выглядит смущенный Тони Старк. Могу смело вычеркивать этот пункт из своего списка «Увидеть, прежде чем умереть».</p><p>— Я так понимаю, ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, как такое вообще произошло, — спросил Питер.</p><p>— Я хотела узнать это у тебя, — ответила Наташа.</p><p>— Может ты тогда хотя бы знаешь, чем закончилась «Чумовая пятница»? — с надеждой поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Я никогда не смотрела этот фильм, — покачала она головой. — Итак, если ты тут, значит Тони застрял в теле восемнадцатилетнего гения с суперспособностями?</p><p>Питер молча кивнул, и Наташа снова рассмеялась. От её взгляда не укрылась очевидная усталость парня:</p><p>— Что, быть Тони оказалось не так просто, как ты думал, да?</p><p>Питер в ответ пожал плечами.</p><p> — Это потому, что он любит строить из себя беспечного бездельника, из-за чего кажется, что он всё получает, не ударив пальцем о палец. А на самом деле он регулярно доводит себя до изнеможения только для того, чтоб окружающие были счастливы. — Она нежно приподняла подбородок Питера. — Особенно он старается ради тех, кто ему особо дорог. — Она убрала руку. — Он не всегда был такой. На это ушло много времени, но где-то во время спасения вселенной он умудрился повзрослеть, — она на мгновение замолчала, — не до конца, правда.</p><p>Питер ухмыльнулся. Он знал с какой любовью и уважением относились друг к другу Нат и Тони. Словно старший брат, присматривающий за младшей сестренкой… которая может легко надрать ему задницу.</p><p>— И что ты будешь делать, крошка Паучок? — спросила она. Учитывая свое супергеройское прозвище, Наташе очень нравилось называть Питера «крошкой Паучком». Парень был искренне рад, что пауки вида «Черная вдова» не поедали своих детенышей. — Вам необходимо поменяться обратно.</p><p>Питер уже думал об этом. Да, день с утра не задался, но он ежедневно решал задачки посложнее, так то всё было не так плохо. Он всё ещё в теле миллиардера, одного из самых могущественных людей мира. И самых сексуальных тоже.</p><p>Питера немного повело, и он сжал зубы. Наташа права, им определенно необходимо поменяться обратно. Он находился в теле мужчины, на которого он раньше регулярно дрочил и его сексуальная неудовлетворенность достигла предела. Особенно теперь, когда он взял за правило лишний раз себя не касаться, и плевать как отчаянно ему этого хотелось на самом деле.</p><p>— Сейчас Пятница прочесывает информацию в поисках решения, и пока ничего не нашла. Мистер Старк уверен почти на все сто, что причина в магии, а не в науке.</p><p>— Тогда почему вы не пойдете к Стрэнджу? Возможно, он сможет вам помочь, — предположила Наташа. Прямо скажем, она не ожидала, что Стрэндж сможет что-то исправить, но была уверена, что, увидев Тони в теле Питера, чародей будет смеяться до упаду. Она снова намеренно не назвала Ванду, решив, что если это именно Алая Ведьма заварила всю кашу, то у нее были на то причины. Скорее всего, думала Наташа, дело тут в пари на отношения Тони-Питер и ставке Ванды на эту неделю.</p><p>— Доктор Стрэндж — последний человек, к которому мистер Старк пойдет за помощью. Он всё ещё надеется, что Пятница сможет что-то придумать, — признался Питер.</p><p>Наташа была совершенно уверенна, что Пятница ничего не найдет. Кроме того, она не думала что ИИ вообще хоть что-то ищет. Пятница не была живым разумным существом, но она хотела свести Питера и Тони так же сильно, как и все они. В конце концов это было логично — она была заинтересована в счастье Тони, а её босс был больше всего счастлив, когда рядом Питер. А значит, Тони должен быть рядом с Питером как можно чаще.</p><p>Но это всё лишь её предположения, и она не собиралась ни с кем ими делиться, не важно как сильно ей нравился Питер. Это для их же блага. Как бы там ни было.</p><p>— Мы хотели бы и дальше держать всё в секрете, Нат. Больше об этом никто знать не должен, — настаивал Питер.</p><p>— Как скажешь. Я умею хранить секреты, — лукаво улыбнулась она прежде, чем встать с кресла и выйти за дверь. — Надеюсь, вы во всем разберетесь, — бросила она на прощание.</p><p>Питер не знал почему, но шестое чувство подсказывало, что, говоря «разберетесь», Наташа имела в виду совершенно не обмен телами. Тогда о чем речь? В чем ещё им надо было разбираться?</p><p>Он потряс головой в попытке избавиться от паранойи. К сожалению, отсутствие Черной Вдовы рядом с ним, привлекло внимание одного из ученых, который искал его для одобрения созданного прототипа. Питер тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>
  <em>Пора возвращаться к нашим баранам. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Оригинальное название главы "Baby Spider, Doo Doo Doo Doo" это переделанная вирусная детская песенка https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZtpiy2G-co&amp;list=LLf6ioCdw_1WLnGuucnNgH9g&amp;index=125&amp;t=0s Она часто упоминается в англофендоме, в основном из-за созвучности Шарк (акула) и Старк.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ох, эти летние ночи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Возможно название главы "Oh Those Summer Nights" это отсылка к песне из фильма "Бриолин". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODOj2jBUKW0 Но даже если и нет, если вы не видели этот фильм - посмотрите обязательно. Лучше молодого Джона Траволта может быть только молодой поющий Траволта. Кстати, а вы знали, что есть похожий фильм с поющим молодым Джонни Деппом? Называется "Плакса") Приятного просмотра.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стрелки перевалили уже за шесть часов вечера, когда Питеру наконец удалось сбежать. Вздохнув с облегчением и потирая лоб, он направился к выходу из здания, следом за ним брел Хэппи.</p><p>Хоган все еще следил за каждым его шагом, словно подозревал его в чем-то.</p><p>Может ли быть такое, что не только Наташа в курсе, но и Хэппи все знает?</p><p>Или, как минимум, пытается окончательно увериться в своих догадках.</p><p>— Может морепродукты на ужин, босс? Порция из «Лобстер и стейк», можно будет заказать краба, на него сейчас как раз акция. Я ведь знаю, как сильно ты любишь их, — сказал Хэппи по дороге к машине.</p><p>Живот Питера издал рев голодного кита, полностью одобряя предложение. Сегодня Питер так ничего кроме банана на завтрак и нескольких пакетиков со снеками, что Тони разбросал по всем углам лаборатории, и не съел.</p><p>— Ага, отличная идея.</p><p>Хэппи резко остановилась перед машиной и сжал его плечи.</p><p>— У тебя аллергия на моллюсков. Что, черт возьми, происходит?</p><p>
  <em>Зашибись, я с треском облажался. </em>
</p><p>Кстати, да. Почему они не обменялись такой важной информацией как наличие аллергии? Слава всем богам, что ему не пришло вчера в голову съесть омара.</p><p>Питер смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза, растерявшись и не зная, что придумать в свое оправдание.</p><p>— Но мне все еще нравится… их нюхать? — это было лучшее, что пришло на ум. Правда, скорее всего было бы больше толку, если бы он не произнес это с вопросительной интонацией.</p><p>Хэппи снял солнечные очки и уже открыл рот, чтобы высказаться, когда над головой Питера просвистел камень и врезался в окно соседней машины.</p><p>— Какого ху?.. — они оба повернулись в сторону откуда прилетел неожиданный снаряд. В нескольких метрах от них стояла женщина средних лет с охапкой камней. Пока они оба пытались понять что вообще происходит, еще два больших камня были брошены в Питера ее спутником. В этот раз они достигли своей цели, ударив Питера в плечо и шею.</p><p>Питер резко напрягся, понимая, что ему даже защититься нечем. Какого черта эта парочка творит?</p><p>Хэппи и Паркер перевели взгляд на женщину, уловив боковым зрением резкое движение. Внезапно она выхватила маленький револьвер и дрожащей рукой направила его прямо на Питера.</p><p>— Какого хрена?! Мы так не договаривались! — заорал неизвестный мужчина.</p><p>— Тони Старк должен за все заплатить, — закричала она в ответ, ее голос дрожал так же сильно, как и рука, сжимавшая револьвер.</p><p>
  <em>О, боже…</em>
</p><p>В мгновение ока Хэппи выхватил собственный пистолет, направил его на женщину, при этом слегка сдвинувшись, чтобы заслонить собой Питера.</p><p>— Опусти оружие! — приказал он.</p><p>Сердце парня бешено колотилось, а дышать становилось все сложнее. Безусловно, это не в первый раз на него направляют огнестрельное оружие. Скорее наоборот, такое происходит постоянно. В последний раз он вынимал из себя пули не далее как два дня назад. Правда, стреляли в Человека-паука, а не в Питера Паркера.</p><p>Сейчас он не был даже Питером Паркером, а всего лишь обычным человеком. И никакого костюма Железного Человека, чтобы защитить его. Никаких суперсил. Его разум требовал начать драку и напасть так же, как он поступал миллионы раз до этого, но его ноги налились свинцом и словно прилипли к асфальту. Ему пришлось ухватиться за машину, чтобы не упасть, так сильно подкашивались колени.</p><p>
  <em>Как мне в голову пришло выйти из дома без дугового реактора?</em>
</p><p>Он на все сто уверен, что Тони всегда носил его под одеждой, даже в те дни, когда изображал простого обывателя. Но Питер решил, что это бессмысленно и неудобно. А ведь он знал, что на всякий случай Тони хранил несколько костюмов Железного Человека в СИ. Просто никогда не представлял, что они ему понадобятся, чтобы дойти до машины.</p><p>Питеру стало чуть легче, когда одному из охранников удалось сбить женщину с ног. Ее сообщник молчал, явно не разделяя желание пристрелить Тони Старка. Пока охранники боролись с женщиной, та умудрилась нажать на спусковой крючок, и пуля просвистела в опасной близости от головы Питера, пробив дыру в припаркованной за ним машине. Охранник скрутил женщину и забрал у нее револьвер. Хэппи, увидев, что Питер не пострадал, рванул догонять ее сообщника, который решил смыться с места преступления.</p><p>Оставшись в одиночестве, Питер упал на колени, не в силах вздохнуть — легкие судорожно сжимались в попытке получить кислород. Он хватал ртом воздух, а грудь разрывалась от боли. Он пытался отдышаться, но его сильно трясло, и пот заливал лицо. А на этот раз это уже сердечный приступ?</p><p>Питер услышал, как из часов раздается его собственный голос.</p><p>— Что, звонишь сказать, что сдаешься и признаешь свою неправоту? — самодовольным тоном уточнил Тони. — Не знаю как у тебя, а у меня день был чудо как хорош.</p><p>
  <em>С чего это Пятница набрала Тони, а не скорую?</em>
</p><p>— Тони, — задыхаясь прошептал он, ощущая сильное головокружение.</p><p>— Опять несварение? — пошутил мужчина.</p><p>— Тони. Я не могу дышать.</p><p>— Пятница? — быстро спросил Тони обеспокоенным тоном.</p><p>— У мистера Паркера повышенный уровень адреналина, тахикардия, гипервентиляция…</p><p>— У него паническая атака? — перебил ее Тони.</p><p>— Похоже на то, босс. Скорее всего причина в том, что в него стреляли.</p><p>— В него стреляли? — заорал Тони. — Теперь он в безопасности?</p><p>— Подтверждаю. Угроза устранена.</p><p>Тони вздохнул с отчетливым облегчением и снова вернулся к Питеру.</p><p>— Итак, Пит, — начал он непривычно мягко. Питер многое бы отдал за возможность слышать голос Тони, а не свой собственный. — Сейчас самое главное, чтобы ты дышал. Просто дыши. Закрой глаза и сосредоточься на моем голосе, хорошо, парень? Все будет нормально, милый.</p><p>Помнишь тот пляж, на который мы все вместе ездили прошлым летом? Мы только вернулись с миссии, и ты уговорил нас отправиться вечером на пустынный пляж. Кэпу пришлось после этого отдавать свой костюм в химчистку, потому что никак не мог вытрусить из него весь песок. Помнишь прохладный бриз и как ты бежал навстречу волнам? Сконцентрируйся на этих волнах, Питер, ради меня. Позволь грудной клетке двигаться в одном ритме с ними, наполняя легкие воздухом, Пит.</p><p>Питер послушно следовал советам Тони, на глазах выступили слезы, когда он уселся на асфальт возле машины. Через пару минут, когда он смог наконец-то совладать со своим дыханием, он прошептал:</p><p>— Спасибо, Тони, — тихонько всхлипнул он.</p><p>— Мне так жаль, что тебе достались мои панические атаки, — с сочувствием произнес Тони. — Я пришел к выводу, что подсознание все так же идет в комплекте с телом, в отличии от сознательной части мозга.</p><p>— А у тебя что случилось? — Питеру было очень интересно какой же сюрприз преподнесло Тони его подсознательное.</p><p>— Не важно. Меня больше волнует как ты? Я имею в виду физически, не в эмоциональном плане.</p><p>— Нормально, — ответил Питер, все еще сидя свернувшись в компактный комок на асфальте, положив голову на колени Тони. — Я просто не был… не был готов к подобному. Я вышел без костюма, а она просто выскочила из ниоткуда.</p><p>— Кто она? — поинтересовался Тони. Питер знал, что этот вопрос был адресован не ему.</p><p>— Программа распознания лиц уверяет, что стрелявшая — Сара Лейбовиц. Её напарник — Джозеф Лейбовиц, ее брат. Сара мать Арона Лейбовица, погибшего в битве в Аркадии, — Питера от ее слов затошнило, и он знал, что Тони сейчас еще хуже.</p><p>В Аркадии Тони сражался плечом к плечу с Капитаном Америкой. Количество противников значительно превосходило их силы, и они изо всех сил старались продержаться до подмоги. Плёвая миссия с первого взгляда, очень быстро переросла в тяжелое сражение с пострадавшими среди гражданских, в том числе и четырьмя погибшими. Несмотря на то, что Тони был не виноват в их смерти, несмотря на то, что он спас сотни людей в тот день, Питер знал — мужчина винит себя за то, что не смог спасти всех.</p><p>Самое большое различие между ним и Тони, которое Питер совершенно упустил из виду, состояло в том, что все знали, кто скрывается за супергеройским костюмом. Никакой тайны личности. Так что, если на заданиях Железного Человека случался сопутствующий ущерб, то винили во всем Тони Старка. От этого было не спрятаться.</p><p>Именно по этой причине Питер продолжал сохранять инкогнито. И так уже были опасные ситуации, когда он был непозволительно близок к раскрытию. Чего только стоил случай с бывшим работником мистера Старка, мистером Беком, который угрожал рассказать всему миру секрет Питера. К счастью, Тони сумел все решить и заткнул его раньше, чем стало слишком поздно.</p><p>— Я тебя очень прошу, парень, — тяжело вздохнул Тони и продолжил с болью в голосе: — Пожалуйста, всегда бери с собой хранилище с нанитами. И Ница, береги его, — сказал он на прощание, прежде чем сбросить звонок. Это немного задело Питера, но он прекрасно понимал, что наставник не станет обсуждать с ним Аркадию, точно так же, как они никогда не поднимали вопрос Заковии. Любое упоминание Заковии всегда было табу в кругу Мстителей, и Питер уважал это правило.</p><p>Больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы мистер Старк открылся ему. Тогда Питер смог бы утешить его точно так же, как Тони утешал его десятки раз до этого.</p><p>Тони подобрал идеальное воспоминание, чтобы успокоить Питера. Каждый раз, когда он думал о том пляже, в его животе появлялось теплое чувство. Он помнил, как они все расслаблялись и отмечали очередную победу над какими-то плохишами, — Питер даже не помнил, как их звали. На улице было ни зги не видно, единственным источником хоть какого-то света была луна и огни города в нескольких километрах от них.</p><p>Скотт пытался убедить Кэпа не сопротивляться и позволить закопать себя в песок. Стив, само собой, отказывался несмотря на то, что Баки горячо поддержал идею. Нат собирала ракушки и помогала Клинту строить Замок Мстителей, который больше походил на огромную насыпь песка, особенно потому, что ни один из них не видел, что делает.</p><p>Питер выбрал другое развлечение. Он любил океан, особенно в такие холодные ночи, как та. Не раздумывая и минуты он разделся до трусов и со счастливым визгом рванул в воду.</p><p>После того, как наниты вернулись в свое хранилище, Тони, оставшись в повседневной одежде, просто стоял на берегу. Он закатил длинные штанины, наслаждаясь ощущением холодных волн, что ласкали его щиколотки. Он с удовольствием наблюдал за Питером, пока парень барахтался в океане, наслаждаясь ощущением воды на своей коже.</p><p>Заметив, что мужчина смотрит на него, Питер подобрался ближе к берегу:</p><p>— Ну же, мистер Старк! Здесь не так уж и холодно, — подначивал он его, старательно делая вид, что зубы у него стучат не от холода.</p><p>Когда Тони с улыбкой покачал головой, Питер решил обляпать его, чтобы тот хорошенько промок. Старк притворялся страшно сердитым, пока быстро стягивал с себя мокрые тряпки.</p><p>— Ну все, готовься, маленький засранец, — предупредил раздетый до трусов Тони, вступая с довольным Питером в водную схватку.</p><p>Питер со смехом отбежал поглубже в воду, пытаясь уклониться от неизбежного возмездия Тони. Когда мужчина подобрался достаточно близко, Питер снова обрызгал его. И пусть он вел себя по-детски, но ему нравилась яркая улыбка на губах наставника. От этого мерзкие бабочки в его животе снова оживились.</p><p>В погоне друг за другом они зашли в воду по грудь. Тони подошел достаточно близко, и брызганье быстро переросло в толкотню и попытку затащить соперника под воду. Питер уже дышать не мог от смеха. Весь окружающий мир будто перестал для них существовать.</p><p>Они так увлеклись, что не заметили высокую волну. Тяжелая масса воды накрыла их с головой, и они быстро ухватились друг за друга в попытке удержаться на ногах. Тони крепко прижимал его к себе пока волна не схлынула. Питер не совсем понимал, как так получилось, но они оказались в опасной близости. Вместо того, чтоб отстраниться, Тони нагнулся и прижался головой к его лбу, вода теперь была по плечи.</p><p>Казалось, время застыло пока они смотрели друг другу в глаза, ожидая следующего шага. Они оба тяжело дышали, и Питер чувствовал теплое дыхание Тони на свое щеке. Он боялся пошевелиться. Ничего не стоило податься вперед и поцеловать мужчину, но он не хотел разрушать их дружбу. А неизбежный отказ Тони просто добьет его.</p><p>И все же Тони не двигался. Если бы он действительно испытывал дискомфорт от их близости, разве не отошел бы он от него? Сердце Питера бешено колотилось в груди.</p><p>
  <em>Может… может он тоже этого хочет?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Нет. Быть такого не может. Он — Тони Старк, а ты всего лишь семнадцатилетний пацан.</em>
</p><p>Но они оба застыли на месте. Только рука Тони двинулась вверх по плечу Питера на шею и остановилась на его лице. После этого они снова замерли без движения. Идиллию прервал откровенно бабский визг Клинта, которого без особых усилий закинула в воду Наташа. Остальные Мстители посмеивались над звуком, что сорвался с губ Бартона. Момент был безбожно упущен.</p><p>Воспоминание о той неудачной ночи, когда Питер так и не получил свой так отчаянно желаемый поцелуй, стало одним из лучших в его жизни. И до сегодняшнего дня мистер Старк никогда не вспоминал о том дне.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Питер и Стив спешат на свидание с мужиками в доки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чувствуя себя значительно лучше, Питер осторожно встал с асфальта. Синяки от удачного попадания камней вызывали дискомфорт, но уж лучше они, чем пулевые отверстия.</p><p>Он знал, что у Тони бывают панические атаки, но никогда не становился свидетелем одной из них. Однажды Пеппер отвела его в сторонку и рассказала, что делать, если подобное случится, и никого кроме Питера не окажется рядом. Она объяснила, что приступы тревожности часто провоцируются сильным стрессом, а вот паническая атака может возникнуть в ответ на любой раздражитель.</p><p>Еще один повод любить Пеппер: даже после расставания, она делала все возможное для его благополучия. Он правда тогда совершенно не понял на кой ему сдалась подробная инструкция. Как он может оказаться возле спящего Старка, когда у того случится паническая атака? Он даже хотел спросить об этом, но ее объятия, такие же теплые, как и у Мэй, отвлекли его.</p><p>
  <em>И что теперь?</em>
</p><p>Питер понятия не имел, где ему после всего искать Хэппи, или лучше самому как-то добираться до Базы. Учитывая, что Хэппи был уверен почти на все сто, что перед ним кто угодно, но не Тони, уж лучше он пока своим ходом.</p><p>И вряд ли стоит удивляться тому, насколько сильно был ошарашен водитель Uber, когда в его салон сел сам «Охренеть — не встать! Тони, чтоб меня, Старк!». Питер подумал, что возможно ему, как настоящему селебрити, стоило выбрать другой способ передвижения для сохранения инкогнито.</p><p>Может существует какой-то суперсекретный Uber или что-то типа того? Ну да ладно, водитель был мил и даже уговаривал на селфи в качестве оплаты вместо денег. Питер сфотографировался с ним, но все же заплатил. Хорошо ещё, что Тони дал ему пин-код от карты, и он снял деньги в банкомате — в бумажнике Тони почему-то не оказалось ни одной купюры. Питер даже оставил неплохие чаевые, когда водитель высадил его у Базы Мстителей.</p><p>Питер в измождении ввалился на жилую часть. Делать ничего не хотелось, разве что завалиться на роскошную кровать-облако, перед этим насладившись шикарной и огромной ванной.</p><p>Желудок Тони заурчал, напоминая, что он так и не поел сегодня. Питер совершенно забыл про ужин. И не удивительно — когда уворачиваешься от пуль, не до еды.</p><p>
  <em>Главное, больше никаких панцирных в моей тарелке.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Отныне панцирь только металлический и только на мне.</em>
</p><p>— Пятница, есть ли у мистера Старка аллергия на что-нибудь еще? — он надеялся, что ИИ успеет его вовремя предупредить, если он потянет в рот то, что способно его убить. Хорошо еще, что у Старка не было аллергии на клубнику.</p><p>— Нет, — уверила она к большому облегчению Питера.</p><p>Он выбрал какой-то непонятный «Му Гу Гай-Пан». Раз уж мистер Старк несколько раз заказывал его во время их киномарафонов, значит, после этого блюда изжога и несварение его не мучили, правильно?</p><p>Он тщательно прожевал несколько кусочков, наслаждаясь вкусом, когда его прервал Стив, который на ходу натягивал свой костюм.</p><p>— Вот ты где. Ты чего? Почему еще не готов?</p><p>— К чему не готов? — простонал Питер. Все чего он хотел — это капельку тишины и покоя.</p><p>— Те торговцы оружием, на которых так неудачно поохотился Питер. Забыл? У нас с тобой сегодня назначено с ними свидание — вечером им должны доставить новую партию товара. — Стив уставился на него, не понимая почему Тони выглядит так, будто понятия не имеет, о чем он говорит.</p><p>
  <em>Мне что, одной перестрелки в сутки мне мало?</em>
</p><p>Он еле сдержал стон. И без того хватает людей, которые заподозрили что-то неладное. Не хватало еще вызвать подозрения у Стива.</p><p>
  <em>Это же Стив, так какую острóту отпустил бы в его адрес мистер Старк? Что-то про свидание?</em>
</p><p>— А ты не слишком стрёмно одет, для чувака, который назначал свидание мужикам в доках? — нахально спросил Питер, заставив Стива закатить глаза.</p><p>
  <em>Вот так, выкуси!</em>
</p><p>Парень неохотно закинул остатки ужина в холодильник. Дуговой реактор занял свое почетное место на его груди, как только он переступил порог Базы, поэтому он с постным лицом поплелся за Стивом. Единственный плюс — теперь не нужно париться из-за нежелательного разговора с Хэппи. Он устал сбрасывать его звонки.</p><p>Вчера тестировать возможности брони было куда прикольнее, чем сегодня — на этот раз пришлось подключать боевую мощь, а оружие Питер никогда не любил. Хорошо, хоть миссия прошла успешно. Ну почти. Им удалось поймать всех, кроме одного человека.</p><p>Около полуночи Питер завалился домой весь в синяках и царапинах. К черту еду и ванную — пора на встречу с кроватью-облаком. Сил не хватило даже на то, чтоб стянуть с себя одежду. Питер заснул раньше, чем коснулся головой подушки.</p><p>Он бы рад сказать, что проспал до утра, но это была бы откровенная ложь. В два часа ночи его подняла Пятница.</p><p>— Какого, блядь, хера, Ница? — раздраженно прорычал он.</p><p>— У вас запланирована видео-конференция в 2:30 с торговыми партнерами СИ из Тайваня, — объяснила ИИ. И пусть считалось, что искусственный интеллект не способен на эмоции, в ее голосе явно слышалась жалость.</p><p>Питер усилием воли поднял себя с кровати и натянул на себя одежду так, чтобы выглядеть презентабельно выше пояса, раз уж они будут общаться по видео. Он снова одевался с закрытыми глазами. Правда, на этот раз причиной была не стеснительность, а свинцовая тяжесть век. Питер очень-очень-очень сильно устал и с трудом держал глаза открытыми. Ладно хоть, провести эту конференцию он мог прямо на Базе — поездку в офис он бы не пережил.</p><p>Во время конференции Питер не очень понимал, о чем идет речь, но в тот момент ему было глубоко наплевать. Вряд ли у него хватит полномочий продать компанию, так что особого ущерба от него не будет, правда?</p><p>Он лег, чтобы поспать пару часов, оставшиеся до нового подъема Пятницы.</p><p>Перед сном он подумал, что же такое случилось с Тони в его теле, что у того «день был чудо как хорош».</p><p>Хотя, самой-самой последней мыслью было: «Неужели, он и правда назвал меня «<span class="u">милый</span>»?»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Да сколько можно краснеть!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После разговора с Питером, напуганным несварением и изжогой, Тони вернулся в постель, чтобы подремать ещё пару часов перед школой.</p><p>Как оказалось — зря.</p><p>В этот раз ощущения были другими. До этого он спал спокойно и без сновидений. А сейчас он окунулся в множество разнообразных образов — какие-то были ему знакомы, остальные — нет.</p><p>Прежде чем он понял, что происходит, его погребло под рухнувшим зданием, не давая сделать и вздоха. Тони не мог и пальцем двинуть. Он старался изо всех своих немалых сил столкнуть все это с себя, но несколько тысяч килограммов камней и гипсокартона давили ему на грудную клетку. Старк пытался позвать на помощь, но изо рта не вырывалось ни звука. Никто его не слышал, никто не мог спасти.</p><p>
  <em>Почему мне это снится, это же не мои воспоминания.</em>
</p><p>Исходя из того немногого, что попало в его поле зрения, Тони узнал место, которое раньше видел только в новостях и полицейских отчетах: это было разрушенное убежище Тумса. Он знал, что Питер имел к этому какое-то отношение, но парень никогда даже не заикался, что его практически раздавило зданием.</p><p>Тони задыхался и не мог ничего с этим поделать. Он пытался использовать суперсилу, чтобы выбраться из-под обломков, но ничего не получилось. По лицу катились слезы.</p><p>
  <em>Почему я не могу использовать возможности костюма?</em>
</p><p>На нем не было костюма. Вместо него он был одет в трико. Вернее, спортивки и толстовка — самодельное чудовищное творение Питера.</p><p>
  <em>Потому что я конфисковал его костюм.</em>
</p><p>Вина разъедала его.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>— Если ты ничто без этого костюма, ты его не достоин.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>Это я виноват.</em>
</p><p>Он чувствовал, как рвутся мышцы, раздавленные обломками. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, прежде чем опять присмотреться: пейзаж изменился. Теперь он оказался в месте, которое к его глубочайшему сожалению, отлично знал, и которое тоже частенько возникало в его собственных кошмарах. Титан.</p><p>Только на этот раз он смотрел на все глазами Питера. После того, как их друзья рассыпались пылью, Тони чувствовал, как разрушается тело Питера.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>— Мистер Старк… мне что-то нехорошо… </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Он чувствовал внутреннюю панику Питера, когда его тело тоже начало осыпаться прахом. Он намертво вцепился в тело наставника, как будто это могло его спасти. Мистер Старк раньше всегда спасал его, значит должен был спасти и в этот раз.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>— Я не хочу умирать… Сэр, пожалуйста…</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Тони никогда раньше не понимал, каково это — умирать. Он помнил ощущение, когда казалось, что он вот-вот умрет, но на самом деле он никогда не ощущал смерть. До сегодняшнего дня.</p><p>Он чувствовал ужас и печаль парня, которому едва исполнилось шестнадцать. Тони чувствовал, как его тело превращается в пепел на руках Тони.</p><p>Он думал, что видеть, как это происходит на твоих глазах, было худшим моментом в его жизни.</p><p>Только теперь он осознал, насколько ошибался. Переживать собственную смерть, как это пришлось Питеру, было намного хуже. Когда последнюю песчинку его тела унесло ветром Титана, Тони резко проснулся. Его щеки были мокрыми от слез. Он смахнул их тыльной стороной ладони и попытался отдышаться.</p><p>Еще никогда ему не снились настолько реальные кошмары.</p><p>Тони совершенно не понимал, как пережив подобное можно продолжать улыбаться так же ярко, как Питер. Это разбивало ему сердце. А потом перед глазами встало выражение лица Питера сразу после того, как его вернули. Он практически светился, когда Тони его обнял.</p><p>С трудом успокоив дыхание, мужчина глянул на часы. До будильника оставалось ещё полчаса, но засыпать еще раз Тони не рискнул. Вместо этого он поднялся, отправился в душ, и натянул одну из футболок Питера с дурацким принтом.</p><p>Тони было далеко до стыдливости Питера, когда дело касалось душа или переодевания. С его очевидным влечением к Паркеру и уровнем подростковых супергормонов, что без устали вырабатывал организм, он был <strong><em>тверд</em></strong> в своем решении держать себя в руках каждый раз, когда смотрел на тело Питера.</p><p>Тони предстал перед дилеммой: либо ледяной душ, но при свете, либо теплая вода, но в полной темноте. Выбор пал на второй вариант. Старк прекрасно понимал, что если позволит себя смотреть, то обязательно не удержится и потрогает. Возможность прикасаться больше, чем необходимо, разбудит таких чертей в его душе, что загнать их обратно уже вряд ли получится.</p><p>Одевшись, он отправился на кухню — в животе урчало, даже несмотря на то, что вчера он набил желудок до отвала. Растущий паучий организм и всё такое. На холодильнике висела записка от Мэй.</p><p>
  <em>«Две смены подряд. Вернусь домой поздно.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Остатки ужина в холодильнике.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Люблю тебя»</em>
</p><p>Была веская причина, почему запеканка из тофу осталась со вчерашнего дня. Возможно, раз уж Мэй нет дома, он может заказать себе пиццу и проверить, быстро ли он сможет съесть ее в одиночку. Старк не раз видел, как подобный трюк проворачивал Питер.</p><p>Тони порылся в шкафчиках в поисках чего-то съедобного. К его удивлению, они были полупустые, там лежала половина буханки хлеба, специи и всякое разное для приготовления пищи, немного риса, крекеры и подвявшие фрукты и овощи.</p><p>
  <em>Видно подъели за неделю и на днях пройдутся по магазинам.</em>
</p><p>Он остановил свой выбор на злаковом батончике, чтобы продержаться до школы. Тони был полностью уверен, что сможет что-то перехватить там.</p><p>Схватив дешевый рюкзак, мужчина запер квартиру и отправился в школу Питера. Наверное, это даже хорошо, что он сегодня проснулся пораньше. Так у него будет больше времени понять куда и на кой черт он вообще идет.</p><p>К счастью, Питер написал ему на листочке всю информацию, что касалась школы: код от шкафчика, расписание, как найти необходимые классы и прочее. По дороге в школу Тони повторял и запоминал всю информацию для викторины по имени «Питер Паркер». Ужин с Мэй прошел без особых сложностей — он не вызвал подозрений, но в школе за ним будет следить куда большее количество глаз, особенно следует быть осторожным с его друзьями.</p><p>
  <em>Я учусь в Мидтаунской школе науки и технологии. Лучшие друзья — Нед Лидс и Мишель Джонс, она же ЭмДжей. Флэш Томпсон — говнюк.</em>
</p><p>Он продолжал проговаривать факты жизни Питера, которые почерпнул из его вечной болтовни. Он понимал, что запомнить мелкие подробности будет сложнее всего. Да, по сути Тони не учился в выпускном классе, но только по тому, что он был гением, и к тому моменту уже поступил в МИТ. А Питеру оставалось два месяца до выпуска.</p><p><em>Это будет как два пальца об</em> <em>асфальт,</em> — подумал про себя Тони, идя по школьному коридору вдоль шкафчиков. Стоило только этой мысли окончательно сформироваться, как у него перехватило дыхание от сильного тычка, сбившего с ног — зазубренные края замков впились в бедро.</p><p>— Смотри, куда прешь, Пенис Паркер, — засмеялся Флэш, и подпевалы-придурки радостно захихикали вместе с ним.</p><p>Тони почувствовал, как его руки сжались в кулаки, пока он боролся с желанием сравнять засранца с землей. Затем до него дошло, какой огромной силой сейчас обладает его тело, он мог убить этого пацанчика одним ударом. Питеру бы это точно не понравилось, особенно учитывая, что он и муравья не мог обидеть.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>— Это может быть кто-то из друзей Человека-муравья, мистер Старк.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— Ты меня убиваешь, парень.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— Ант-онио, Ант-уанетта, Ант-он*. Я могу еще долго продолжать.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— Молю, не надо.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>— Так тебе и надо, — сухо заметили из-за спины Тони. Он развернулся и столкнулся с ЭмДжей, которая выглядела весьма раздраженной.</p><p>
  <em>Ну да, кто ж еще?</em>
</p><p><br/>— А я-то думал ты пацифистка, — простонал Тони, потирая свежий синяк. О своей жизненной позиции ЭмДжей весьма ясно заявила ему в их первую встречу, когда упомянула о бывшем оружейном бизнесе Тони Старка. Весьма неловкий момент на вечеринке в честь семнадцатилетия Питера.</p><p>— Для тебя я сделала исключение, — ответила она, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>Тони понимал, что она на что-то обижена, но он не слишком хорошо ее знал, чтобы понять на что именно. Она всегда держалась слегка отстраненно, даже в присутствии друзей. Девушка была холодна, расчетлива и способна понять всю подноготную человека, сохраняя полное спокойствие.</p><p>Тони уважал ее до усрачки.</p><p>Он уже собирался уточнить, чем ее обидел (<em>Это именно обида, так ведь?</em>), но Нед ответил за нее:</p><p>— Где ты пропадал все выходные, чувак? Ты нас знатно пробросил.</p><p>— Точно, простите за это. Мне пришлось отправиться с мистером Старком на миссию, — тихо произнес он. Тони решил, что прикрыться самим собой — неплохое алиби. — А потом мой телефон пал смертью храбрых, пока я отбивался от того стрёмного синего мужика, который залил его своими мерзкими слюнями. И теперь мне, судя по всему, придется покупать новый. — Он постарался протараторить эту ложь с той же энергией и волнением, как обычно делал Питер.</p><p>— Вот видишь, я же говорила, — сказала она Неду, с ухмылкой толкая Тони в плечо. — Слюни и сладкий папочка в одном предложении.</p><p>— <span class="u"><em>По факту</em></span>, ты сказала, что Питер пускал слюни на своего сладкого папочку, а не какой-то левый пришелец из космоса, — поправил ее Нед.</p><p>— Мистер Старк — мне не сладкий папочка, — настоял Тони, его уши полыхали от смущения.</p><p>
  <em>Срань господня, тело — да сколько можно краснеть?</em>
</p><p>— ХА! — ЭмДжей хохотнула слишком громко и быстро прикрыла рот рукой. Тони зыркнул на нее, нахмурив брови, как, впрочем, и практически все в коридоре. — Ой, так ты не шутишь?</p><p>— Но в принципе, — продолжила она, — справедливо. «Сахарный папочка» это сексистский уничижительный термин…</p><p>— Спасибо, — вставил Тони, радуясь, что к ней вернулось благоразумие.</p><p>— Кроме того, это подразумевает, что Тони Старк получает от тебя что-то взамен… — Тони не нравилось к чему она ведет. — А я ясно вижу сдерживаемое сексуальное разочарование, когда ты на него пялишься.</p><p>
  <em>Ох.</em>
</p><p>А может ему и нравилось, к чему она клонит. Питер, конечно, точно был бы не в восторге от таких разговорчиков, но Тони не прочь узнать больше подробностей. Гораздо больше.</p><p>— Я… я не думаю, что все так и есть, — пробормотал Тони. — И я не пялюсь!</p><p>— Прости, друг, — на этот раз фыркнул Нед, — но она права. Ты втрескался по самое не хочу.</p><p>Сердце Тони слегка сбилось с ритма от этих слов и снова заработало нормально, когда он схватил книги. Питер говорил, что часть из них надо забрать из шкафчика.</p><p>— Допустим, но я очень долго фанател по Железному человеку. Это просто преклонение перед героем.</p><p>— Да, да, да, Железный человек спас тебя на Старк Экспо, — буркнула ЭмДжей, закатывая глаза, будто слышала эту историю уже тысячу раз.</p><p>
  <em>Ох, значит это и правда всего лишь преклонение перед героем.</em>
</p><p>Ему почти удалось одурачить себя самого, поверив, что за этим и правда скрывается нечто большее. Прежде чем он успел раскрыть рот и сказать что-то еще, прозвенел звонок.</p><p>— Увидимся, неудачники, — громко попрощалась Мишель и скрылась за дверями класса.</p><p>Тони посмотрел на Неда в поисках объяснений, но тот лишь похлопал его по плечу и тоже свалил.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Очередная непереводимая игра слов. Все же помнят, что Человек-муравей на английском Ант Мен. И потом, Скотт в фильме всех своих "букашек-таракашек" называл такими именами: Антонио, Энтони и т. д.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Старшая школа. Отстойное. Говно.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Старшая школа. Отстойное. Говно.</p><p>Тони был крайне благодарен судьбе, что практически полностью пропустил всю старшую школу. Хотя какая-то часть его хотела бы сравнить, насколько хуже она могла стать с годами. Он не помнил, чтоб в кабинетах было так многолюдно. Не говоря уж об удивительном дефиците техники и технологии, учитывая наличие слова «технология» в названии школы.</p><p>Что еще было совершенно недоступно его пониманию — это как зазубривание пролога Кентерберийских рассказов могло помочь ученикам в дальнейшей жизни. Разве что, одному из них повезет попасть на телешоу «Как стать миллионером» и один из вопросов окажется о Чосере.</p><p>Уроки английского и политологии он прошёл без препятствий. Настала очередь физики.</p><p>
  <em>Фигня вопрос.</em>
</p><p>Он же Тони, мать его, Старк. Он в прямом смысле слова писал книги по физике. Не учебник, конечно, но книгу о физике.</p><p>Когда учитель раздал написанный на прошлой неделе тест, Тони был искренне удивлен за что с Питера сняли баллы, если решение было совершенно правильное.</p><p>Старк решил, что продемонстрировал удивительную сдержанность, дождавшись окончания урока для выяснения отношений с учителем. Он, конечно, мог ему и перед всеми учениками высказать свое недовольство или опустить его ниже плинтуса, но решил так не делать. <em>Ради Питера я должен вести себя хорошо.</em></p><p>Когда учитель вместо того, чтоб выслушать, высмеял его, Тони почувствовал, как вскипела от злости его кровь.</p><p>— Питер, я знаю, что ты умный парень, но, думаю, в этом вопросе я понимаю побольше детей, — сказал тот с усмешкой.</p><p>— Но уравнение должно быть… — начал доказывать Тони, понимая, что смешно и нелепо поучать учителя.</p><p>— Питер, — перебил его преподаватель. — Прекращай. Ты решил неправильно. Конец. А теперь отправляйся в класс. — Сраному ублюдку хватило наглости отмахнуться от него, как от надоедливой мухи.</p><p>
  <em>Какого черта, неужели так сложно просто выслушать…</em>
</p><p>Тони замер, ощущая горький полынный привкус слов:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>— Вы никогда меня не слушаете! Никто из вас меня не слушает!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Блядь.</p><p>Тони вышел из класса крайне огорченным. Тони Старк не сталкивался с тем, что люди игнорировали его слова. Он привык, что они жадно заглядывают ему в рот, даже когда он был младше. Ну... все кроме Говарда, конечно.</p><p>Мужчина понимал, что Питер не одобрит исключение из школы за избиение учителя. Кроме того, вопрос с тем, какой ущерб может нанести Питер своей суперсилой обычному человеку, все еще оставался открытым. Тони задумался, позволит ли его издатель посвятить следующую книгу этому учителишке, написав там правильное уравнение и подписав заглавными буквами «тупому мудаку».</p><p>Единственное, что он знал наверняка, — это то, что учителя ждет визит Тони Старка, как только они обратно махнутся телами. Он позаботится, чтобы Питеру поставили ту оценку, которую он заслужил.</p><p>После очередного ужасающе скучного урока, Нед и ЭмДжей перехватили Тони и потащили на обед, чему он обрадовался несказанно. Нехватка калорий привела к существенному упадку сил. Для подкормки суперорганизма Человека-паука нужно было что-то существеннее одного злакового батончика.</p><p>Только вот та злосчастная бурда, что шлепнулась ему в тарелку, была немного не тем, что он именовал едой. Пустой желудок громко заурчал, напоминая, что голод не тетка, и капризничать не стоит. Он подошел к стойке расплатиться, ввел код, который ему дал Питер. Аппарат запищал и выдал сообщение об ошибке из-за нехватки средств на счету.</p><p>Женщина за стойкой бросила на него взгляд полный грусти и махнула рукой:</p><p>— Ничего страшного, милый, проходи. Заплатишь завтра, когда Мэй получит зарплату.</p><p>— Ой, давайте я, миссис Мануэль, — сказала ЭмДжей, быстро и молча вводя свой пин-код.</p><p>Тони гадал откуда эта женщина знала, что у Мэй завтра расчет или почему ЭмДжей так внезапно заплатила за его обед.</p><p>— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он тихо.</p><p>Это у них постоянное явление? Мэй что, такая забывчивая?</p><p>Создавалось такое впечатление, что существует какая-то сокровенная тайна, в которую никто не собирался его посвящать.</p><p>Он не успел додумать мысль до конца, парень, стоящий позади него, подтолкнул его в спину намекая, что очередь должна двигаться. Тони пожалел, что забыл наличку, вытянутую из своего бумажника, тогда он мог бы пополнить счет в школьной столовой или просто вернуть ЭмДжей долг за еду.</p><p>Продвигаясь к столику, за которым уже сидел Нед, Старк практически врезался в мальчишку, который показался ему слегка знакомым.</p><p>— О, привет, Питер! — сказал тот, ослепительно улыбаясь.</p><p>— Привет, — <em>и тебе, человек, которого я вижу первый раз в жизни, и который хочет со мной поболтать,</em> — как дела? — спросил Тони. Незнакомые ему люди целый день махали ему, что было вполне ожидаемо, но этот парень оказался первым, кто решил поболтать с ним.</p><p>Первое впечатление парень произвел очень хорошее, ведь он был одет в футболку с принтом Железного человека.</p><p>— Мне, кстати, нравится твоя футболка.</p><p>— Ты говоришь так каждый раз, как я ее надеваю, — рассмеялся парень.</p><p>
  <em>Интересно, если я тоже надену футболку с Железным человеком это будет слишком… как же это слово?.. зашкварно?</em>
</p><p>— Короче, я сильно удивился, не получив от тебя ответа на этих выходных. Был совершенно уверен, что ты поделишься своим мнением об интервью с Нилом де Грассом Тайсоном, что я тебе скинул, — сказал парень.</p><p>
  <em>А, так ты тот самый Кристофер.</em>
</p><p>Теперь Тони понял, почему его лицо показалось знакомым: он видел парня вместе с Питером на фотках в его «Инстаграме».</p><p>— Да, прости, мой телефон в последнее время частенько глючит, — опять соврал Старк, намеренно упуская подробности о синем инопланетянине, о котором недавно рассказывал Неду и ЭмДжей. — Но как только он заработает, я просмотрю.</p><p>— Договорились. Увидимся? — парень казался разочарованным, но смирился с ответом.</p><p>— Заметано, — бросил Тони, прежде чем направиться к столу, где Нед кратко пересказывал ЭмДжей что было на химии.</p><p>Стоило признать, что у Питера хорошие друзья. Пусть <em>кое-кто</em> из друзей называл остальных «неудачниками», они все старались поддерживать друг друга. А кроме того, с ними было на удивление интересно общаться. По мнению Тони, намного интереснее большинства старшеклассников.</p><p>Нед и ЭмДжей отреагировали с явным сочувствием, когда Тони поделился историей об учителе физики. Он выслушал уверения, что «физик хуже всех», и с ним поделились планом мести, который, скорее всего, никогда не будет воплощен в жизнь. Тони рассказал о своей идее с посвящением в книге «мистера Старка», вызвав взрыв смеха.</p><p>День наконец-то переставал быть отстойным.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Питер не сядет из-за Тони в тюрьму!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День наконец-то переставал быть отстойным.</p><p>И всего спустя 25 минут, как только закончился обед, все снова превратилось в дерьмо.</p><p>Кроме парочки детей и учителей, все остальные в школе были придурками. Он старался их игнорировать, но желание защитить Питера заставляло запоминать всех идиотов поименно, и как только они поменяются обратно, Тони сможет отомстить им так, чтобы Питер об этом никогда не узнал.</p><p>Кроме того, Старк забыл, насколько заковыристо все обстояло в школе с курсовыми работами. У Питера были занятия, где изучали совершенно ненужную никому информацию, которую Тони уже давно благополучно забыл. Ему казалось, что мозг просто разрывается от информации. Это выматывало.</p><p>Лимит терпения был превышен после седьмого урока, когда их нагрузили еще одной порцией домашнего задания.</p><p>— Значит так, для ясности… — начал мужчина, массируя лоб Питера уже десятый раз за день. — Мы должны просидеть тут семь часов, потом пойти домой и убить еще четыре часа на домашнюю работу, а потом наша песня хороша — начинай сначала?</p><p>Тони прокрутил расписание в голове: Подъем 6:30; уроки начинаются в 7:45; последний заканчивается в 14:45; домой он попадает в 15:30; 4 часа на уроки плюс полчаса на ужин, и вся эта канитель заканчивается в 20:00. После этого Питер обычно перед сном несколько часов патрулирует город. Неудивительно, что Питеру пришлось отказаться от всех внеклассных занятий: у него физически не хватало на них времени.</p><p>— На выполнение этого задания у вас не должно уйти четыре часа, — ответила учительница, удивленная тем, что Питер подал голос.</p><p>— Верно, но, если учитывать домашку по еще шести предметам, выйдет четыре часа.</p><p>— За другие ваши занятия я не отвечаю, мистер Паркер. Мы обсуждаем домашнее задание на этот урок, — по ее тону Тони заметил, что она была раздражена, но кроме того, учительница тоже была взвинчена. Заметив, насколько она вымотана, Старк прекратил спор.</p><p>По крайней мере, он мог покинуть этот филиал ада на Земле на целый день и вернуться домой. Когда он проходил возле внешних трибун, ему на голову внезапно вылили холодную жидкость. Кусочки льда из напитка попали под футболку и заскользили по спине. Он широко распахнул рот, пока стряхивал с себя сладкий напиток и лед.</p><p>Стоило поднять голову, и он увидел Флэша и его прихлебателей, сидящих на трибунах и потешающихся над ним, выкрикивая «неудачник». Тони поспешил убраться оттуда, приговаривая про себя:</p><p>
  <em>Питер не сядет из-за меня в тюрьму. Питер не сядет из-за меня в тюрьму.</em>
</p><p>Он продолжал повторять это словно мантру всю дорогу до квартиры, липкая сладость напитка уже успела высохнуть на его голове и туловище. Теперь в его и без того бесконечный список дел добавился и второй за сутки душ.</p><p>Тони ничего так сильно не хотел, как отправиться сейчас домой и налить себе полный стакан виски, но сейчас это было невозможно. Интересно, было ли спиртное в доме Мэй? Можно было бы потом налить в пустую бутылку воды, как он делал, когда был в возрасте Питера.</p><p>Громко хлопнув входной дверью, Старк случайно напугал Мэй, которая сидела за крохотным кухонным столом. Тони был удивлен ее присутствием дома, учитывая, что в оставленной записке она предупреждала, что вернется только поздним вечером. Она, очевидно, тоже не рассчитывала на его столь раннее появление, судя по тому, как быстро попыталась стереть слезы с мокрых щек.</p><p>— Привет, милый. Ты почему сейчас не на тренировке по Декатлону? — спросила она, старательно улыбаясь и делая вид, что ничего не произошло.</p><p>
  <em>Чтоб тебя черти драли.</em>
</p><p>Он знал, что о чем-то забыл. Еще несколько часов потерянного времени. Тони оставалось только гадать, когда подросткам спать-то.</p><p>
  <em>На уроке истории.</em>
</p><p>Впрочем, сейчас у него были более важные вопросы.</p><p>— Мэй, что случилось? — спросил Тони с искренним беспокойством. Он покосился на стол и увидел стопку счетов, на многих из которых были написаны сердитые красные «Платеж просрочен» и «Последнее уведомление».</p><p>Тони почувствовал себя полным идиотом — теперь все встало на свои места. Потрепанные вещи Питера, отсутствие еды в доме, вторая работа Мэй, отсутствие денег на счету парня в столовой. Все было прямо перед носом. Для гения он оказался не так уж умен.</p><p>Мужчина смутно припомнил, как прочитал сообщение трех месячной давности, где Питер упоминал, что не может погулять с ЭмДжей и Недом, потому что они с Мэй отмечают последнюю выплату по больничным счетам госпиталя Бельвью.</p><p>Теперь же навалилось осознание, что последние пять лет Мэй и Пит только и делали, что оплачивали медицинские счета Бена. Все деньги, что у них были, пошли на это, так что теперь забытые счета с минимальными платежами накопились и дали о себе знать.</p><p>Почему Питер ничего не сказал? Он получил ответ, когда заговорила Мэй:</p><p>— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — сказала она, быстро собирая счета и убирая их с глаз долой. — Тебе разогреть остатки вчерашнего ужина? — Ее яркая улыбка быстро замаскировала тоскливый взгляд. Тони видел Питера с таким же выражением лица.</p><p>Тони забежал в спальню Питера и схватил те три сотни, что стащил из собственного кошелька. Он решил, что для начала и это не плохо, а потом он придумает как о них позаботиться. Старк понимал, что придется неплохо напрячь фантазию, ведь ни Питер, ни Мэй не возьмут у него деньги просто так.</p><p>— Кстати, Мэй. Вчера один мужик заплатил мне… ну, в смысле, заплатил Человеку-пауку триста долларов за помощь в перевозке тяжелого оборудования, — сказал Тони, протягивая ей деньги.</p><p>— Нет, милый, — Мэй посмотрела на него с благодарностью, но покачала головой. — Это твой заработок. Лучше потрать его в кои-то веки на развлечения.</p><p>— Мэй, пожалуйста, — настоял он.</p><p>— Питер, я не могу больше брать у тебя деньги. Ты еще школьник. Ты должен тратить деньги на видеоигры и всякие подростковые глупости, — грустно улыбнулась она.</p><p>
  <em>Конечно же Питер пытался помочь. Одному богу известно, на какую подработку он соглашается, чтобы получить деньги.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>О. Именно это мистер Дель-что-то-там и предлагал на днях.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Итак, 7 часов учебы, 4 часа домашних заданий, 2 часа патрулирования, а теперь еще столько же часов на подработке.</em>
</p><p>— Я теперь тоже взрослый, Мэй. Пожалуйста, возьми деньги, — сказал Тони, положив купюры ей на ладонь и сжав её пальцы. Старк множество раз видел взгляд ласкового олененка в исполнении Питера, и был уверен, что смог идеально повторить его.</p><p>Она вытерла слезу тыльной стороной ладони, прежде чем обнять его.</p><p>— Я обещаю, что все тебе возмещу.</p><p>— Как и всегда, — ответил Тони, обнимая ее в ответ.</p><p>У Тони заныло сердце. Он никогда не сталкивался с нехваткой денег — ни в детстве, ни взрослым, — поэтому часто был слеп к материальным трудностям других.</p><p>Мэй поцеловала его в макушку, прежде чем разорвать объятия и оттолкнуть подальше, чтобы получше рассмотреть его, все еще держа на расстоянии вытянутой руки.</p><p>— Что за мерзость у тебя на голове?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Волна высока, но я устою</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Оригинальное название главы "The Tide is High But I'm Holding On" это известная в прошлом (чувствую себя ископаемым, потому что сразу узнала песню 😖🤦♀️) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8CMsQ-p1ls А еще только сегодня я заметила, что солистка глубоко беременна и то, только благодаря комментам под видео.<br/>**И да, эта глава рассказывает о событиях "Ох, эти летние ночи", которые описываются глазами Тони.**</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После того, как Мэй отправилась на свою вторую работу, Тони ополоснулся в душе и отправился в комнату Питера разбираться с нескончаемым потоком домашнего задания, который он умудрился получить всего за один день.</p><p>Телефон парня начал звонить, и Тони посмотрел на аппарат. Мужчина ухмыльнулся, когда увидел, что звонок был от Тони Старка.</p><p>— Что, звонишь сказать, что сдаешься и признаешь свою неправоту? — самодовольным тоном уточнил Тони. — Не знаю как у тебя, а у меня день был чудо как хорош. — конечно это была вопиющая ложь, у него был ужасный день. Но Тони был слишком упрям, чтобы признать свое поражение всего на второй день.</p><p>— Тони, — голос Питера звучал так же раздраженно, как и в то утро, когда случилась вся эта история с изжогой.</p><p>— Опять несварение? — пошутил мужчина.</p><p>— Тони. Я не могу дышать.</p><p>Тони почувствовал, как сбилось с ритма его сердце.</p><p>— Пятница? — быстро спросил Тони обеспокоенным тоном.</p><p>— У мистера Паркера повышенный уровень адреналина, тахикардия, гипервентиляция…</p><p>— У него паническая атака? — перебил ее Тони. Безусловно, мужчина был рад, что это не сердечный приступ, но он знал, насколько ужасными могут быть его панические приступы. Ужасно выматывающая гадость, и это с учетом того, что Тони успел к ним немного привыкнуть за последние пару лет. Питер, наверное, был в ужасе.</p><p>— Похоже на то, босс. Скорее всего, причина в том, что в него стреляли, — уточнила Пятница.</p><p>Его сердце снова остановилось на мгновение.</p><p>— В него стреляли? — заорал Тони. — Теперь он в безопасности?</p><p>— Подтверждаю. Угроза устранена.</p><p>Тони вздохнул с отчетливым облегчением и снова вернулся к Питеру.</p><p>— Итак, Пит, — начал он мягким, успокаивающим тоном. — Сейчас самое главное, чтобы ты дышал. Просто дыши. Закрой глаза и сосредоточься на моем голосе, хорошо, парень? Все будет нормально, милый.</p><p>Боже, он надеялся, что Питер был слишком занят и не заметил нежное прозвище, которое само соскользнуло с языка.</p><p>Тони быстро перебрал все способы избавления от панических приступов, которыми пользовался он лично. Самым эффективным всегда было отвлечься на счастливые воспоминания. Собственно, было одно воспоминание, которое очень любит сам Тони, и которое могло помочь Питеру. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что для Питера это воспоминание будет счастливым.</p><p>— Помнишь тот пляж, на который мы все вместе ездили прошлым летом? Мы только вернулись с миссии, и ты уговорил нас отправиться вечером на пустынный пляж. Кэпу пришлось после этого отдавать свой костюм в химчистку, потому что никак не мог вытрусить из него весь песок. Помнишь прохладный бриз и как ты бежал навстречу волнам? Сконцентрируйся на этих волнах, Питер, ради меня. Позволь грудной клетке двигаться в одном ритме с ними, наполняя легкие воздухом, Пит.</p><p>Тони любил это воспоминание совсем не из-за волн, но он знал, что их размеренное, повторяющееся движение успокаивает.</p><p>Он вспомнил, как гонялся за Питером после того как парень его обляпал. Его сердце преисполнилось теплом, когда он увидел сияющую улыбку парня. А затем набежала высокая волна, и чуть не снесла его, но он вовремя схватился за Питера.</p><p>Они затаили дыхание, стоило их лбам прикоснуться. Тони хотел прижать Питера покрепче к себе и никогда не отпускать. Он залип на розовые губы парня и его бездонные глаза. Как же легко было поцеловать его в тот момент.</p><p>Тони резко остановил себя, коснувшись покрасневшей щеки Питера. Он безумно хотел только одного — продолжить, но не был уверен, что они с Питером на одной волне.</p><p>Питер не сдвинулся с места.</p><p>
  <em>Может, он тоже этого хочет.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Нет, не будь идиотом. Ты всего лишь сломленный старикашка.</em>
</p><p>Но Господь свидетель, как же он хотел назвать Питера своим. Тони безумно боялся, что, если у Питера нет к нему взаимных чувств, то он его потеряет, а они оба в своей жизни и без того потеряли слишком много народу. Тони не сможет смириться с самим собой, если что-нибудь вытворит и оттолкнет Питера.</p><p>— Спасибо, Тони, — тихо шмыгнул носом Питер, отвлекая Тони от грез о пляже.</p><p>— Мне так жаль, что тебе достались мои панические атаки, — с сочувствием произнес Тони. Он знал, как они могут быть ужасны, особенно, если спровоцированы каким-то триггером. — Я пришел к выводу, что подсознание все так же идет в комплекте с телом, в отличии от сознательной части мозга, — добавил мужчина, вспомнив ужасные кошмары Питера, которые разбудили его.</p><p>— А у тебя что случилось? — Питеру было очень интересно какой же сюрприз преподнесло Тони его подсознательное.</p><p>— Не важно. Меня больше волнует, как ты? Я имею в виду физически, не в эмоциональном плане.</p><p>— Нормально, — ответил Питер. — Я просто не был… не был готов к подобному. Я вышел без костюма, а она просто выскочила из ниоткуда.</p><p>Тони сжал руки в кулаки. Он безумно расстроился из-за того, что в Питера стреляли, но от осознания того факта, что парень при этом был совершенно беззащитен, кровь закипала в жилах.</p><p>— Кто она? —спросил Тони Пятницу сквозь зубы. Он знал, что ИИ пропустила женщину через все базы данных.</p><p>— Программа распознания лиц уверяет, что стрелявшая — Сара Лейбовиц. Ее напарник — Джозеф Лейбовиц, ее брат. Сара — мать Аарона Лейбовица, погибшего в битве в Аркадии.</p><p>Сердце Тони пропустило удар. Еще одна мать, которая хотела отомстить ему за глупую ошибку в этой богом забытой Аркадии. Они и так потеряли там слишком много людей. Тони не знал, переживет ли, если потеряет еще и Питера из-за этого.</p><p>Он выругался про себя, и потер лоб Питера. Каким же эгоистом он был все это время. У него ведь полно врагов, которые охотятся и за Тони Старком, и за Железным человеком, а этот обмен превратил в мишень Питера. Питера, не совершившего ничего, что бы заслуживало покушение на его жизнь.</p><p>— Я тебя очень прошу, парень, — тяжело вздохнул Тони. — Пожалуйста, всегда бери с собой хранилище с нанитами. И Ница, береги его, — сказал он на прощание, прежде чем сбросить звонок. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях. Пятница еще не нашла решение их проблемы с обменом телами. Был, конечно, альтернативный источник информации, обращаться к которому он так отчаянно не хотел. До этой минуты.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Мы в город изумрудный идем дорогой трудной, дорогой непростой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо большое **Ангелина Корсакова** за мягкий пинок под попу. Эта глава в первую очередь для вас. Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa)</p><p>И как всегда: оригинальное название главы We're Off to See the Wizard - Мы отправляемся к волшебнику - это песня из очень (реально - очень!) старого мюзикла "Волшебник страны Оз" 1939 года. Сомневаюсь, что среди читателей наберется хоть 15 человек, которые видели этот фильм. Но думаю, одну из песен точно слышало большинство: Over the Rainbow в исполнении Джуди Гарленд была признана лучшей песней ХХ века. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSZxmZmBfnU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стивен Стрэндж согнулся пополам и задохнулся от смеха. Каждый раз, когда он почти успокаивался, он поднимал глаза на Тони Старка, застрявшего в теле Питера Паркера, и начинал смеяться по новой.</p><p>Тони не видел в этом совершенно ничего смешного и просто смотрел на него, скрестив руки.</p><p>— Успокоился? — раздраженно уточнил он. Стрэндж был наилучшим вариантом, чтобы разобраться в текущей ситуации, а еще он был последним человеком, которого Тони хотел бы в неё посвящать. Нью-Йорк слишком мал, чтоб вместить оба их эго.</p><p>Тони заинтересовал Стрэнджа быстрее, чем ожидал. Он рассчитывал продержаться в теле Питера немного дольше, но, даже если не учитывать адские особенности жизни старшеклассника, главной целью возвращения в свое тело стало желание защитить парня от врагов Тони Старка и Железного человека, которых за годы набралось приличное количество.</p><p>И, если Питер когда-либо спросит, почему Тони вдруг сдался, он расскажет только о последнем пункте. Пусть парень будет свято уверен, что Тони наслаждался каждой минутой в его теле. Он был слишком упрям, чтоб просто так признать поражение.</p><p>— Это не настолько смешно, на самом-то деле, — злобно посмотрел он на Стивена.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, я успокоился, — глубоко выдохнул Стрэндж. — Ты сейчас пытаешься выглядеть устрашающе, а то мне не сильно понятно? — снова прыснул мужчина.</p><p>— Смейся дальше, Дамблдор. Так ты мне поможешь или нет? — спросил Тони, нахмурившись. Попытка выглядеть хоть чуточку устрашающе совершенно не работала в этом теле. Любая попытка надавить на людей своей властью моментально проваливалась из-за огромных оленьих глаз Питера и его детского личика. Да, с возрастом он слегка заматерел, но он все еще оставался абсолютно миловидным.</p><p>— Я могу быть грозным! Я могу быть устрашающим! — уверял однажды Питер, пока все Мстители задыхались от смеха.</p><p>— Мне нужно провести парочку анализов, — сказал Стрэндж, ведя его в комнату в Святилище, где у него было установлено медицинское оборудование, и усаживая Тони в одно из кресел. Он начал прикреплять различные датчики к телу, фокусируясь в основном на работе мозга.</p><p>Пятнадцать минут спустя Тони начал терять терпение.</p><p>— Ты зря тратишь время, выясняя в магии или науке дело. Это магия, наука никоим образом не могла привести к подобным последствиям.</p><p>— И почему это? — скучающе поинтересовался Стивен. — Раз ты не смог придумать, как сотворить подобное с помощью науки, значит никто больше додуматься бы и не смог? Ты на это намекаешь?</p><p>— Я не намекаю, а говорю это прямо. С помощью науки подобное провернуть не смог бы никто, — настаивал он.</p><p>— Неужели ты действительно настолько высокомерен, что не веришь в существование кого-то умнее тебя? — спросил Стрэндж несколько удивленно. Ему всегда нравилось наблюдать за кем-то, чье эго превосходило его собственное по размерам.</p><p>— Смотря, о чем разговор, — пожал плечами Тони. — Я не буду утверждать, что я умнее всех на свете, когда речь идет о чем-то вроде подводного плетения корзин. Но наука? Тут умнее меня определенно никого нет.</p><p>— Раз уж ты так уверен, что все дело в магии, зачем пришел ко мне? Почему не обратился к… — Стивен оборвал себя на полуслове, решив, что должна существовать веская причина, из-за которой Тони предпочел обратиться к нему, а не к Ванде. — А инопланетная наука? Я уверен, что даже ты не знаешь все секреты Вселенной.</p><p>
  <em>Черт, тоже правда.</em>
</p><p>— Отлично, — драматично вздохнул Старк, — проводи свои анализы. Долго там еще? — он говорил с явным нетерпением, отбивая нервный ритм по полу.</p><p>— А ты куда-то опаздываешь? Возможно, на выпускной бал? Или не успеваешь домой до комендантского часа? — у него была кривая улыбка, которая напоминала улыбку Гринча.</p><p>
  <em>Ох черт, да он же просто тащится от этого.</em>
</p><p>Тони покраснел, потому что именно это он теперь делает каждые 20 минут.</p><p>— У меня домашка не сделана, — процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.</p><p>Стрэндж расхохотался так сильно, что чуть не рухнул со стула, содрогаясь всем телом. Он вытер слезы с глаз и попытался снова успокоиться. Мужчина словно получил долгожданный подарок.</p><p>— Восхитительный день!</p><p>Больше всего Тони хотелось послать этого человека к демонам в пекло, но он не был уверен, что они смогут снять заклинание без его помощи. Ему оставалось лишь мучительно молчать, копя в себе всевозможные ругательства, которые он обязательно выскажет чародею, как только вернется в свое тело.</p><p>— Как бы ни хотелось признавать… — начал Стивен, изучая показания мониторов, — похоже, что твоя гипотеза верна. Дело определенно в магии.</p><p>Старк пожалел, что рядом с ним нет Пятницы — она бы записала, как Доктор Стивен Стрэндж признает правоту Тони. Он бы поставил эту запись на звонок.</p><p>— А сейчас ты намагичишь эту свою большую светящуюся штукенцию, — заметил Тони, наблюдая, как Стрэндж изучает его тело с помощью золотистых искр. К счастью, ему не потребовалось много времени для вынесения вердикта.</p><p>— Это точно магия. И очень сильная, — сказал он нахмурив брови.</p><p>— Ты издеваешься, что ли? Какого черта ты сразу не сделал вот так, если это занимает меньше минуты?</p><p>— Мне пришлось использовать энергию звезды из другой галактики, чтобы узнать эту информацию. Уж прости меня, что я не тороплюсь с этим только потому, что Тони Старк нетерпелив. — Тони поразили его слова. После минуты молчания, Стивен вынуждено добавил: — А еще я очень надеялся, что причиной всему была наука.</p><p>— Так ты можешь все исправить? — закатил глаза Тони и спросил с надеждой. Возможно, Стивен и в самом деле мог оказаться полезен.</p><p>— К сожалению, нет, — признался он со вздохом. — Тут стоит защита. И взломать я ее не могу. Я даже сомневаюсь, что человек, поменявший вас телами, смог бы вот так легко все отменить.</p><p>— Значит что, мы просто застряли вот так вот? — в панике спросил Старк. Для него это звучало так, словно он уже никогда не сможет вернуть себе свою жизнь.</p><p>— До тех пор, пока не выполнишь то, что от тебя ожидают, — пожал плечами Стрэндж.</p><p>— И что именно мне нужно сделать?</p><p>— Я никогда не смотрел «Чумовую пятницу», но мне кажется, цель — преподать тебе урок? Готов поспорить, что об этом ты бы подумал в последнюю очередь. Скорее всего, дело именно в этом, — с притворной робостью улыбнулся мужчина.</p><p>— Но может ты хотя бы знаешь, кто нас проклял?</p><p>
  <em>И тогда я смогу стереть его с лица Земли.</em>
</p><p>— Боюсь, что нет, — отрицательно покачал головой Стивен. — Похоже, что на это тоже стоит защита. Кто бы это ни был, он точно знал, что делает.</p><p>— Ты действительно использовал силу звезды? — с подозрением уточнил Тони.</p><p>— Кто его знает, — пожал плечами доктор Стрэндж.</p><p>— Спасибо, ты мне очень сильно помог, — сказал он шутливо с драматичным блеском в глазах, махнул рукой и направился к дверям.</p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста, — с энтузиазмом ответил ему Стивен, делая вид, что не заметил сарказма в голосе собеседника.</p><p>Доктор Стрэндж подождал, пока Тони уйдет, и только тогда достал свой мобильник. Ему ответили спустя два гудка.</p><p>— Ванда… — произнес он нараспев обвиняющим тоном своим глубоким баритоном. — Что ты сделала с Тони и Питером?</p><p>— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — невинно ответила она.</p><p>— Ко мне тут Старк на чай забегал, вот только он был в теле Питера. Либо это был он, либо Питер неимоверно круто притворяется Старком. Что маловероятно, ведь он полностью покрыт следами твоей магии.</p><p>— Я их всего лишь немного подтолкнула, — слегка хихикнула Ванда, понимая, что от правды ей уже никуда не деться.</p><p>— Но я бы хотел узнать: почему они в первую очередь не обратились к тебе? Старк бы в жизни ко мне не пошёл с учётом того, что ты у него постоянно под боком.</p><p>— А вот этим я, кстати, очень горжусь, — снова засмеялась девушка. — Видишь ли, я немного почаровала так, чтобы, у них при мысли об обмене телами мое имя в памяти не всплывало. Таким образом меня они заподозрить не могут. Хотя это немного искажает логику их поисков.</p><p>Стрэндж был восхищен этим дьявольски гениальным планом. Возможно, раньше он недооценивал Алую Ведьму.</p><p>— Зачем ты поставила блок?</p><p>— Чтобы кто-нибудь вроде тебя не смог вмешаться и все исправить. Они должны решить свои проблемы самостоятельно. Я добавила что-то вроде защитного механизма на крайний случай, но в целом они застряли в чужих телах пока не решат свои разногласия и не станут оба счастливыми.</p><p>— Я не собирался вмешиваться, — признался Стивен.</p><p>— Ты что, сдал меня с потрохами? — спросила Ванда, закусив губу. — Они бы ни за что меня не заподозрили без постороннего вмешательства.</p><p>— Не сдал, — медленно произнес он.</p><p>— С чего бы это?</p><p>— Просто я думаю, что ты все делаешь правильно. И если все решится на следующей неделе, я выиграю пари, — Стрэндж хитро ухмыльнулся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Паркер, я даже не знала, что ты натянешь Железного Человека</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Домашнее задание Питера окончательно добило Тони. Естественные науки были плевым делом — с ними он расправился за пару минут. С математикой тоже недолго возился. Однако над домашкой по истории и английскому языку пришлось попотеть, к его большому разочарованию. Он уже успел забыть, как сильно ненавидел писать эссе.</p><p>
  <em>Что, черт побери, этот их аллегоричный символизм вообще такое?</em>
</p><p>Тони мог поклясться, что учителя английского языка тратят больше времени на анализ книг, чем требуется авторам для их написания.</p><p>
  <em>Почему красный цвет на одеяле символизирует ярость и страсть парня? А что, если писателю просто нравился этот сраный красный цвет? Боже!</em>
</p><p>Когда он наконец закончил, было уже 10 часов вечера. Он ни за что не смог бы сейчас еще и отправиться на патрулирование и нормально функционировать на следующий день в школе. Оставалось только надеяться, что Питер никогда об этом не узнает.</p><p>Тони понятия не имел, как Питеру удается поддерживать этот дикий ритм жизни 24/7 и продолжать радовать своей сияющей улыбкой? Это выматывало не только физически, но и эмоционально. Проблемы с учителями, другими учениками, тетей Мэй — все это было просто невыносимо.</p><p>
  <em>Как, черт возьми, Питер справляется со всем этим, да еще и мирится с моими постоянными загонами?</em>
</p><p>Тони знал, что с ним сложно. Он был совершенно уверен, что если бы он был Питером и в его жизни был Тони Старк, то у него, скорее всего, случился бы нервный срыв. Тони, просто будучи Тони, способен уничтожить чужую психику.</p><p>
  <em>Я уничтожаю все, к чему прикасаюсь.</em>
</p><p>Удивительно, но, несмотря на длинный список недостатков, Питер все еще смотрит на него большими, сияющими глазами, будто Тони был богом среди людей. Он не думал, что заслужил этот взгляд. Может это и эгоистично, но Старк хотел бы, чтобы Пит продолжал на него смотреть этим взглядом как можно дольше.</p><p>Тони развалился на кровати Питера, закинув одну руку за голову, а другой листая телефон Питера. Он сосредоточился только на фотографиях. Даже после чистки Пятницы он испытывал неловкость, читая личные сообщения Питера. А вот большинство его фотографий уже было в Instagram.</p><p>Единственные фотографии, которых не было в его Instagram — это фотографии их двоих или кого-либо из Мстителей. На каждом фото Питер всегда выглядел таким счастливым. Тони не удержался от ответной улыбки, с нежностью листая фотографии, большинство из которых он уже видел.</p><p>Внезапно, он понял, что одну из фотографий Пятница не удалила.</p><p>Точнее удалила, но теперь она появилась вновь.</p><p>
  <em>О Боже.</em>
</p><p>Тони слышал только, как громко бьется сердце в груди Питера, и не мог поверить своим глазам. Должно быть, он спит — это было единственным возможным объяснением.</p><p>Он смотрел на фотографию Питера с голым торсом. Его свободная рука легла на впадину возле тазовой косточки, привлекая внимание прямо к…</p><p>Тони почувствовал, что не может вздохнуть.</p><p>Одно дело, если бы он был просто голым. И совершенно другое, если на нем были только трусы. Но это был Питер, одетый в трусики с Железным Человеком.</p><p>Красное с золотом кружево натягивалось вокруг его невероятно твердого члена.</p><p>Рот Тони наполнился слюной, когда он рассматривал каждый квадратный миллиметр фотографии.</p><p>Голова гудела от роя вопросов.</p><p>
  <em>Для чего он вообще сделал эту фотографию?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Для кого она?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Почему сейчас я ее вижу, а раньше — нет?</em>
</p><p>Как сделать так, чтобы эта фотография была доступна для просмотра до конца его жизни?</p><p>Он подозревал, что Пятница имеет к этому какое-то отношение, хотя и не был уверен почему.</p><p>Излишне говорить, что Тони был болезненно тверд. Он чувствовал, как член Питера пульсирует под тканью надетых боксеров. Он застонал от отчаяния.</p><p>Это была далеко не первая его эрекция в теле Питера. Напротив, подобное случалось с ним по нескольку раз на дню. Но на этот раз она была гораздо сильнее. И эффективный ранее трюк с Ником Фьюри в стрингах совершенно не помогал. Перед глазами плотно стоял образ Питера с фотографии.</p><p>Тони выругался, когда накрыл ладонью пах. Он обещал себе не делать этого, как бы сильно ни хотелось. Но давая это обещание, он не знал, что увидит Питера практически голым, и только трусы будут скрывать небольшой кусочек его тела.</p><p>Пусть они с Питером не обсуждали напрямую разрешено ли им дрочить, они все же согласились, что им следует руководствоваться здравым смыслом в отношении всего, что может быть излишне личным или смущающим. Дьявол на его правом плече пытался убедить менее злого чертенка на левом, что это было лучшее решение всех времен.</p><p>Долго он не продержался. Тони не знал, связано ли это с подростковыми гормонами, или он просто слишком сильно возбудился.</p><p>Приведя себя в порядок, он просмотрел информацию фотографии. Судя по отметке времени, Питер снял ее примерно полгода назад. Он послал ее только одному человеку. Когда Тони увидел имя человека, которому оно было послано, его сердце сбилось с ритма.</p><p>Питер переслал фотографию ЭмДжей.</p><p>Тони чувствовал себя невероятно глупо. Он не знал, что и думать. Он на самом деле поверил, что фото для него? Да, Железный Человек на белье сбил его с толку, но можно предположить, что это не больше чем совпадение. А может Питер просто прикалывался. Фотке уже полгода, и, если бы она предназначалась для него, Тони бы ее уже давно увидел бы, верно?</p><p>Пусть он и не заметил ни малейшего намека на сексуальное напряжение между Питером и ЭмДжей, это совершенно не означало, что его не было. Она заплатила за его обед, и он явно был ей небезразличен. Он знал, что пару лет назад у них намечались романтические отношения, но продлились около месяца. Ребята поняли, что им лучше оставаться друзьями.</p><p>
  <em>Что ж, люди меняются.</em>
</p><p>Та часть Тони, что отвечала за мазохизм, решила, что ему необходимо просмотреть сообщения, с которыми Питер отправлял фото. Ему нужен был какой-то контекст, и пускай это окончательно разобьет ему сердце.</p><p>Когда он прочитал соответствующую переписку, с его поникшей души свалился огромный груз.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Пт. 15 ноября, 20:32</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><strong>Питер:</strong><br/>Что скажешь😳???</p><p><strong>ЭмДжей</strong>:<br/>Я даже не знала, что ты натянешь на себя Железного Человека<br/>Хотя, ты наверное был бы не против, если бы натянули тебя, а не наоборот? 😏</p><p><strong>Питер:</strong><br/>Ха-ха. 😒Умереть со смеху просто<br/>Но серьезно, как тебе?</p><p><strong>ЭмДжей</strong>:<br/>Он тебя завалит не отходя от кассы😉</p><p><strong>Питер:</strong><br/>🤞Скрестим пальцы и будем надеяться</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Вс. 17 ноября, 9:30</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>ЭмДжей</strong>:<br/>Ну что, как все прошло? Ты мне так и не отписался. Тебе наконец-то перепало?</p><p><strong>Питер:</strong><br/>Я так и не решился😞<br/>не могу так рисковать,<br/>но спасибо за помощь</p><p>*Автор скидывает переписку в виде скриншота, и тут у нее стоит уточнение, о том, что Питер должен был переслать фотографию какому-то парню, но струсил. Видно она забыла сделать картинку переписки, но знайте, что такой разговор между Питом и ЭмДжей был.*</p><p>У Тони голова шла кругом от такого развития событий. Значит, Питер сделал снимок не для ЭмДжей, а для какого-то парня. Он пролистал вверх-вниз диалог, чтобы понять о каком парне речь, но там ничего не было.</p><p>Тони был почти уверен, что Питер не стопроцентный натурал, но все же опасался выдавать желаемое за действительное. Питер никогда раньше не упоминал о парнях. Собственно, после того, как он расстался с ЭмДжей, он вообще про отношения ничего не рассказывал. Тони тешил себя мыслью, что он — единственный человек, который нужен Питеру.</p><p>
  <em>Дьявол, я так жалок! Я раньше слыл плейбоем, а теперь веду себя как подросток, помешавшийся на… ну, на еще одном подростке.</em>
</p><p>Новая информация укрепила Тони в мысли, что Питеру видимо слишком нравится этот парень, чтобы он решился отправить ему настолько развратное фото.</p><p>
  <em>Вот ведь везучий говнюк.</em>
</p><p>Он не понимал, как Питеру выкроить время на свидание с этим парнем, разве что они оба учатся в школе и могли бы видеться там. Вполне логично влюбиться в сверстника.</p><p>И тут голову Тони пришла весьма неутешительная мысль.</p><p><em>Кристофер.</em> </p><p>Белье с Железным Человеком для мальчишки, который носит футболку с Железным Человеком. Теперь все встало на свои места. Несмотря на то, что переписка Питера с Кристофером особой романтикой не отличалась, они постоянно перекидывались сообщениями, иногда даже по выходным. А в его Instagram были их совместные фотографии.</p><p>Тони застонал, презирая себя за то, что теперь он ревнует к какому-то 18-летнему парню. Какой-то мальчишка, который, судя по его выбору одежды, вероятно, ревновал к Тони. Что за ирония судьбы!</p><p>Он решил больше не мучить себя и убрал телефон. Если Тони хочет дожить до вторника в здравом уме, ему необходимо немного поспать. И дай бог, чтоб в этот раз обошлось без кошмаров.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Глас разума</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер избегал Хэппи как чумы, что было весьма сложной задачей, учитывая, что тот был главой Службы безопасности, водителем Тони и его лучшим другом. Паркер понимал, что на работе все станет в разы хуже — у Хэппи был доступ к его расписанию, а следовательно, он знал, где в любое время можно найти Питера.</p><p>Вместо того, чтобы ждать, пока Хэппи заедет за ним, он предпочел воспользоваться услугами службой заказа частного трансфера. Очевидно, знаменитости пользовались частным автосервисом, а не супер-Убером.</p><p>Оказавшись в здании, Питер попытался осторожно обойти его, заглядывая за каждый угол, чтобы случайно не столкнуться с Хоганом.</p><p>— Пятница, — прошептал он. — Я стараюсь избегать Хэппи. У тебя не предусмотрено чего-то вроде стелс-режима?</p><p>— Я могу помочь избежать с ним встречи, мониторя его перемещение по территории, но Босс так и не доработал режим невидимости.</p><p>Питер с любопытством склонил голову набок. Выходит, Тони над таким режимом работает?</p><p>
  <em>Пофиг, я подумаю об этом позже.</em>
</p><p>— Если хочешь, я могу включить тебе главную тему из «Миссия невыполнима», — веселясь предложила Пятница.</p><p>— Да, будь добра, — просиял Питер.</p><p>Питер, в сопровождении тихой мелодии, чтоб никто посторонний ее не услышал, благополучно прошёл на свою первую встречу за день, избегая Хэппи благодаря GPS имени Пятницы.</p><p>Однако, стоило ему только покинуть собрание, его план моментально потерпел крах.</p><p>— Ты реально решил изображать из себя неуловимого Джо? — отругал его Хэппи. — Тебе стоит лучше стараться, если приспичило меня избегать.</p><p>— Ну спасибо тебе, Пятница, — буркнул себе под нос Питер.</p><p>Как только все вышли из конференц-зала, Хэппи схватил Питера за плечо и потащил в пустой кабинет.</p><p>— Ладно, какого черта происходит?</p><p>— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты, — невинно ответил Питер. Может прокатит и в этот раз прикинуться дурачком.</p><p>— Не прикидывайся дураком, не сработает.</p><p>
  <em>Блинский блин!</em>
</p><p>— Я просто немного рассеян, Хэппи, ничего более. — Парень в отчаянии сжал переносицу. — Меня просто все еще напрягает вчерашнее приключение с пистолетом.</p><p>— Нет-нет, это полная чушь, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, Тони. Ты вел себя странно еще до того, как это произошло. Задолго до. И я не единственный, кто это заметил. Я получил письмо… — начал он, доставая телефон из кармана.</p><p>— Металлолом, чтоб его… — Проворчал Хэппи, пытаясь открыть приложение с электронной почтой и заставить телефон работать. Он уже собирался постучать им по столу, когда Питер перехватил его запястье.</p><p>Питер знал (ну, в основном благодаря фильмам и телепередачам), что в далекие времена удары по предметам каким-то волшебным заставляли технику нормально работать. Он знал, что у Хэппи обе руки левые, когда дело касалось электроники, поэтому Питер выхватил телефон из его руки и начал перезагружать его, силясь не закатывать глаза.</p><p>После перезагрузки появилось окно с требованием ввести пароль, что парень и сделал на автомате.</p><p>— Твой пароль не работает, — заметил Питер, нахмурившись. Хэппи уже говорил ему свой пароль. Вряд ли он решился его сменить.</p><p>— Ты не знаешь мой пароль, — осадил его Хэппи, безуспешно старая вернуть себе телефон.</p><p>— Твой пароль — это «пароль», — протянул Питер.</p><p>— Мой пароль не «пароль». Я начальник Службы безопасности, ты действительно думаешь, что мой пароль — это «пароль»? — спросил он, защищаясь. — Мой пароль гораздо сложнее!</p><p>— «Пароль1»? — уточнил с усмешкой Питер.</p><p>Лицо Хэппи покраснело, и он выплюнул:</p><p>— Дай-ка сюда! — мужчина выдернул мобильный и принялся разблокировать экран, когда внезапно замер, и уставился на Питера широко раскрытыми глазами. — Пацан? — с сомнением проговорил он.</p><p>Питер попытался непринужденно рассмеяться, совсем как в тот раз, когда Нед спросил, откладывает ли он яйца. Он с трудом сглотнул, когда понял, что сейчас это вышло жутко неубедительно.</p><p>— Что ты… о чем ты говоришь?</p><p>
  <em>Жесть, я снова облажался.</em>
</p><p>— Прекращай прикидываться идиотом, не сработает, — огрызнулся Хэппи. — Как, черт побери, это случилось? Почему ты?.. Как ты? Что это вообще такое?</p><p>— Хорошо, хорошо, успокойся, Хэппи, — Питер поднял руки в попытке успокоить собеседника, который выглядел так, словно его сейчас удар хватит.</p><p>— Успокоиться? Тут подросток напялил тело моего лучшего друга!</p><p>— Да, в смысле технически — да. Мы вроде как махнулись телами, что-то вроде того, — прикусил губу Питер.</p><p>— Как в «Чумовой пятнице»?</p><p>— Да! Точняк! — закивал парень. — Ты случайно не знаешь, чем там дело закончилось-то?</p><p>— Я никогда не смотрел фильм, — покачал головой Хэппи. Питер в ответ застонал. — Так, мне нужно посидеть и отдышаться, — драматично произнес Хэппи, плюхнувшись в одно из кресел за столом в конференц-зале. — И как давно?</p><p>— Мы проснулись такими в воскресенье, — объяснил Паркер. — Так что, по факту, правильнее называть «Чумовым воскресеньем», чем пятницей. Мы понятия не имеем ни как это произошло, ни как вернуть все обратно. Пятница сейчас бороздит информационные просторы в поисках решения, но пока еще ничего не нашла.</p><p>
  <em>Ну, она вроде как утверждает, что занимается поисками.</em>
</p><p>— И что? Будешь и дальше притворяться Тони? — спросил он, уткнувшись лбом в ладони и пытаясь осмыслить сложившуюся ситуацию.</p><p>— В целом, да, — пожал плечами парень в ответ. — Ты говорил, что кто-то еще начал подозревать. Кто?</p><p>— Пеппер прислала мне письмо. Видимо, вчера ты был слишком покладистым, по сравнению с обычным Тони, теперь хоть понятно с какой стати.</p><p>
  <em>Зашибись, значит Наташа, Хэппи, а теперь еще и Пеппер.</em>
</p><p>— Мать честная, — закрыл лицо руками, — да Тони же меня с дерьмом смешает, как только узнает, что в тебя стреляли, пока я тебя охранял.</p><p>— С чего бы? На него ведь не в первый раз нападают таким образом. Он уже срывался на тебе из-за такого? — полюбопытствовал Питер, потому что это было совсем не в характере Тони. Он доверял Хэппи свою жизнь.</p><p>Мужчина посмотрел на него скептически.</p><p>— Нет, но раньше дело не касалось тебя. — Питер ошеломленно уставился на него, не совсем понимая, что это меняло. — Блин, вы действительно пара идиотов, — добавил Хэппи. — Кто еще в курсе вашего маленького перевоплощения? Твоя тетя знает?</p><p>— Только Наташа. По ее словам, остальные что-то подозревают, но думают, что я просто в плохом настроении из-за того, что мы в субботу с мистером Старком поссорились.</p><p>— Поссорились? Из-за чего?</p><p>— Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, — снова пожал плечами Питер. — Я отправился на миссию и прекрасно со всем справлялся, когда внезапно, не понять откуда, приперся мистер Старк, схватил меня в охапку и притащил обратно на базу. Как оказалось, он наврал про отключение протокола «Радионяня», и решил, что в одиночку я не справлюсь, хотя я совершенно определенно чудесно мог обойтись без посторонней помощи.</p><p>От одной только мысли о том разговоре раздражение Питера набирало обороты.</p><p>— В меня ведь не в первый раз стреляют. Я точно знал, что делаю. В итоге, я <em>совершенно закономерно</em> выразил свое разочарование…</p><p>— Ты орал на него, — заметил Хэппи.</p><p>— Я <em>очень уважительно</em> орал на него на базе, — сердито поправил Питер, — о том, что ему пора бы уже перестать носиться со мной как с ребенком. Потом он сказал, что моя жизнь намного легче, чем его, а я ответил, что это чушь собачья, и ушел. А на следующее утро я уже проснулся таким.</p><p>Хэппи очень хорошо знал, как начинаются все их споры. Питер и Тони расходились во мнениях, как часы — каждые два месяца. Причина несогласия и мотивы спорных поступков со временем изменились, но сам процесс в целом оставался незыблемым.</p><p>Все началось сразу, как Тони взял Питера под свое крыло. Парню в то время было 14 лет, и опрометчивость его поступков, а также умение влипать в неприятности стали его визитной карточкой. Тони надо было защищать его от него же самого.</p><p>После того, как Паркер умер и вернулся, все изменилось. Причины защищать Питера становились все более и более эгоистичными. Речь шла уже не только о том, чтобы обеспечить безопасность Питера ради его же блага. Теперь Тони знал: он не переживет, если Питер снова умрет.</p><p>Прошло прилично времени, прежде чем Хэппи разобрался в происходящем между Питером и Тони. Из-за отношений с Мэй, для мужчины Питер стал как племянник. Со Старком они говорили об этом всего один раз, но Хэппи видел, как развивались их отношения. За три месяца до восемнадцатилетия Питера все Мстители, кроме Питера и Тони, собрались вместе, чтоб обсудить их отношения и убедиться, что они на одной волне. Даже Мэй и Пеппер позвали.</p><p>Хэппи был здорово удивлен, увидев, как мало на самом деле было высказавшихся против этих отношений. Он-то думал, что придется переубеждать гораздо больше людей.</p><p>Мэй, Стив, Брюс и Роуди выступили против. Клинт, Наташа, Ванда, Сэм, Баки и, как ни странно, Пеппер поддержали мнение Хэппи и были за. Именно Пеппер изо всех сил старалась перетащить остальных на свою сторону, напирая на то, что, когда Питер и Тони вместе, они намного счастливее. И да, возможно эти отношения нестандартные, но они все хотели счастья этим двум.</p><p>
  <em>«— Да откуда нам вообще знать, что они уже давно не тискаются у нас за спиной? — заявила Мэй. — Питер черт знает чем занимается во время своих вечных патрулирований.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Хэппи хотел ей ответить, но его опередила Пеппер:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Мы с Хэппи знали бы. Тони не злодей в этой истории. Он не просил, чтобы подобное произошло. Я знаю это лучше, чем кто-либо. Он так сильно заботится о Питере, что никогда не причинит ему зла.»</em>
</p><p>Кроме того, пусть возраст согласия в Нью-Йорке — семнадцать лет, Хэппи знал наверняка, что Тони не коснется пацана до его восемнадцатилетия.</p><p>Они убили несколько часов на разговоры, но разошлись по домам с решением поддержать парочку.</p><p>— Итак, давай разберемся… — начал Хэппи, глядя на Питера без малейшего удивления. — Вы поссорились, он сказал, что его жизнь тяжелее твоей, а ты сказал, что все совершенно наоборот, а на следующий день ты проснулся в его теле?</p><p>— В принципе, да. А что?</p><p>— Ты совсем с головой не дружишь? В смысле, серьезно? Тебе не кажется, что это как-то взаимосвязано? — Хэппи с удивлением заметил, что Питер продолжает смотреть на него пустым взглядом, не понимая, почему и как вообще эти два события могут быть связаны. — Обалдеть. Кто присутствовал при вашей ссоре?</p><p>Питер сосредоточился, пытаясь вспомнить. По какой-то неизвестной причине воспоминание о том дне было крайне размытым, но он приблизительно помнил, кто был с ними в комнате в тот момент.</p><p>— Там точно были Клинт и Наташа.</p><p>Хэппи на мгновение задумался. У Клинта не было способностей для обмена телами, а у Нат не было мотива. Что ж, мотив у нее может и был, но она бы точно выбрала другой способ.</p><p>— Ладно, пацан, возвращайся на базу, а я продолжу искать.</p><p>— Вот уж дудки, — отрезал Питер. — Я должен поддерживать легенду и делать то, что делал бы мистер Старк. Таковы правила.</p><p>— Правила? Ты вообще себя слышишь? Это не игрушки, Питер! — отчитал его Хэппи. Парень упрямо уставился на него, отказываясь идти на уступки. — Отлично, пропускай мои слова мимо ушей. Но надеюсь, не мне придется идти к Мэй с новостью, что ты влез в дерьмо по самую макушку и в нем утонул. Я сообщу, если что разузнаю, — сказал он прежде, чем выйти из комнаты.</p><p>Замечательно, в этот раз ему удалось вывести Хэппи из себя. Питер тяжело вздохнул, совсем как Хэппи недавно, и отправился разгребать рабочие завалы в прямом и переносном смысле.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Супергеройская фигня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тони притащился в школу пятничным утром, выглядя еще более потрепанным. Прошлой ночью он задержался допоздна на патрулировании и чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным. Он погряз в рутине, делая одно и то же снова и снова на протяжении всей недели.</p><p>По крайней мере это был конец учебной недели и впереди его ждали выходные. Возможно, он наконец увидится с Питером. На прошлой неделе они почти не созванивались друг с другом, разве что чтобы проверить, есть ли какие-то проблемы, или узнать появились ли у Пятницы новости. Он намеревался отправиться на базу этой ночью и провести там уик-энд, чтобы попытаться найти какое-нибудь решение.</p><p>За прошедшую неделю он общался с Питером меньше, чем за все предыдущие годы. Обычно они с Питером постоянно обменивались сообщениями, даже если это была просто случайная мысль или мем. Тони этого не хватало. Все же он был слишком упрям, чтобы признать это или написать первым.</p><p>Тони был решительно настроен разобраться с этим обменом за выходные, и поэтому ему предстояло решить одно незаконченное дельце.</p><p>Он пришел в школу пораньше и остановился возле кладовки. Во времена учебы в старшей школе подобные укромные уголки они использовали по совершенно другому назначению.</p><p>Как только его цель появилась в поле зрения в полном одиночестве, Тони быстро схватил мальчишку и затолкал его в чулан.</p><p>— Какого ху… Какого хера ты творишь, чудила? — Воскликнул Флэш, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Тони. — Я всегда знал, что ты гомик, Пенис.</p><p>Тони сжал шею Флэша и осторожно приподнял его над полом. Он всю неделю тренировался, привыкая к силе Питера, чтобы не причинить никому непоправимого вреда. За эту неделю Флэш несколько раз ставил ему подножки, прорезал дно рюкзака, заливал обед молоком и тому подобное. Если бы он не был таким моральным уродом по отношению и к другим людям, Тони решил бы, что у сопляка какие-то скрытые гомосексуальные прорывы в отношении Питера, из-за которых он и ведет себя подобным образом.</p><p>Флэш громко и ошарашено вздохнул, пытаясь вывернуться из железной хватки. Тони знал, что его рука не мешает парню дышать: целью было напугать, а не прибить идиота.</p><p>— Если ты еще хоть раз тронешь Пи… меня или кого-либо еще, я приду за тобой и расчленю к чертям, — прорычал Тони. Он понимал, что немного перегнул палку в подборе выражений, но это легко сглаживалось безобидным видом Питера. Он видел наполненные ужасом глаза Флэша, пока тот пытался оторвать руку Тони от своей шеи. — А теперь ты пойдешь в класс и будешь вести себя как хороший мальчик. А если нет — я узнаю.</p><p>Мужчина опустил его на пол, пытаясь понять, не собирается ли Флэш заплакать или обмочить штаны. Пацан театрально изобразил, как задыхается, и прикрыл шею рукой.</p><p>— И в завершение нашего разговора, ты никогда ни с кем не заговоришь о сегодняшнем дне, даже со мной. Смекаешь?</p><p>Флэш в полной тишине быстро закивал в знак согласия. Тони открыл дверь и выпроводил его наружу. Флэш буквально испарился в секунде.</p><p>Старк ухмыльнулся про себя. Он знал, что Питер никогда бы за себя не постоял. Он слишком добр для этого. Кроме того, он никогда не сделал бы ничего, что можно бы привести его к раскрытию тайны Человека-Паука. Поэтому Тони и подгадал момент, когда вокруг Флэша никого не будет. Питер скорее продолжит молча терпеть оскорбления, как и делал на протяжении многих лет. И это при том, что они вряд ли еще раз встретятся после окончания школы. Тони радовался, что успел поговорить с Флэшем за тот короткий (даст бог) период времени, который у него остался.</p><p>Даже если бы Флэш кому-то рассказал, скорее всего, ему бы никто не поверил. Разве можно поверить, что худощавый Питер Паркер с милым детским личиком сможет сделать что-то, что потребует такой силы? Тони насмешливо фыркнул и вышел из кладовки. Настроение испортилось, стоило только вспомнить, что ему предстоит провести целый день в школе.</p><p>Тони уже шел в класс, когда по внутренней связи раздалось объявление:</p><p>— Питер Паркер, пожалуйста, пройдите в кабинет директора.</p><p>
  <em>Ну пиздец! Этот кусок говна на палке…</em>
</p><p>Он закатил глаза и направился к директору школы. Едва войдя в кабинет, он столкнулся лицом к лицу с Фьюри. Тони патетично крикнул в потолок:</p><p>— Спасибо тебе, блядский боже. Пожалуйста, скажи, что я нужен тебе где угодно, только не тут.</p><p>Фьюри приподнял бровь, но в конце концов решил, что ему платят не за воспитание пацана.</p><p>— Собирайся, Питер. Ты мне нужен.</p><p>Весьма удачно, что Питер велел всегда брать с собой костюм Человека-Паука на всякий случай. Тони с нетерпением ждал свою первую миссию. Наконец-то хоть что-то хорошее за эту неделю. Однако было интересно, почему за ним приехал сам Фьюри. Тони, без острой необходимости, когда нужен был каждый доступный герой, старался не подпускать его к Питеру.</p><p>— Что стряслось, Ник? — спросил Тони, быстро идя вслед за Фьюри к машине, которая, по его мнению, больше напоминала танк. — Эм, мистер Фьюри, сэр. — Тот не отозвался, пока они не покинули парковку.</p><p>— Похоже, те торговцы оружием, с которыми ты столкнулся на прошлой неделе, были частью гораздо более крупной организации. Старку и Роджерсу удалось задержать всех, кроме одного.</p><p>Тони практически слышал, как напевает Питер: «Я же тебе говорил».</p><p>— Мы думали, что большую часть угрозы устранили, но, к сожалению, это была вершина айсберга. — Тони внимательно слушал его слова, пока елозил на заднем сидении, натягивая на себя костюм Человека-Паука под защитой тонированных окон.</p><p>— Похоже пора уже и Щиту замарать свои ручки, — признал Тони. — Если речь идет об простой антиоружейной операции, то почему бы ФБР просто не заняться ею?</p><p>— Потому что это не обычная операция. — На экране перед ним появилось изображение фоторобота. — Узнаешь? — спросил Фьюри.</p><p>— Мак Гарган, — выдохнул Тони, глядя на лицо, прежде чем пролистать остальные фотографии, вероятно сделанные Стивом еще до того, как они с Питером наведались к ним на огонек. Конечно же, Мак Гарган был в доках среди торговцев оружием, просто хорошо замаскировался. Увидев его лицо, Старк стиснул зубы. — Какого черта он не гниет в тюрьме?</p><p>— Сбежал. По-видимому, у него остались друзья на воле, которые с радостью вытащили его из тюрьмы. Но после побега последнюю банду его прихлебателей арестовали, и теперь он жаждет мести, а значит в первую очередь он придет за…</p><p>— Мной, — тихо закончил за него Тони. И под «мной» он подразумевал Питера. Много лет назад его поймали благодаря Человеку-Пауку. Он поклялся расквитаться с пацаном, и Тони отвалить кругленькую сумму, чтобы его перевели в тюрьму максимально строгого режима в другом штате. Но и она оказалась недостаточно надежной.</p><p>Тони внезапно осознал, что происходит, и на него снизошло озарение.</p><p>— Куда вы меня везете?</p><p>— В убежище. Приказ Старка. И в этом он прав, поэтому я его послушался. Сейчас ты наше слабое звено. Мы не можем выпустить тебя на поле боя.</p><p>— Это устаревшие приказы, и вы это знаете, — парировал Тони. Он отдал их сразу после того, как Мак был заключен в тюрьму. Питеру тогда едва исполнилось 15 лет.</p><p>Тони ощупал дверцу, удивляясь, какого черта он не может найти замок.</p><p>— Ну, не знаю, буквально полчаса назад во время инструктажа Старка они полностью устраивали. Он еще говорил что-то о желании тебя сберечь, — плотно сжатые губы Фьюри искривились в чем-то, что Тони принял за усмешку. — Гарган — мелкая рыбешка среди больших акул, но все равно очень опасен. Старк, Роджерс, Максимофф, агент Романофф и агент Бартон вполне способны уничтожить его организацию.</p><p>Тони в отчаянии откинул голову на спинку сиденья.</p><p>
  <em>Твою ж за ногу, Питер!</em>
</p><p>Да, когда Питеру было 15 лет, Тони ясно дал понять, что если Гарган когда-нибудь сбежит, то долг ЩИТа — обеспечить безопасность Питера любой ценой. Ни при каких обстоятельствах они не должны поддаваться на мольбы Питера и позволять ему лезть в это дело. И да, Тони, возможно, «забыл» отменить эти приказы, когда Питер стал старше, но это к делу не относится.</p><p>Опять же, он никогда и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь окажется в подобном затруднительном положении.</p><p>— Но там нужна моя помощь, — настаивал он, изо всех сил стараясь не выглядеть хнычущим подростком.</p><p>— Старк предупредил, что так и скажешь.</p><p>— Ты действительно подчиняешься приказам Тони Старка? Я думал, ты типа Ник Фьюри, а не карманная болонка Тони Старка, — снисходительно сказал Тони, чтобы поддеть его.</p><p>— Старк предупредил, что это ты тоже скажешь. Слово в слово, даже про болонку, — усмехнулся Фьюри.</p><p>Тони застонал и снова откинулся на сидении, пытаясь придумать, как бы ему выкрутиться. Интересно, сможет ли он сбежать, как только Фьюри откроет дверь, чтобы выпустить его. Однако у того был пистолет, и они, скорее всего, едут туда, где будут другие люди с оружием. Шансы у Тони нулевые.</p><p>
  <em>В жопу все.</em>
</p><p>— <strong>Я</strong> — Тони, — как на духу признался он. Он решил, что честность, скорее всего, его единственный выход из этой ситуации. — Мы с Питером поменялись телами около недели назад. Понятия не имеем, как и почему, но так уж получилось. А теперь Питер решил доказать, что он крутой, даже если придётся заплатить за это своей головой.</p><p>Фьюри резко ударил по тормозам к большому недовольству водителей за спиной. Он проигнорировал гудки и вопли и развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Тони.</p><p>— Ясно. Об этом он не предупреждал.</p><p>— Ты мне веришь? — удивился Тони его реакции.</p><p>— А не должен? — хрипло уточнил Фьюри.</p><p>— Я просто удивлен. Я заметил, что люди старше двадцати лет категорически не хотят ко мне прислушиваться, пока я в этом теле, — признался Тони.</p><p>— Если честно, я обратил внимание, что происходит что-то не то. В тот день, когда с губ настоящего Тони Старка слетит обращение «мистер Фьюри», я уйду в отставку. Особенно учитывая, что он при этом выглядел так, словно был готов напрудить лужу на пол, — ухмыльнулся Фьюри.</p><p>— Скорее всего не «словно», а он действительно был готов на это, — усмехнулся Тони.</p><p>Фьюри снова сел ровно и взялся за руль.</p><p>— Гарган и его команда сейчас на заброшенном складе в нескольких милях отсюда. — Изображение на экране изменилось, показывая склад с высоты птичьего полета. Все выглядело так, словно это прямая трансляция.</p><p>— Почему они вечно ошиваются на заброшенных складах? — пробормотал Тони, водя пальцами по экрану и изучая территорию.</p><p>— Любимое место сбыта, — согласно хмыкнул Фьюри. — Ему пришлось импровизировать и перенести туда остальную часть операции после того, как мы раскрыли его последнее местоположение. Восстановить все системы он не успел, так что там дыра на дыре в защите. Правда, на их стороне преимущество: они пользуются инопланетными технологиями, которые раздобыли во время налетов.</p><p>Второе стекло тоже превратилось в экран, засветившись списком всех доступных технологий. Почти половина наименований были выделены серым цветом из их недоступности — в данный момент они находились на складах ЩИТа.</p><p>— Через дорогу есть жилой комплекс, откуда хорошо видно, кто приходит и уходит. И не более того, но так мы хотя бы знаем расположение объекта. — Вид со спутника сменился схематической картой. — Наши агенты следят за происходящим. Исходя из наблюдений за последние несколько дней, они уверены, что Гарган сейчас на складе со своими людьми и проторчит там еще на пару часов, — продолжил Фьюри. — Остальные скоро прибудут на базу, чтобы разбиться на группы перед началом кампании. Квартира 201. Я высажу тебя примерно в квартале отсюда и ты сможешь сделать свою… — Фьюри небрежно махнул рукой, — супергеройскую фигню.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Как же эти долбоящеры задрали тратить мое время</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер буквально искрился от нервного возбуждения, когда получил свой первый звонок от ЩИТа. Он уже несколько раз сотрудничал со ЩИТом на различных миссиях, но это всегда выглядело так, будто о нем вспоминали в последний момент. На этот раз его инструктировали одновременно с другими Мстителями.</p><p>Услышав о Гаргане, он тяжело сглотнул. Когда Питер в первый раз наткнулся на этих торговцев оружием — как раз перед тем, как они с Тони обменялись телами — Гаргана среди них не было. Когда они со Стивом во второй раз, оказались лицом к лицу с дилерами, этот человек был тщательно замаскирован.</p><p>Питер почувствовал, как тошнота подступает к горлу, глядя на фоторобот обезображенного шрамом маньяка на огромном голографическом экране, пока им разъясняли детали миссии. Он знал, что одной из целей этого человека было уничтожить его. Питер «случайно» увидел смертельные угрозы, адресованные Человеку-Пауку в базе данных ЩИТа, когда влез в нее через один из планшетов Тони. К счастью, насколько они могли судить, этот человек понятия не имел, кто скрывается за супергеройской маской. Питер был безумно благодарен Тумсу за то, что тот не поделился этим знанием со своим соседом по тюремной камере, прежде чем Гаргана необъяснимым образом перевели в тюрьму более строгого режима в другом штате.</p><p>Звон в ушах Питера отвлек его от подробностей рассказа агента Марии Хилл об оружии, которым владели бандиты. Посмотрев на него и не увидев ни малейшего проблеска сознания, она остановилась:</p><p>— Я тебя утомила, Старк? — огрызнулась она, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Питер потряс головой, одновременно отвечая на ее вопрос и избавляясь от навязчивых мыслей. Она пристально посмотрела на него, прежде чем вернуться к объяснению.</p><p>Питер попытался впитать в себя всю информацию так, словно после обсуждения предстояло пройти викторину. После того как Мария закончила с объяснениями, все одновременно повернулись к нему. Поскольку Питер недоуменно молчал, Хилл уточнила:</p><p>— Итак? Какой план?</p><p>
  <em>О боже. <strong>Я</strong> должен решать, что нам делать?</em>
</p><p>Глаза Питера распахнулись в ужасе, пока он пытался выдавить из себя какой-либо план. Парень попытался вспомнить все прошлые миссии, в которых участвовал, а также все шпионские боевики, которые видел.</p><p>
  <em>Почему, черт возьми, не Стив всем заправляет?!</em>
</p><p>Стремясь предотвратить любые конфликты между властными мужчинами, Кэп и Тони договорились возглавлять миссии по очереди. Вот почему Стив сидел совершенно спокойно и внимательно рассматривал Питера.</p><p>Паркер был близок к панике.</p><p>— Мы могли бы… эм… — Питер был знаком с терминологией, знал несколько вариантов стратегии, не зря же он кучу времени убил, играя в тактические видиоигры. Но понимая, что из-за разработанного им плана могут погибнуть члены команды, Питер с трудом боролся с тошнотой.</p><p>Он бросил на Черную Вдову умоляющий взгляд, надеясь, что она сжалится над ним. Наташа уже открыла было рот, но не успела ничего сказать из-за внезапно вошедшего в комнату Ника Фьюри.</p><p>— Как же эти долбоящеры задрали тратить мое время, потому что им нравится возиться с игрушками, в которых они и близко не разбираются, — громко пожаловался Фьюри, входя в комнату и привлекая своим голосом всеобщее внимание. Он всегда знал, как привлечь толпу. Уголок рта агента Хилл дернулся в ухмылке.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что глаза Питера стали огромными, как блюдца, он старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на грозного человека, стоящего перед ними. Но как и в школе, пытаясь ни не привлекать внимание учителя на себя, только вызываешь его интерес. Фьюри моментально подлетел к нему:</p><p>— Старк, — нахально сказал он, глядя на Питера сверху вниз.</p><p>— Да, мистер Фьюри, сэр? — Стоять, это совершенно не в стиле Тони. — В смысле Фьюри. Просто Фьюри. Да, Фьюри? — промямлил Питер, надеясь, что директор ЩИТа не заметит, насколько он напуган. Нат, Стив и Ванда еле сдерживали смех, а Клинт выглядел просто сбитым с толку.</p><p>Ник приподнял бровь, подозрительно посмотрев на Питера, прежде чем вспомнил, что ему глубоко насрать на чудачества Тони.</p><p>— В досье ЩИТа на Мака Гаргана содержится приказ о защите некоего Питера Паркера, он же Человек-Паук, на соблюдении коего ты настоял более трех лет назад после того, как Паркер чудесным образом схватил маньяка.</p><p>— Не знаю можно ли назвать <span class="u"><em>чудом…</em></span> — начал было Питер, но его перебили.</p><p>— Согласно приказу, ЩИТ обязан доставить Паркера на конспиративную квартиру, и держать там до полного устранения угрозы. — Питер с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.</p><p>Еще бы мистер Старк не сделал бы что-то подобное, а что Гарган вообще оказался за решеткой лишь благодаря Питеру, не считается.</p><p>— Раз Паркер теперь совершеннолетний, мы решили отменить этот протокол защиты. Но последнее слово за тобой.</p><p>Питер хитро ухмыльнулся. Наконец-то у него появилась возможность отплатить мистеру Старку той же монетой и дать на собственной шкуре испытать все прелести гиперопеки.</p><p>— Паркер слишком безрассуден по отношению к этому Гаргану, — сказал Питер. — И будет только мешать.</p><p>— Понял, — ответил ему Фьюри, прежде чем отвернуться.</p><p>— Ты только… не обращай внимание, когда он начнет рассказывать, что может пригодиться, — добавил Питер.</p><p>— Я всегда так и делаю, — пожал плечами мужчина.</p><p>Питер быстро перебрал в уме фразы, которые Тони мог бы использовать, чтобы вывести Фьюри из себя.</p><p>— Кроме того, он, вероятно, попытается сказать что-нибудь о том, что ты моя карманная болонка, тяфкалка, сучка, или еще что в том же духе. — Нат бросила на него растерянный взгляд, прежде чем поняла, о чем он.</p><p>— Принял к сведению, — согласно кивнул Фьюри.</p><p>Питер также собирался добавить, что Фьюри должен игнорировать «Питера», если тот попытается рассказывать, что они поменялись телами, но Ник уже исчез.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. It's the Final Countdown! Да на на наа, Да на на на нааа...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>В эфире снова рубрика "А название этой главы...". Думаю многие узнали «The Final Countdown» - песню шведской рок-группы Europe. Если же нет - советую прослушать. Классика рока, в свое время звучала из всех машин и окон. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jK-NcRmVcw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После того, как Фьюри высадил его, Тони украдкой проскользнул в открытое окно, которое, к счастью, вело в коридор, а не в чью-то гостиную. К его удивлению, дверь в 201 квартиру оказалась незапертой.</p><p>Стоило открыть дверь, напротив его лица оказались дуло пистолета и зазубренный кончик стрелы. Тони поднял руки вверх, демонстрируя безоружность.</p><p>— В свою защиту скажу: кто, черт возьми, оставляет незапертой дверь на секретную базу?</p><p>Нат закатила глаза и опустила пистолет. Следом за ней опустил свой лук Клинт и улыбнулся ему:</p><p>— Привет, мелкий! Мы тебя не ждали.</p><p>Если бы только все в комнате были также рады его видеть.</p><p>
  <em>Если бы взглядом можно было убивать…</em>
</p><p>Питер крепко сжал зубы и перехватил его на пороге. Он схватил Тони за шкирку и потащил в соседнюю комнату, захлопнув за ними дверь.</p><p>— Какого черта ты тут забыл? — прошипел Питер.</p><p>— Шутишь, что ли? — огрызнулся в ответ Тони. — Это я должен тебя спрашивать! Если кого и не должно здесь быть, то только тебя! Я отлично помню, как говорил тебе держаться подальше от людей, которые хотят тебя пристрелить!</p><p>— Нет уж, пристрелить они хотят ТЕБЯ, — ответил Питер, ткнув Тони пальцем в грудь, словно забыв о трудностях обмена телами.</p><p>— Это бандиты! Они, не глядя, застрелят любого, кто встанет у них на пути, шкет! — прикрикнул он на него.</p><p>— А знаешь что? Это ты здесь шкет, <strong><em>шкет.</em></strong> Именно поэтому я сказал Фьюри держать тебя подальше от всего этого. И каково это, Тони? За что боролся, на то и напоролся! — Питер снова ткнул его пальцем. — Как только дело принимает серьезный оборот, ты моментально запрещаешь мне участвовать. И постоянно относишься ко мне как к ребенку!</p><p>— Я пытаюсь уберечь тебя от опасности! — заорал Тони.</p><p>— Я УЖЕ НЕ РЕБЕНОК! — сорвался в ответ Питер.</p><p>— Я В КУРСЕ! И Я НЕ ПОЭТОМУ ПЕКУСЬ О ТВОЕЙ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ! — рявкнул на него Тони. Питер выглядел очень удивленным и смущенным, особенно учитывая, насколько близко друг от друга они стояли. Старк уже успел пожалеть о вырвавшихся словах. Оба они застыли молча, смотря друг на друга.</p><p>— Эй, ребята? — послышался из соседней комнаты тихий голос Клинта, разбив напряженную тишину. — Не хочу портить момент или типа того, но эти стены буквально из картона.</p><p>Тони застонал, а Питер пораженно распахнул глаза. Оба нехотя покинули комнату и нервничая подошли к остальным Мстителям. Клинт в недоумении посмотрел на них, зато остальные, судя по их лицам, находили ситуацию весьма забавной.</p><p>— Какого черта, ребят?</p><p>Питер и Тони посмотрели друг на друга, пытаясь без слов переложить необходимость объясниться на другого. В конце концов Тони со вздохом сдался:</p><p>— Мы с Питером поменялись телами.</p><p>Клинт, совершенно так же, как и ранее Стрэндж, сложился пополам от смеха, держась за бока. Через несколько секунд до него дошло, что смеется он в полном одиночестве. Он растерянно посмотрел на остальных:</p><p>— И почему только мне это кажется смешным до ужаса?</p><p>— Мы уже знали, — ответил ему Стив, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>— Все было очевиднее некуда, — добавила Нат.</p><p>Ванда с ухмылкой промолчала.</p><p>— Так ты знал?! — воскликнул Питер, обращаясь к Стиву. — Ты заставлял меня возглавить миссию, хотя ЗНАЛ обо всем?</p><p>— Без обид, парень, но догадаться было проще простого, — признался Стив, небрежно пожав плечами. — Ты подпевал песням Тейлор Свинг, которые крутили по радио.</p><p>— Свифт, — поправил его Питер.</p><p>Тони ошеломленно посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Обалдеть. Да ты даже не старался особо, правда? Мы же договорились никому не говорить. Кто еще в курсе?</p><p>Питер покраснел от смущения.</p><p>— Хэппи и Пеппер, — пробормотал он себе под нос.</p><p>— Доктор Стрэндж, — напомнила Ванда.</p><p>— Сэм и Баки тоже, — добавил Стив.</p><p>— А еще Беннер и Тор, — усмехнулась Наташа. Тони только оставалось закатить глаза.</p><p>— Выходит, я реально узнал последним, — проворчал Клинт. — Тора даже на Земле не было! Спасибо, друзья-товарищи. Помните тот момент, когда я спросил «как дела?», а вы мне ответили «ничего нового»? Так вот это была весьма подходящая возможность рассказать, что Старк и Паркер за каким-то чертом стали главными героями «Чумовой пятницы».</p><p>Ванда хихикнула, заставив Клинта переключить свое внимание на нее.</p><p>— Думается мне, что ты имеешь к этому какое-то отношение?</p><p>Внезапное осознание накрыло Тони и Питера. Как будто они впервые вспомнили, что Ванда вообще существует. Пока они обдумывали слова Клинта, их глаза расширились. У них голова шла кругом, стоило вспомнить прошлую неделю.</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p>
  <em>Вот бы найти кого-то еще, кто неплохо разбирается в магии.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Раз уж ты так уверен, что все дело в магии, зачем пришел ко мне? Почему не обратился к…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Кто присутствовал при вашей ссоре?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Питер сосредоточился, пытаясь вспомнить. По какой-то неизвестной причине воспоминание о том дне было крайне размытым, но он приблизительно помнил, кто был с ними в комнате в тот момент.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Там точно были Клинт и Наташа.</em>
</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p>— Это твоих рук дело! — изумленно воскликнул Тони, обвиняюще тыча в Алую Ведьму пальцем.</p><p>— Почему… почему мы даже не вспомнили о тебе? — задумался Питер, пытаясь понять, как так получилось, что ее имя даже не всплывало в разговорах. К ней первой им следовало бы обратиться за помощью.</p><p>— Потому что я этого не хотела, — призналась она. — Если бы вы вспомнили обо мне, то не отстали бы, пока я не вернула бы все обратно. А это совершенно не вписывалось в мои планы.</p><p>— Но почему ты выбрала эту хренотень из «Чумовой пятницы»? — задал вопрос Клинт, который волновал всех.</p><p>— Вы снова повторяете это название — «Чумовая пятница», — смущенно сказала Ванда. — Но что это вообще такое? Почему вы так зациклились на этом словосочетании? Все произошло в ночь с субботы на воскресенье, пятница там вообще ни причем.</p><p>— «Чумовая пятница» — это фильм, — сказал Питер.</p><p>— Я его не смотрела, — покачала головой девушка.</p><p>— Правда, что ли?! — воскликнули они одновременно.</p><p>— Я в детстве вообще американские фильмы особо не смотрела, — оправдываясь, призналась она, озадаченная реакцией остальных. — Мне жаль?</p><p>— Просто эта ситуация практически идентична сюжету фильма, — добавил Нат.</p><p>— Из-за заклинания мать с дочкой поменялись местами, — объяснил ей Питер.</p><p>— Уточню на всякий пожарный: вы оба не состоите в кровном родстве, так? — Ванда выглядела крайне встревоженной.</p><p>— Нет, нет, нет. Боже, нет! — затараторил Питер, стирая беспокойство Ванды. — Схожесть в обмене телами.</p><p>— А еще совпало то, что обмен случился после обвинений в том, что жизнь собеседника намного легче и приятнее. Но пожив в шкуре друг друга, они поняли, насколько тяжело это дается другому человеку, и поменялись обратно, как только признали, что были неправы, — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Клинт. Все на него вытаращились в недоумении. — Что? Это кинематографическое достояние с… О нет! Неа, — быстро поправил он себя. — Я забыл. У меня дочь — подросток. Это единственная причина, почему я видел этот фильм.</p><p>— А ты прав. В <em>этом</em> и правда похоже, — радостно согласилась Ванда.</p><p>— Так что? Надо просто признать, что мы были неправы? — уточнил Тони.</p><p>— Вы оба в полной заднице, — рассмеялся Клинт, все еще находя эту ситуацию уморительной.</p><p>Тони и Питер выжидающе смотрели друг на друга — ни один не желал начинать первым.</p><p>Питер, как более зрелый из них двоих, вздохнул и решился:</p><p>— Значит, надо просто сказать мистеру Старку, что я был неправ? — спросил он и тут же продолжил, не дав Ванде даже заговорить. — Я говорил, что ваша жизнь легка и беззаботна? В целом да, было очень приятно хоть раз иметь возможность сорить деньгами и костюм Железного Человека — это отдельная песня. Но когда тебя постоянно дергают со всех сторон или пытаются убить, пока ты просто пытаешься добраться до своей машины, понимаешь, что оно того не стоит. А эти панические атаки или то, что в течение недели у тебя едва хватает времени даже на еду, потому что все от тебя чего-то ждут, и плевать им на то, что ты с ног валишься, как спать хочется, — сказал он очень быстро, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не посмотреть Тони в глаза.</p><p>— Я не… — попыталась сказать Ванда, но ее снова перебил Тони.</p><p>— Я же говорил тебе, что это не вечеринка с тортом, шкет. А теперь, когда мы снова поменяемся?</p><p>— Я никогда…</p><p>В этот раз Ванде не дал договорить Клинт:</p><p>— Нет-нет, так это не работает. Вам обоим надо признаться.</p><p>— Все было не так уж плохо, — упрямо пожал плечами Тони.</p><p>Ванда начинала злиться, что ее постоянно перебивают. Ладно, раз уж они не хотят ее выслушать, то она слегка поддаст масла в костер:</p><p>— Надо же! А кто спустя всего два дня побежал к доктору Стрэнджу с просьбой вернуть все как было?</p><p>— Да неужели? — весело сказал Питер. Тони использовал свой «на самый крайний случай» всего на второй день жизни Питером?</p><p>— Только потому что в Питера стреляли, пока он изображал меня, — у Тони было заготовлено оправдание.</p><p>Питер посмотрел на него, всем своим видом говоря «<em>Ну же!</em>».</p><p>Старк вздохнул и сдался.</p><p>— Как бы мне ни было неприятно это признавать, и это, вероятно, будет единственный раз, когда вы услышите от меня эти слова, но я тоже был неправ. Старшая школа — это пиздецкий ужас.</p><p>— Не выражайся, — влез Стив.</p><p>— <strong>Пиздецкий </strong>ужас, — повторил Тони, полностью игнорируя Стива. — Не понимаю, как ты это выносишь, карапуз. Я в жизни таких паршивых людей не встречал, а ты каждый день сталкиваешься с ними и все равно умудряешься помогать всем вокруг. — Питер покраснел от смущения. — О, и кстати, как только я заполучу свое тело обратно, уволю к чертям твоего учителя физики. — Тони не хотел акцентировать внимание на денежных проблемах и постоянных кошмарах.</p><p>Оба замерли на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть, поменяются ли они обратно, но все осталось без изменений.</p><p>— Ничего нового, — растерянно сказал Питер. — Разве что я теперь чувствую себя как дерьмо на блюде, понимая, что обе наши жизни тот еще отстой.</p><p>— И правда, какого хрена, Ванда? — присоединился к нему Тони.</p><p>— Для особо одаренных повторяю, — всплеснула она руками, — я не видела фильм, на который вы все ссылаетесь. Так с какой радости это должно было сработать?</p><p>— Тогда как нам… — начал Питер, но его перебила Наташа:</p><p>— Это все ужасно любопытно, но на объекте появилась активность. Выдвигаемся.</p><p>
  <em>О, точно, мы ведь не просто так собрались в этой странной квартире.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанское</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Да, Гарган и его люди не ожидали нападения, но это не означало, что они были беззащитны. Возможно, это был импровизированный склад, но там было по меньшей мере тридцать человек вооруженных до зубов, охраняющих периметр.</p><p>Черная Вдова проникла в здание первой через вентиляцию на крыше, двигаясь по узким каналам без единого звука. Наташа была лучшей в команде по навыкам скрытности и рассказала им все особенности внутренней работы склада.</p><p>Они знали план постройки здания, но понятия не имели, как Гарган распорядился внутренним пространством, и где находятся его люди.</p><p>Питер расстроился про себя, понимая, что это была бы прекрасная возможность для него изучить некоторые приемы Вдовы в полевых условиях. Он с легкостью мог бы быть таким же гибким и пластичным, как она. Ну, при обычных обстоятельствах. Хотя нанотехнологии сделали костюм Железного Человека значительно менее громоздким по сравнению с предыдущими моделями, Питер чувствовал, что ему вряд ли удастся сделать шпагат в теле мистера Старка без повреждений.</p><p>Клинт «я легко пролезу, спасибо большое» Бартон последовал за ней с крепко привязанным к спине колчаном, едва протискиваясь через узкие воздуховоды. Они с Нат разделились, чтобы обойти периметр и обезвредить всех, кто мог помешать остальным войти в здание с улицы.</p><p>Последним, прикрывая тылы, за ними по вентиляции прополз Тони, но остался у самого входа. По совету Питера, Старк осмотрел здание, прикидывая, куда лучше прикрепить нить паутины для дальнейших маневров на ней. Стальные балки потолка были очень высокими, что потенциально могло дать ему, Питеру и Ванде тактическое преимущество, при условии, что никто кроме них не может летать. Были ещё строительные леса, которые, как объяснил Питер, обычно можно было использовать только один раз, прежде чем они упадут, сложившись как карточный домик.</p><p>— Север и Запад — чисто, — услышал в коммуникатор негромкий голос Наташи Тони, теперь уже с противоположной стороны от точки входа.</p><p>— Восток и Юг — чисто, — проворчал Клинт несколько минут спустя.</p><p>— Что-то ты подзадержался, — поддразнила его Нат, к большому неудовольствию Клинта.</p><p>— Сообщите численность боевиков? — спросил Кэп, все еще стоявший снаружи вместе с Питером и Вандой.</p><p>— Данные были точны — их действительно тридцать, — сказал Клинт. — Гаргана я еще не заметил, но половина из них уже собралась вместе возле какой-то странной штуковины-капсулы.</p><p>— Тридцать. Люблю красоту ровных чисел. Значит, каждому по пять? — лукаво спросил Кэп.</p><p>— Маякните мне, как только заметите Гаргана, — почти прорычал Тони. — Он мой.</p><p>— Даже при должном старании, — фыркнул Бартон, — это не прозвучало бы угрожающе, Щенячий Патруль.</p><p>— Иди в жопу, Китнисс — одновременно прошипели Питер и Тони.</p><p>Тони издали видел, что Наташе пришлось прикрыть рот Клинта, чтобы тот не расхохотался вслух. Она тихо выругалась по-русски. Тони, который знал буквально пару слов на этом языке, понял, что она называет их всех детьми, добавив несколько весьма цветастых ругательств.</p><p>— Не выражаться, — тихо напомнил Стив и удрученно покачал головой.</p><p>— Кажется, я тут кое-что заметила… — проговорила Нат, бесшумно двигаясь к цели.</p><p>— Какого черта… Это Гарган? — добавил Клинт.</p><p>Тони двинулся дальше вдоль стены, стараясь рассмотреть то, что их так удивило.</p><p>Оказалось, Гарган последовал примеру Тумса, когда речь зашла о роли виртуозного суперзлодея, использующего инопланетную технику, которую они нарыли. Совсем как в старой версии костюма Железного Человека, модульное устройство самостоятельно прикрепляло части брони к человеку, соединяя отдельные детали и создавая огромного механического Скорпиона.</p><p>— Ничем хорошим это не закончится, — сказал Тони, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как мужчины радостно загалдели, когда глаза костюма загорелись.</p><p>— А для тех из нас, кто не может видеть сквозь стены? — попросила разъяснить картину Ванда.</p><p>— Похоже, что Гарган создал скорпионоподобный костюм, используя обломки корабля Читаури, — объяснила Нат, не отрывая глаз от происходящего. Питер с беспокойством посмотрел на Кэпа, ожидая его указаний.</p><p>— Он рабочий? — уточнил Стив.</p><p>— Так точно, — ответила она.</p><p>— Если предположить, что светящиеся глаза подтверждают его работоспособность, — добавил Клинт. — И, исходя из нашего опыта, так обычно и бывает.</p><p>Тони увеличил картинку оптическими датчиками маски. Люди на складе были заняты Скорпионом.</p><p>— Чем раньше мы вмешаемся, тем лучше, — подстегнул Тони.</p><p>— Считай, я уже там, — сказала Ванда, быстро направляясь к охранникам у входа, а Стив и Питер следовали за ней по пятам. Два охранника едва успели вскинуть оружие, как волна красного света вырубила их.</p><p>Питер опустил маску Железного Человека и завис в воздухе.</p><p>— Вопросик: эта парочка охранников входила в тридцатку? — со смешком уточнила Алая Ведьма.</p><p>— Входила, — подтвердил Стив.</p><p>— Тогда двое выбыло, с меня еще трое. Прекращайте пасти задних и присоединяйтесь.</p><p>Эта битва в команде со Мстителями была далеко не первой для Питера, но дикий прилив адреналина, наполняющего его вены, никогда не надоедал.</p><p>Пространство вокруг Питера взорвалось шквалом красных огней, пулями, взрывами и пролетающими стрелами. Он слышал, как остальные считают количество поверженных врагов. Питер старался изо всех сил, чтобы не отставать.</p><p>— А что будет, если на моем счету будет больше пяти бандитов? — спросила Ванда, заставив еще одного противника упасть на пол.</p><p>— Получишь дополнительные баллы, — услышали все ответ Наташи. Она спустилась вниз по стене здания и атаковала с земли. Рукопашный бой всегда был ее коньком.</p><p>— Два, — вмешался Тони, приматывая еще одного злодея к ящику. — Кто следит за Скорпионом?</p><p>— Черт, — выругался Клинт, поняв, что отвлекся. — Извини, был занят, уворачиваясь от попыток меня распылить. — Он быстро перескочил на ближайший помост, когда тот, на которых он сидел, исчез у него на глазах.</p><p>— Один, — пробормотал Кэп, поднимая с земли щит. — Парень, что-нибудь видишь?</p><p>— Нет, — мрачно признался Питер, сосредоточившись на уничтожении оружия, которое хватали бандиты в попытках защититься. Он хотел долететь до центра склада, чтобы уничтожить модульное устройство, но приходилось постоянно отвлекаться на нападавших. — Секундочку… — Питер заметил зеленую вспышку там, где на паутине висел Тони. — Мистер Старк, за спиной!</p><p>— Ни хрена ты не за моей спиной, шкет, — ответил Тони, пытаясь понять, почему заклинило один из его веб-шутеров.</p><p>— В смысле позади вас! — выкрикнул Питер. Тони обернулся как раз вовремя и увидел, как Гарган в механическом костюме Скорпиона карабкается по стене позади него. Сильный удар в грудь отправил Старка в полет через всю комнату. Питер не успел его перехватить и Тони врезался в один из помостов.</p><p>Питер проследил за тем, чтобы Тони поднялся, и сосредоточился на Гаргане.</p><p>— У меня терки не с тобой, Старк, а с насекомым, — усмехнулся мужчина, направляя бластер прямо на Тони, стирающего кровь с лица.</p><p>— Если у тебя проблемы с Человеком-Пауком, то у тебя проблемы со мной, — ответил Питер, направляя на него репульсор. — В прямом и переносном смысле.</p><p>— Ребята, вы справитесь? — ворчливо спросил Кэп из другой части здания, где он и остальные все еще разбирались с прихлебателями Гаргана. Тони промычал что-то неопределенное в качестве согласия.</p><p>Скорпион небрежно пожал плечами, глядя на Питера и направляя на него свой второй бластер.</p><p>— Да без проблем, мне не сложно убить вас обоих, — заявил он, прежде чем спрыгнуть со стены и напасть на них.</p><p>— Внесу рациональное предложение, — сказал им Клинт, все еще находясь в другой части здания. — Думаю, лучше держаться подальше от его хвоста.</p><p>— Да что ты говоришь? — буркнул Тони.</p><p>Как бы Питеру ни нравилась мысль о том, что они вдвоем с Тони сражаются лицом к лицу с общим врагом, сложившаяся ситуация удовольствия ему не доставляла. Он чувствовал себя совершенно не в своей тарелке, находясь в костюме Железного Человека, и думал, что Тони, должно быть, чувствует то же самое.</p><p>Количество всплывающих окон и показателей, которые мигали перед глазами на внутреннем экране в шлеме, невероятно отвлекали. Костюм Человека-Паука показывал хорошо если треть всего этого.</p><p>Ему нравилось, как двигался Тони, но все же было заметно, что мужчине не привычны ни собственный вес, ни мышечная память. Питер подумал, что мистер Старк тоже с удовольствием покритиковал бы его движения в костюме Железного Человека.</p><p>Тони раскачивался на паутине перед Гарганом, пока Питер атаковал сверху. К несчастью, несмотря на тяжесть брони, Скорпион двигался до ужаса быстро. Даже учитывая, что их было двое против одного, легко не было.</p><p>Каждый раз, когда Тони пытался опутать мужчину паутиной, Скорпион использовал свои клешни, чтобы перерезать нити.</p><p>— Паутина его даже замедлить не может, — с легким беспокойством сказал Тони Питеру. — Такое впечатление, словно…</p><p>— Словно его броня разработана специально для борьбы с Человеком-Пауком, — закончил Питер. Выбор скорпионоподобной формы явно не был случайным.</p><p>Казалось кармической справедливостью, что теперь Тони стал мишенью того, кто хотел уничтожить Питера, учитывая события прошлой недели.</p><p>— Тогда внесем разнообразие, — сказал Тони, переключая веб-шутеры на более сложный состав паутины.</p><p>Питер слышал, что остальные все глубже увязали в схватке. Несмотря на всю динамичность, сражение явно затягивалось. Они наносили удары по экзоскелету Гаргана, но никак не могли его замедлить.</p><p>— Ой! — удивленно воскликнул Питер от боли после особо сильного удара в плечо, из-за которого откололся кусок брони. Хорошо что, наночастицы быстро залатали брешь в костюме.</p><p>— Осторожнее, малыш! — крикнул Тони, едва не проморгав взмах хвоста, летящего прямо на него.</p><p>— Питер, — прошелестела Пятница ему на ухо. — У основания хвоста есть едва заметная трещина, которая может привести к нарушению целостности скафандра, если ударить с достаточной силой. Похоже, что бОльшая часть источника питания брони Скорпиона расположена именно в хвосте. — Питер глянул на Тони и понял, что Карен, скорее всего, сообщает ему тоже самое. — Для доступа к источнику питания, хвост должен быть максимально вытянут.</p><p>— То есть, отключить его можно только в момент атаки, — сделал выводы Питер.</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>Питеру совершенно не понравилось, как это прозвучало. Значит, одному из них придется стать приманкой, чтобы другой мог нанести удар.</p><p>— Пятница, хватит ли мне сил… то есть моему телу… способен ли Человек-Паук ударить с достаточной для повреждения силой? — Сейчас Питера, в отличии от Тони, защищала крепкая броня, так что было логичнее именно ему подставиться под удар, пока Тони будет атаковать.</p><p>— Да, но вероятность успеха всего 52%.</p><p>— А при ударе Железного Человека?</p><p>— Вырастает до 99%.</p><p>Да, цифра воодушевляла, но Питер не был в восторге, что именно этот вариант подвергнет мистера Старка наибольшей опасности. Если броня Скорпиона была разработана специально для борьбы с Человеком-Пауком, скорее всего он разорвет Тони на части, если тот окажется достаточно близко.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, я пролечу прямо над ним и отвлеку внимание. Как только хвост распрямится для атаки, запускайте систему наведения и бейте прямо в трещину, — проинструктировал он, отказываясь даже думать о втором варианте. — Это будет похоже на…</p><p>— Клянусь Богом, малыш, если ты закончишь эту фразу словами «похоже на сражение Люка Скайуокера с вомп-крысами на Татуине», то никуда не пойдешь. — Питер улыбнулся, ему нравилось, что мистер Старк в ним на одной волне. — И с хрена ли мы выбрали эту стратегию? Наоборот будет эффективнее, — возразил Тони. — Не делай вид, что Пятница тебе этого не показала.</p><p>— Второй вариант слишком опасен, — ответил Питер, направляя репульсор на вновь увернувшихся противников.</p><p>— Они оба опасны. Но второй вариант все равно лучше, — настаивал Тони.</p><p>— Костюм Железного Человека может выдержать значительно больший урон, чем костюм Человека-Паука, и вы это знаете.</p><p>— Он уже ранил тебя в плечо, значит пробьет любой из костюмов. Сейчас скорость на моей стороне. И не факт, что он клюнет на тебя — он пришел за Человеком-Пауком.</p><p>— От Железного Человека он тоже явно не фанатеет, — поправил Питер. — Пятница, риск травмы для «приманки»? — Он открыл Тони доступ к коммуникатору, чтобы тот мог услышать ответ.</p><p>— 50% для Железного Человека, 82% для Человека-Паука.</p><p>— Решение очевидно, — настаивал Питер.</p><p>— Согласен, — пошел на уступки Тони к большому облегчению Питера.</p><p>— Хорошо, тогда через 3… 2… 1…</p><p>— Извини, малыш. Это не тот риск, на который я готов пойти, — уверенно сказал Тони, разворачиваясь и направляясь совершенно не туда, куда должен был — он не стал атаковать, а завис перед Скорпионом, поддразнивая и насмехаясь над ним.</p><p>Сердце Питера рухнуло в пятки, когда он понял, что натворил Тони. Ему хотелось кричать и ругаться на мужчину, но подходящих слов не находилось. Он смотрел, как Тони раскачивается на паутине перед их врагом. И кто бы сомневался, Скорпион пришел от этого в полный восторг и атаковал не медля.</p><p>Молниеносным движением хвост с безумной силой хлестко ударил по паучьей мишени. Питер понял, что нужно сосредоточиться на основной задаче. Он дождался сигнала Пятницы и выстрелил из репульсора прямо в щель на вытянутом хвосте.</p><p>Получив удар, большой хвост оторвался от остальной части брони и вызвал цепную реакцию, которая дошла до главного источника питания. Питер услышал громкий крик Гаргана, когда тот попытался сорвать с себя горящий костюм. К счастью, Кэп успел схватить бандита прежде, чем тот успел сбежать, укрывшись в густом облаке дыма.</p><p>Питер приземлился и, разгоняя руками гарь, принялся лихорадочно высматривать Тони. Он увидел вдалеке свое неподвижно лежащее на земле тело, снял костюм Железного Человека и побежал так быстро, как только позволяли ноги Тони. Упав на колени, Питер сорвал маску Человека-Паука, пытаясь понять в сознании мужчина или нет.</p><p>— Нет, нет, мистер Старк… — выдавил он из себя. — Пожалуйста, Тони…</p><p>Волна облегчения захлестнула его, когда Тони закашлялся и попытался сесть.</p><p>— Со мной все в порядке, малыш. Просто слегка оглушило. — Он протянул руку парню, и тот машинально поднял его на ноги. — Вот видишь! Я же говорил, что это сработает! — сказал Тони с улыбкой.</p><p>Она быстро исчезла, когда Питер с силой толкнул его в грудь, заставив Тони отшатнулся назад.</p><p>— АХ ТЫ САМОДОВОЛЬНЫЙ МУДАК! — заорал Питер сквозь слезы. — ТЫ ЖЕ МОГ ПОГИБНУТЬ!</p><p>Эйфорию от успеха как рукой сняло. Тони не нравилось видеть Питера таким взвинченным, тем более он понимал, что могло случиться, действуй они по плану парня.</p><p>— Ты тоже мог! — он снова повысил голос, грудью сопротивляясь усиливающимся толчкам Питера. — Я сделал правильный выбор!</p><p>— Тебе просто ПОВЕЗЛО! — опять взорвался Питер.</p><p>— Я ТОЧНО знал, что делаю!</p><p>— ДА НИ ХРЕНА! Подумай ты хоть дольше секунды, тебе бы и в голову не пришло сотворить подобное! Это было безрассудно! — крикнул в ответ Питер. С этим последним словом его охватило странное чувство дежавю. Словно у него уже был такой разговор раньше, только в этот раз роли сменились.</p><p>— СЕКУНДЫ БЫЛО ВПОЛНЕ ДОСТАТОЧНО! Я сделал то, что должно!</p><p>— ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ ОПАСНОСТЬ БЫЛА ЗНАЧИТЕЛЬНО ВЫШЕ! И ТЫ БЫЛ В КУРСЕ!</p><p>— Я НЕ МОГ СНОВА ТЕБЯ ПОТЕРЯТЬ! — закричал Тони, с трудом сдерживая собственные слезы.</p><p>Питер прервал поток своего недовольства и уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он принялся вспоминать все ссоры, что были между ними за последние два года. Обычно они начинались из-за того, что он вел себя безрассудно и оказывался на краю гибели, совсем как Тони только что.</p><p>Питер злился не потому, что считал Тони упрямым или дерзким. Он злился потому, что не мог смириться с мыслью о потере любимого человека.</p><p>Фрагменты его жизни в теле Тони всплыли перед внутренним взором.<br/>______________________</p><p>
  <em>— Скажи, а Питер в курсе, что ты притащил женщину в свою спальню?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Что? Како… да какое это вообще имеет значение?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Потому что, знаешь ли… ты и он… вы…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— И что это ты там учудил с той дамочкой? Я думал с этим тоже покончено, раз уж… ну, ты понял…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я знаю, что есть это дурацкое негласное правило, из-за которого мы об этом не говорим, но бога ради, Тони!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Это потому, что он любит строить из себя беспечного бездельника, из-за чего кажется, что он всё получает, не ударив пальцем о палец. А на самом деле он регулярно доводит себя до изнеможения только для того, чтоб окружающие были счастливы. Особенно он старается ради тех, кто ему особо дорог.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Мать честная, да Тони же меня с дерьмом смешает, как только узнает, что в тебя стреляли, пока я тебя охранял.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— С чего бы? На него ведь не в первый раз нападают таким образом. Он уже срывался на тебе из-за такого?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Нет, но раньше дело не касалось тебя.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я пытаюсь уберечь тебя от опасности!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я УЖЕ НЕ РЕБЕНОК!</em>
</p><p><em>— Я В КУРСЕ! И Я НЕ ПОЭТОМУ ПЕКУСЬ О ТВОЕЙ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ! </em><br/>______________________</p><p>Тони любит его.</p><p>Тони был в него <strong><span class="u"><em>влюблен</em></span></strong>.</p><p>Бабочек в животе Питера закрутило ураганом.</p><p>— Я УЖЕ ТЕРЯЛ ТЕБЯ И МНЕ ХВАТИЛО ОДНОГО РАЗА! — продолжал орать на него Тони. — Я НЕ НАСТОЛЬКО СИЛЕН, ТАК ЧТО НЕ СМЕЙ МНЕ УКАЗЫВАТЬ…</p><p>Тони пришлось замолчать, когда Питер резко схватил мужчину за шею и притянул его к себе в поцелуе. Его напряжение моментально растаяло, стоило только Тони позволить себе погрузиться в неожиданный, но долгожданный поцелуй.</p><p>Он рванулся обнять Питера, но как только протянул руку, ощущение правильности сбило с ног… а это было странно. Потому что тело в его руках, сильно отличалось от того, к которому он стремился всей душой.</p><p>Видно Питер тоже почувствовал что-то неладное. Они одновременно открыли глаза и отстранились друг от друга. Каким же облегчением было понять, что они вернулись в свои тела.</p><p>Тони и Питер лучезарно улыбнулись друг другу, переполненные радостным возбуждением от поцелуя и облегчением от того, что они снова оказались в собственных телах. Каждый с удовольствием похлопал по своему телу, словно желая убедиться, что ничего не изменилось, прежде чем быстро потянулись обратно и прижались друг к другу. Когда их губы были готовы вот-вот соединиться, их прервал Стив, откашлявшись.</p><p>Вспомнив, что они не одни, Питер и Тони оглянулись и увидели, что все их коллеги наблюдают за ними с самодовольными ухмылками на лицах. Питер моментально смутился до малиновых щек.</p><p>— Пресвятые помидоры! Аминь и Аллилуйя! — патетично закричал в небеса Клинт.</p><p>— И чего ты так радуешься-то? Ванда выиграла пари, — сказала Наташа, толкая лучника локтем в бок.</p><p>— Да мне уже плевать. Я просто рад, что все закончилось, — громко вздохнул он.</p><p>— Пари? — спросил Питер, нахмурив брови. — Какое еще пари?</p><p>— Мы уже больше года спорим, когда вы наконец сойдетесь, — признался Стив.</p><p>— Никто не думал, что вы будете так тормозить. Вот и пришлось перебивать ставки по срокам несколько раз, — объяснила Нат. — Выигрыш реально приличный.</p><p>— И выиграла его я, — весело сказала Ванда, тихонько хлопая самой себе.</p><p>— Ты сжульничала, — притворно нахмурился Стив.</p><p>— На самом деле, правило было лишь одно — никто не должен говорить Питеру и Тони о споре, — пожала плечами Наташа.</p><p>— Я не виновата, что оказалась более изобретательной, — ответила с ухмылкой Ванда Кэпу.</p><p>— Так, стоп. Кто в этом участвовал? — спросил Тони. Его откровенно забавляло поведение товарищей.</p><p>— Да в общем все, — признался Стив. — Включая Фьюри и Пеппер. — Тони удивленно вскинул брови, услышав, что его бывшая девушка участвует в пари, суть которого — угадать когда он затащит в постель того, кто мог бы нанести существенный ущерб его репутации, учитывая их разницу в возрасте.</p><p>Тони и Питер переглянулись. Хотя им обоим больше всего на свете хотелось снова оказаться в объятиях друг друга, они понимали, что им многое придется обсудить, прежде чем можно будет сказать, что они «вместе». <em>Если</em> они все же будут вместе.</p><p>— О, и если кого-то это волнует, на моем счету семь плохишей, спасибо вам большое, — добавил Клинт, когда все уже собрались разойтись.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Каждое слово</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Добравшись до базы в неловком молчании, Питер и Тони устроились в личной гостиной Старка на диванах друг напротив друга.</p>
<p>— Итак… — начал Тони. Уже второй раз в жизни ему было сложно подобрать слова.</p>
<p>— Итак… — эхом прозвучал Питер, пытаясь заставить мозг выдать хоть какую-нибудь фразу.</p>
<p>Тони понимал, что, скорее всего, именно ему надо объясниться первым. И вместо того, чтобы сразу перейти к сути, решил сначала слегка растопить лед.</p>
<p>— Итак… Вижу, ты тут деньгами посорил, — сказал он, указывая на гору наборов Lego и другие дорогое покупки и лакомства. За неделю в чужом теле Питер успел добавить к этой куче еще несколько вещей, например, дизайнерскую одежду, которая наверняка бы понравилась Мэй (он подбил Нат разузнать, что именно его тете нравится). — У меня ведь не отберут базу Мстителей за долги, м?</p>
<p>— Твое состояние в целости и сохранности, — улыбнулся Питер, понимая, что Тони просто дразнит его. — Хотя, я мог случайно продать «StarkIn» кому-то в Тайване. Я практически не понимал, о чем они говорят, и дико хотел спать.</p>
<p>— Не уверен, что у меня вообще есть полномочия для подобного, — усмехнулся Тони в ответ на шутку Питера.</p>
<p>В комнате снова повисла тишина. Они пристально смотрели друг на друга, старательно делая вид, что проблемы размером со слона нет. Сделав глубокий вдох, Питер ринулся в омут с головой:</p>
<p>— И давно?</p>
<p>— И давно что? — уточнил Тони, хотя прекрасно понимал, о чем говорит Питер.</p>
<p>— Сколько ты в меня уже влюблен? — спросил Питер с невероятно яркой улыбкой, которая заставила сердце Тони таять.</p>
<p>— Думаю, «любовь» слишком сильное слово для… — начал Старк, нервно почесав бровь.</p>
<p>— Сколько, Тони? — перебил его Питер, поражая невероятным уровнем самоуверенности.</p>
<p>— О, мы наконец-то прошли стадию «мистер Старк»?</p>
<p>— Тони! — досадливо воскликнул Паркер.</p>
<p>— Помнишь, — сокрушенно вздохнул тот, — ты исправил мою формулу для проекта К693?</p>
<p>— Это когда ты свалил и три дня дулся на меня по углам? Да, очень хорошо помню. — А еще Питер прекрасно помнил, каким уродом себя ощущал, прежде чем пришел к выводу, что Тони ведет себя как ребенок.</p>
<p>— Я не дулся, — Старк потер затылок, ему явно было неловко заводить разговор о чувствах. — У меня был… когнитивный диссонанс.</p>
<p>Глаза Питера загорелись, стоило только услышать эту фразу.</p>
<p>— Ты что, возбудился из-за того, что я тебя поправил?</p>
<p>— Боже помоги мне, — откинул голову назад Тони, — но да. — Ответ хоть и смутил Питера, но он был им доволен. Парень медленно приблизился к Тони, сердце бешено стучало в груди. Для ясности Тони решил добавить: — Не каждый день можно встретить человека, который достаточно умен, чтобы корректировать мою работу. И шанс один на миллион, что он к тому же будет еще и так привлекателен. И все же ты существуешь.</p>
<p>Тони не успел осознать, что происходит, когда Питер быстро забрался к нему на колени и впился в губы. Слова были излишни. Старк хотел было полностью отдаться поцелую, но что-то внутри него разбилось вдребезги из-за мысли, что непрестанно терзала его мозг:</p>
<p>— А как же Кристофер?</p>
<p>— А что с ним? — озадаченно спросил Питер.</p>
<p>— Я… хм… Я видел некий провокационный снимок на твоем телефоне, — нерешительно признался Тони. Питер пораженно распахнул глаза. Еще никогда на памяти Тони он не краснел так сильно.</p>
<p>— ЧТО? Как… как это вообще возможно, если Пятница должна была все скрыть?! — Питер пристыженно спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Поверить не могу, что ты это видел. Пойду-ка умру где-нибудь от стыда. — Он начал подниматься, но Тони схватил его за запястье.</p>
<p>— Все было скрыто… пока она вдруг не появилась? Но всего одна фотография. Все остальные так и остались недоступны для просмотра.</p>
<p>— Какого собственно хрена, Пятница? — спросил Питер подозрительно притихшую Ницу. Ее выходка так выбесила парня, что от смущения не осталось и следа. Способен ли ИскИн на беззвучный злорадный смех? — И все же, — продолжил он, повернувшись к Тони, — я не понимаю, причем тут Кристофер.</p>
<p>— Я видел твою переписку с ЭмДжей, — теперь растерянным выглядел уже Старк. — Ты собирался ему отправить эту фотографию.</p>
<p>— О боже, нет! Не выдумывай. Кристофер замечательный парень, но между нами совершенно ничего нет. Он просто друг, которому я уж точно никогда бы не прислал свою фотку в таком виде… — неловко замолк Питер.</p>
<p>До Тони все еще не дошел смысл его слов, и он выглядел сбитым с толку:</p>
<p>— Значит, эта фотография была для…</p>
<p>— На мне было белье с Железным Человеком. Неужели непонятно, что эта фотография предназначалась тебе? Я так и не решился ее отправить, — застенчиво признался Паркер.</p>
<p>Сердце Тони воспарило от слов Питера. Он не позволял себе даже думать, что эта фотография была для него. Старк не хотел испытывать неизбежную боль, когда всплыло бы, что фотография предназначалась не ему. Но все же, было еще кое-что, что он никак не мог понять:</p>
<p>— Почему не решился-то?</p>
<p>— Я испугался, — тихо признался Питер, чувствуя себя немного неловко. — Я не мог рисковать тем, что у нас было только потому, что у меня в штанах свербело. Меньше всего мне хотелось, чтобы ты увидел это фото и почувствовал отвращение ко мне. Я бы этого не пережил, — опустил голову Питер.</p>
<p>— Во-первых, — Тони взял лицо Питера в ладони и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, — с отвращением на тебя смотреть просто невозможно. Во-вторых, — он немного замялся: говорить о чувствах Тони было все еще некомфортно, — даже не помню, когда я так возбуждался, как от этого фото.</p>
<p>Старк был рад, что, вернувшись в свое тело, он лучше контролировал свое либидо, иначе член был бы столь же тверд, как и в тот день, когда он наткнулся на фотографию. Но он оставался мужчиной: воспоминания и до сих пор сидящий на его коленях Питер делали скорое появление эрекции неизбежным.</p>
<p>Стоило только Паркеру качнуться ему навстречу, как Тони потерял остатки самообладания. Он отчаянно обхватил парня руками и крепко прижал к себе, словно не собирался больше отпускать. Тихие звуки удовольствия и всхлипы Питера между поцелуями были музыкой для его ушей.</p>
<p>Член Питера уже был каменно тверд, когда Тони углубил поцелуй. Парень зарылся пальцами в волосы Тони, когда почувствовал язык мужчины между своих приоткрытых губ. Старк наслаждался ртом Питера. Он упивался его вкусом и звуками, которые Питер издавал, стоило только слегка приласкать его языком.</p>
<p>Мужчина удивился, когда Питер разорвал поцелуй и быстро стянул с него футболку.</p>
<p>— Я не… — начал Тони между поцелуями. — Не гово… — Питер прикусил его нижнюю губу, вынуждая прерваться. — Я не говорю, что мне не нравится, но что ты творишь?</p>
<p>— Импровизирую, — выдохнул Питер, стянув футболку с себя и возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. Тони воспользовался этим, сосредоточив внимание на обнаженной шее Питера, наслаждаясь ощущением впивающихся в его обнаженную спину пальцев. Питер заскулил, когда Тони лизнул и ущипнул губами под подбородком. Царапающее прикосновение бородки Тони к его коже было именно таким, как он себе и представлял.</p>
<p>Когда Питер качнул бедрами, потираясь о твердый член Тони, тот проявил удивительную сдержанность и, положив руки на плечи, отодвинул его от себя. Питер тяжело дышал, его лицо горело от возбуждения.</p>
<p>— Как же я не хочу это говорить, но нам нужно притормозить.</p>
<p>Он недовольно выругался себе под нос, когда Питер заерзал у него на коленях.</p>
<p>— Нет, не нужно.</p>
<p>Глаза Тони потемнели от похоти. Еще буквально десять секунд и он будет готов сказать «в жопу все» и безжалостно выдрать Питера прямо на диване без малейших сожалений. Но Старк знал, что не переживет, если в итоге сожалеть начнет Питер.</p>
<p>— Что же мы делаем?</p>
<p>— Наверстываем упущенное, — ответил Питер. — Думаю, мой рот способен на более приятные вещи, чем пустая болтовня. Проверишь?</p>
<p>Тони откинул голову назад и громко застонал. Парень был ненасытен. Кто же знал, что в нем скрывается такое, о чем Тони и мечтать не мог? Тем более, что Питер был девственником, Старк знал это точно. Ладно, был почти уверен в этом.</p>
<p>— Я в этом нисколько не сомневаюсь. Но мы, наверное, должны быть на одной волне.</p>
<p>Питер беспокойно и разочарованно надул губы. А вдруг Тони не так уж им и увлечен, как ему казалось? Хотя выпуклость в штанах, которую он ощущал, прижимаясь к телу Старка, доказывала обратное.</p>
<p>— Что между нами? — перефразировал он свой вопрос. — Мне нужно знать, что ты думаешь. Без шуток и сексуальных острот, только то, что ты действительно думаешь.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, что хочу тебя, — выдохнул Питер, снова подаваясь бедрами. — Но это вроде как очевидно. Я так давно хотел тебя, что не могу мыслить здраво. — Он уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи Тони. — Я с жадностью возьму все, что ты можешь мне дать.</p>
<p>— Нам некуда торопиться. Давай сделаем все в том темпе, который захочешь ты, — напомнил мужчина. Дьяволу на его плече захотелось наотмашь залепить ему пощечину. — Не обязательно идти до конца сегодня же.</p>
<p>Питер поднял на него свои большие влажные оленьи глаза. Было заметно, что уверенности у него поубавилось.</p>
<p>— Но я хочу. А вдруг я завтра проснусь… а ты передумал.</p>
<p>Тони невольно уставился на него, как на идиота. Он обхватил лицо Питера руками и целомудренно поцеловал его, прежде чем снова отстраниться и заглянуть ему в глаза.</p>
<p>— Вообще-то, ты прав. — Питер скривился от обиды и разочарованно опустил глаза. — Нет, не в этом. Конкретно сейчас ты глупо ошибаешься. Ты был прав, когда сказал, что…</p>
<p>Боже, как Тони ненавидел говорить об эмоциях и чувствах. Почему все не могут просто телепатически передавать свои чувства, чтобы не было никакой нужды проговаривать это все вслух?</p>
<p>
  <em>А если разработать какой-то аппарат, который… Стоп, сейчас не до этого.</em>
</p>
<p>— Когда ты сказал… что я люблю тебя.</p>
<p>Питер быстро посмотрел на мужчину, его сердце забилось с неимоверной скоростью.</p>
<p>— Я очень долго не мог признаться себе в этом. И старался не допустить этих чувств. Изо всех сил. Влюбиться в тебя — в жизни глупее ничего не делал. Это ужасная идея, и причин тому сотни. — Он погладил Питера по щеке большим пальцем, не выпуская из ладоней его лицо. — Но я уже давно капитулировал, потому что знаю: я никогда не смогу выбросить тебя из головы, — признался Старк с тихим смешком. — Ты обречен остаться со мной, малыш, нравится тебе это или нет.</p>
<p>После этих слов сердце Питера сжалось от внезапного желания заплакать. В какой-то момент своей жизни ему удалось влюбить в себя Тони, мать его, Старка. Он понятия не имел, как умудрился, зато очень хорошо понимал, что не хотел, чтобы чувства прошли.</p>
<p>Питер обнял Тони за шею и снова впился в чужие губы с безудержной страстью. Поцелуи были неловкими и слегка слюнявыми, потому что, вцепившись друг в друга, ни один мужчина не мог перестать улыбаться.</p>
<p>Питер знал, что завтра Тони будет с ним (и, даст бог, каждый последующий день), но не собирался тратить время зря. Мечты, два года роившиеся у него в голове, вот-вот исполнятся. Паркер углубил поцелуй, на этот раз взяв инициативу на себя, заставляя Тони разомкнуть губы. Пальцы Питера скользнули вниз. Он выдернул ремень Тони из шлевок, небрежно отбросив его в сторону. И плевать он хотел на то, сколько тысяч долларов стоит эта полоска кожи.</p>
<p>Одной рукой он обхватил твердый член Тони, а другой попытался расстегнуть молнию на брюках, не разрывая при этом поцелуй. Тони схватил его за запястья и остановил. Питер выругался:</p>
<p>— Тони, ну же! Ты меня просто убиваешь. Сам ведь говорил, что темп задаю я.</p>
<p>— Да я уточнить хотел, — рассмеялся Тони, — может на кровати, в которую ты практически влюбился, будет удобнее?</p>
<p>Питер на мгновение задумался, а потом покачал головой:</p>
<p>— Не хочу больше ждать ни секунды. — И прикусил Тони шею.</p>
<p>— Ох! Боже… да до нее буквально пара метров.</p>
<p>Питер на мгновение оторвался от губ Тони:</p>
<p>— Плевать! — И снова прильнул к ним.</p>
<p>Питер слез с бедер Тони, опустился на колени, стянул штаны сперва с него, а потом спустил свои. Он безотчетно облизал губы, увидев, как дернулся член Тони под тканью обтягивающих боксеров. Еще никогда в жизни ему не хотелось чего бы то ни было так же сильно. Пока они были в телах друг друга, Паркер прикладывал титанические усилия чтобы только смотреть, но не касаться (без острой необходимости, конечно). В отличие от Тони, ему это удалось, и теперь он твердо верил, что это и есть награда за его сдержанность.</p>
<p>Тони чувствовал, что мог бы кончить без единого касания, лишь глядя в потемневшие от желания глаза Питера, который зачарованно разглядывал его член, облизывая губы в предвкушении. Питер аккуратно придвинулся к Тони, устраиваясь у него между ног. Мужчина не мог отвести взгляд от того, как Питер осторожно вытащил твердый член из его трусов, несколько раз провёл по нему ладонью, привыкая к ощущению. Питер снова посмотрел ему в глаза, словно спрашивая разрешения.</p>
<p>— Малыш, ты не обязан…</p>
<p>Естественно, Питер принял это за согласие и тут же провел влажным языком по члену Тони от основания до головки.</p>
<p>Да, он не имел никакого понятия, что делает.</p>
<p>Нет, раньше он ни разу не брал чужой член в руки (опять же, кроме тех случаев, когда это было абсолютно необходимо!), и тем более в рот.</p>
<p>Конечно, он пересмотрел кучу порнухи — он ведь подросток, в конце-то концов. И да, в этих роликах были только молоденькие пареньки, извивающиеся под сильными, темноволосыми, значительно старше их джентльменами.</p>
<p>Несмотря на море времени, что он убил на просмотр этих фильмов, пока надрачивал себе, он даже близко не был профи. Но это не помешало Питеру попытаться насадиться ртом на член Тони до основания, не забывая посасывать. Он нервно покосился на лицо мужчины, пытаясь уловить его реакцию. Сердце парня чуть не остановилось при виде наставника с расширенными зрачками, изо всех сил сжимающего в кулаке подушку, словно в попытке сдержать себя. Он в никогда не видел на лице Тони подобных эмоций. Он постарался втянуть щеки так, как видел это сотни раз</p>
<p>— Черт. Бля-а-адство. Боже мой, — выдохнул Тони, наслаждаясь ощущением красиво теплого рта Питера вокруг болезненно возбужденного члена. Услышав это, Питер понял, что все делает правильно. Парень провел языком по уретре и невольно застонал.</p>
<p>— Стой-стой. Тебе лучше остановиться, — настаивал Тони, слегка отталкивая Питера.</p>
<p>
  <em>А может и ни разу не правильно?</em>
</p>
<p>Тони запустил пальцы в волосы парня. Питер остался стоять на коленях, но отстранился, чувствуя себя немного неловко. Мужчина с силой выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.</p>
<p>— Это было… что-то. Это у тебя снова встает практически мгновенно, а мне, как правило, нужно побольше времени.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ой!</em>
</p>
<p>Значит он делал все правильно. Настолько, что Тони оказался на грани оргазма. Стоило признать, Питер гордился этим, пусть сперва действовал крайне неумело. Главное, что Тони было приятно.</p>
<p>
  <em>Стоп… Что он только что сказал?</em>
</p>
<p>Он дико ухмыльнулся и поднял брови, глядя на мужчину.</p>
<p>— Откуда вы знаете, что у меня снова встает очень быстро, мистер Старк?</p>
<p>Если бы у Питера не было суперслуха, он бы пропустил крошечный непроизвольный звук, который издал Тони, стоило сказать «мистер Старк». С этим он разберется позже.</p>
<p>— Как я уже говорил, та твоя фотография вызвала… побочные эффекты, — он даже слегка смутился, не сумев удержать язык за зубами. Совсем чуть-чуть. Капельку.</p>
<p>Тони настолько из-за нее возбудился, что ему <span class="u"><em>пришлось</em> </span>подрочить, несмотря на то, что он тогда был в теле Питера?</p>
<p>— Ебать! — вот и все, что пришло в голову Питеру, когда он вскочил на ноги и снова уселся на голых коленях Тони, требовательно впиваясь в его губы. Он поерзал бедрами, притираясь к члену мужчины, и застонал от удовольствия, которое дарил этот контакт.</p>
<p>— Ну раз ты так просишь. — Тони приподнял Питера, перевернулся и уложил парня на огромный диван. Ему понравилось легкое хихиканье, которое издал при этом Питер.</p>
<p>Мужчина быстро лег сверху, наслаждаясь новым ощущением вседозволенности.</p>
<p>Питер лихорадочно стащил с себя боксеры и отбросил в сторону. Тони тут же схватил его, прижал к себе как можно крепче и потерся бедрами. Питер разорвал поцелуй и громко вскрикнул, запрокинув голову.</p>
<p>— О боже! — выдохнул он, когда Тони повторил последнее действие. Мужчина откровенно наслаждался звуками, которые издавал Питер. Парень тяжело дышал, и Старк не сомневался — долго тот не продержится.</p>
<p>— Бля-а-адь, — простонал Тони, наслаждаясь теплом прикосновения кожи к коже. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз, если вообще когда-либо подобное случалось, его член был настолько тверд.</p>
<p>Питер заскулил, случайно толкнувшись вверх. Старк знал, что и сам тоже долго не протянет, особенно глядя на покрасневшее лицо Питера, которым он надеялся наслаждаться до конца своей жизни.</p>
<p>Тони, обхватив руками оба члена, начал их надрачивать. Благодаря большому количеству предэякулята, ощущение от скользящей руки, было потрясающим. Дыхание сбилось, целоваться дальше было невозможно и Тони прижался лбом к Питеру. То, как они пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, соприкасаясь лбами и прерывисто дыша, напоминало о вечере на океанском побережье прошлым летом.</p>
<p>Однако на этот раз они отбросили всякую осторожность и сдержанность.</p>
<p>Пара мгновений и Питер уже был на самой грани.</p>
<p>— МАТЬ ЕГО! МИСТЕР СТАРК! — закричал он, изливаясь на руки Тони, что все еще ласкали оба члена.</p>
<p>К удивлению Тони, он кончил практически сразу за Питером, глядя на его лицо, горевшее выражением абсолютного экстаза, и услышав, как парень зовет его по фамилии.</p>
<p>Лежа на диване, они оба лучезарно улыбались друг другу и пытались отдышаться. Тони нежно поцеловал Питера в губы.</p>
<p>— Ты ведь понимаешь, что больше никогда не сможешь называть меня так на публике? — спросил Тони, прерывая молчание.</p>
<p>Питер открыто рассмеялся. Эмоции настолько их переполняли, что стереть улыбки с лица было невозможно.</p>
<p>Два часа спустя Тони, крепко сжимая руками бедра Питера, яростно в него вбивался, от чего тот комкал в ладонях абсурдно дорогую простынь. Парень безудержно выкрикивал грязные ругательства, а Тони снова и снова попадал членом по простате. В том же темпе Тони ласкал член любовника. Их назвали бы лжецами года, если бы они кому-то сказали, что не прокручивали подобную картину в своих головах примерно миллионы раз.</p>
<p>Вскоре оба, совершенно измученные, рухнули на кровать. У них уже лица болели, но перестать улыбаться было выше их сил.</p>
<p>Чрезвычайно довольные, они прижались друг к другу, и Тони ласково чмокнул Питера в макушку. Когда они отдышались, Питер прервал молчание:</p>
<p>— Я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить.</p>
<p>— М-м?</p>
<p>— Как так получилось, что никто не догадался, что ты притворяешься мной? Я думал, что притворяться тобой будет легко, но меня раскусило столько народу, что, выходит, я справился хуже некуда, — спросил он с любопытством.</p>
<p>— Ты тоже был настроен скептически, — усмехнулся Тони. — Ты не верил, что я справлюсь.</p>
<p>— Ну да. Не обижайся, но ты практически никогда не слушаешь, о чем я говорю, — слегка нервно оправдался Питер. Это был один из аргументов, использованных в ссоре, которая положила начало всему этому безумию.</p>
<p>Тони приподнялся на локте, чтобы получше рассмотреть Питера.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что тебя зовут Питер Бенджамин Паркер. Твои лучшие друзья — Нед и ЭмДжей. Твой любимый цвет — красный. Любимая еда — говядина с орехами и острым соусом из Прачья-Тай. Когда ты с кем-нибудь покупаешь пиццу, то берешь себе пепперони и грибную, хотя на самом деле любишь гавайскую. Просто не хочешь, чтоб тебя дразнили за любовь к ананасам в пицце. Ты выпячиваешь подбородок, когда пытаешься выглядеть крутым, от этого, кажется, что из твоего рта вот-вот на волю выпрыгнет лягушка. Ты утверждаешь, что любимый фильм — «Империя наносит ответный удар», когда на самом деле ты в полном восторге от «Принцесса-невеста». Всякий раз, когда ты смеешься, ты слегка морщишь нос и… — К большому удивлению Тони на этом моменте Питер молниеносно заткнул его поцелуем.</p>
<p>— За что мне достался этот поцелуй? — спросил его Тони, когда смог оторваться от губ Питера.</p>
<p>— Ты и правда слушал меня, — в неверии сказал Питер. Его глаза сияли, когда он смотрел на человека, которого любил.</p>
<p>Тони сместился так, чтобы было удобнее крепко прижимать Питера к своей груди, и поцеловал его в лоб.</p>
<p>— Каждое твое слово.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>